Shadows and Blood book 2: Hunter's Way
by Eroket
Summary: Three years since part 1 have passed, Jald and Eroket are hired by a mysterious employer, pitted with and against one another against their target, the mysterious and deadly Vandashira...but who is pulling their strings? Hoping for more reviews soon!
1. The Manticore's job

Jald Nightson sat back in the chair in his room, emerald eyes narrowed into slits as the oaken door's knob turned. The large black ferret slumped back in his desk, instinctively putting a paw on the hilt of his broadsword as he growled, "Come in..." Knowing full well the owner of the paw turning the knob didn't require an invitation.  
  
The gargantuan weasel had to duck his head to actually fit in the doorframe, so massive was Hallic Thargo...in fact, Jald wasn't sure this hulking monstrosity was a weasel at all. At seven feet tall, rippling with sinewy muscles, his red and blue painted face, a silver ring through his nose, a golden pin in either cheek and small silver studs hanging from his ears, looking down at his ferret counterpart, Hallic was a sight to chill the blood of many. Even Jald, who rarely allowed himself to lose any ground with his associates in the mercenary underworld, allowed himself a bit of humility with this savage maniac.  
  
Hallic's mouth opened, showing his long, sharpened fangs, a huge fist running through his spiked hair, a single guttural growl escaping his throat, "Nightson..."  
  
"Hello, Hallic..." Jald muttered, inaudibly, his eyes more on Hallic's long shafted trident and the dagger on Hallic's belt that seemed as long as Jald's arm. Hallic was an unpredictable and wily one at best, known as 'Threefist' for the ridged head piece he wore in battle which allowed him to headbutt as if he had a third fist, Hallic was one of the few beasts Jald firmly would not like to even fancy his chances against in battle.  
  
Hallic was one of the five members of the elite team of killers serving Geras Irdanis, the head of the underground group Crimson Tears...of those five, only Davrag Joris was thought to be a match for Hallic. And, Jald reflected, knowing both fighter's pride, it was expected they'd one day meet in a fight to the death just to prove one was the better.  
  
True, Davrag was quick, quicker then any other beast, but in such a contest, Jald's money would have been placed on the trident wielding Hallic...Jald had seen both of the killers at work, and Hallic's methods certainly chilled even him-allowing his enemy to get the first hit, reveling in pain...and then ripping his opponent limb from limb.  
  
Jald rose to his feet, taking his broadsword with him as Hallic snarled his favorite title, "Supreme Warrior Hallic!"  
  
"Yes, Supreme Warrior Hallic...whatever...what do you want?" That was probably not the wisest of sentences that could have come from Jald, but he was irritated to his last nerve by the dim witted, ferocious weasel.  
  
"Geras...wants to see you, Nightson..." Hallic snarled, the words grating from his throat, Jald desperately tried to dismiss the rumors of Hallic having torn two of the Ruling Council of the Iridian otters apart with no assistance from his comrades...  
  
In truth, Jald's life had become hell after his betrayal of Kalis and exile from the Calpathions. He had traveled to the city of Calishan, becoming a general sell sword and killer...then Geras Iridanis had appeared...taking over one of the most prominent underground groups in the city and proving himself remarkably adept at crime and vice.  
  
Jald had kept himself firmly out of the conflict and Geras had been wise enough to acquire both the deadliest assassin team and the feared Manticore as his employees...Jald hated his lot in life, now...he firmly regretted his killing of Kalis, was even saddened by the end of his former leader...his selfishness shocked him now.  
  
Jald nodded to Hallic, taking his crimson tunic from the bed and slipping it over his head, donning his forest green cloak as well as he nodded to Hallic who was already removing himself from the room-to Jald's immense relief. "Pitiful Davrag will take you to Geras!"  
  
Jald waited several minutes until he was certain Hallic was gone, another sour thought appearing in his mind. It was well known Hallic was the consort of many females in the city and the thought of little Hallics running around simply turned Jald's stomach.  
  
"What have I become...?" Jald growled under his breath as he removed himself from the room.  
  
It was a short walk down the large building's corridor until he saw Davrag, speaking to the younger Arredon Toroth, both stoats and both members of the Five.  
  
Like the younger Arredon, Davrag was tall and handsome, with gleaming amber eyes. He wore his long hair in a ponytail and carried two swords, as well as two bracers on his wrists.  
  
Davrag nodded to Arredon and turned away from the younger stoat, turning his smile upon Jald...if Hallic was the one beast Jald never wanted to combat, Davrag was certainly the second.  
  
"Jald Nightson..." Davrag and Arredon both nodded to him, Davrag's amber eyes glinting, he nodded to Arredon. "Tell Verria and Arithia to get ready for the next mission, Arredon...be quick about it too..."  
  
Arredon nodded to the superior killer and stepped off, presumably to find Verria and Arithia, the other two members of the little quintet and another two of Jald's least favorite beings of the world...he liked Arithia even less then he liked Hallic, for she was sadistic to the extreme. There were times Jald thought he'd have to kill her in self defense, but always stopped when he thought of her dear lover Geras...thought privately Jald thought Geras would be glad to have the wicked Arithia dead...even the powerful leader of Crimson Tears couldn't fully control that one.  
  
"Well met, Davrag..." Jald replied and Davrag nodded again.  
  
"Come along, Jald..." Davrag replied in his cold voice, turning on his heel from the ferret and starting off down the corridor.  
  
Jald sighed and followed, not wanting to bandy words with the black furred stoat, but Davrag solved that little issue himself. "Is it true you knew Aleran Nightblade, Jald? The one Sir Geras killed?"  
  
"Aye, we were...associates for a few years..." A lie there, Aleran had been Jald's greatest friend for much of his youth.  
  
"Indeed?" Davrag's tone was amused. "I desired a fight with Aleran Nightblade for years...but he was afraid and would never face me..."  
  
Jald had to restrain a snort of irritation and scorn, Aleran Nightblade had been afraid of nobeast, Davrag or otherwise...  
  
"Tell me, Jald...you have faced us both...who do you think would win in a straight confrontation? Never mind Aleran's son, Eroket..."  
  
Jald had to think for a moment...he remembered Aleran's amazing skill and speed, compared to Davrag's...Davrag was one of the most feared swordbeasts in the entire region, never mind Calishan...he was Arredon's mentor, and even though Jald was more then a match for the younger stoat, he was unsure of how he could fair against Davrag or his bitter rival Hallic.  
  
"Aleran would cut you down..." Jald replied, hoping to cause a fracture in the fortress of Davrag's pride.  
  
Like ebony lightning, Davrag whirled, twin blades emerging from their sheaths, meeting Jald's blade instantly, Davrag smiled coldly as Jald growled.  
  
"Try it..."  
  
"I think not," Davrag sheathed the blades with the same speed that had drawn them, not turning his back on Jald until the ferret sheathed his sword as well...Davrag was certainly slyer then Hallic...  
  
They came to Geras's room in a moment, Davrag's paw raised and knocked thrice, the ferret lord's voice answered, "Give a moment!"  
  
Davrag smirked, "Busy with Arithia I bet..." He threw a wink at Jald, enjoying the ferret's look of disgust. The door opened a moment later, Geras framed in the doorway, dressed in a loose crimson robe, his customary schianova-the one taken from Aleran Nightblade's corpse-hanging from pegs on his wall...the beautiful female ferret Arithia stood behind him, similarly dressed, her own whip or torture tools not at paw currently...both Davrag and Jald were grateful for that with the wicked scowl she threw their way.  
  
"You wanted to see me, sir?" Jald managed to ground out. Geras grinned and nodded, his dark brown furred well groomed, if slightly disoriented...it was common knowledge he was bedding Arithia, and the idea of that wicked demon in ferret's flesh whispering suggestions into Geras's ear was certainly a sobering thought...  
  
"Yes, Jald...I did...apparently there's a...issue with a certain rival...I wish you to take care of it..."  
  
Jald nodded slowly, digesting the information, "Why not one of your little quintet?"  
  
"I have them working on another job, currently, Jald, don't question me..." Geras and Jald had been on opposite sides in the death Watch war but that mattered little now, by the Mercenary Code..."The target is Vandashira, the Living Darkness."  
  
For a moment Jald was not sure if he heard correctly. Vandashira? One of the cruelest, beasts in the underworld, few had seen the vixen killer, fewer had lived to tell the tale. "You're joking..."  
  
"Not at all...someone very high up sent this job, somebeast from the north at any rate...I'm inclined to agree with him actually...Vandashira's little...inclinations towards the murder of Crimson Tears's soldiers have been bad for business...the reward is rather large as well...ten thousand gold pieces."  
  
Jald blinked, he knew Geras well enough to see the ferret was dead serious...Jald didn't care about the money though...that wasn't why he hunted... "Very well..." He cast a small grin at Davrag...his reputation and Davrag's were certainly tied for infamy...how his may swell if he claimed the bounties on the head of Vandashira the Living Darkness!"  
  
"I'll take the job..."  
  
"Excellent!" Geras grinned, nodding to the ferret, "It should be easy for you...reputed to be the equal of the late Aleran Nightblade..."  
  
Jald felt searing rage for a moment...but as he had often learned, he suppressed his anger. "I was his fighting equal..."  
  
"Not so loud, Jald! Davrag and Hallic would fight to see who got to kill you first...forgive me, fight you first." He smirked seeing the look on Jald's face. Jald gave a brief nod, seeing the conversation at its end, turned and walked off, contemplating his difficult job.  
  
Geras winked at Davrag and shut the door, turning a sly grin at Arithia, seeing her scowl melt away into a seductive smile as he nodded to the bed. "Now where were we?" 


	2. The Hunt begins

At the time of night the port city of Targas had entered, not many beasts were walking the streets. Mainly they belonged to the many crime circles, assassins and other beasts who operated outside the tentative law.  
All in all, Eroket Nightblade fit right in.  
The ermine mercenary has arrived back in Targas fifteen minutes before, a sizeable bag in his paw, hidden under the black cloak as not to attract attention from a pickpocket or a less savory beast who would try to slit Eroket's throat, take his money and dispose of the corpse in an alleyway. Keep word was 'try.'  
Eroket had walked the streets many times before, he knew where he was heading; to one of the few beasts on the street Eroket could ever term his friend.  
It was another fifteen minutes of walking the dark streets to find the object of Eroket's search: A large, well lit inn.  
The sight of the cheery place always brought a smile to Eroket's face and a twinkle to his golden amber eyes.  
The ermine opened the door and stepped inside, not surprised to find the place mostly deserted, except for the barmaid and tender on duty.  
Eroket smiled at the ratmaid tending the tables, "Hey, Rhaya, I'm back."  
Rhaya looked up in pleased surprise. "Ero? You're back so soon!"  
Eroket nodded, "Yep...job wasn't too hard, anyways...Jihal's boys weren't exactly enamored with their boss...a bribe here, a gold coin there and I was in...paid the bastard back for what he gave me two years ago, too."  
Rhaya gave an approving nod and a grin, looking to the large ferret bartender. "Guess this means Coris owes me some silver...we bet if you'd come back or not," Her broad grin and Coris's scowl showed the truth of the statement.  
Eroket rolled his eyes, crimson paw reaching up as he rubbed his temples. "Am I the only one who values his time around here? Am I?!"  
Rhaya couldn't resist a small laugh, and even Coris couldn't help from cracking a smile as Eroket rolled his eyes again and sighed. "Anyways, I'm gonna need to see Roz...know where she is?"  
Rhaya nodded. "She's in the back...Either waiting for you or she's passed out..."  
Eroket smiled fondly, "Yeah, she would be...alright then, I'll go see her, pay a visit, get the price of this bounty sorted out...you two take care, alright?"  
They both nodded, Eroket swept by them, opening a door near the bar and strolling into the back room.  
Usually used for shady dealings and the like, the room was quaint: A single table with two chairs, a couch on one side of the room and not much else save a bottle of brandy, two glasses and the weasel sat in one of the chairs, sipping brandy from one glass.  
Rozatta was the closest thing to a friend Ero possessed on the streets. She had found him two years ago a mere tree days after the death of General Visla, had given him a quick job, simply take back some money from a thief.  
Eroket had performed the job with quickness and efficiency, returning to the older weasel with her money and the news of a thief who require a bit of healing for his broken nose.  
Roz, known to her employees and friends, was a respected inn owner and finder in the city of Targas. A finder received bounties, hits and prices from higher ups and prominent figure and handed them down to other mercenaries. Eroket had formed a tight bond with Rozatta after many jobs, Roz always protested Eroket never needed to give her a percentage of the profits, but Eroket always made sure she received her Finder's Fee.  
It was nice, Eroket felt, to be appreciated.  
Eroket plastered his customary grin on his face and sauntered over to the chair, certain Roz had already seen him but not announcing himself yet. Only when the ermine was seated comfortably in the fine wooden chair did Eroket actually speak. "Hey, Roz!"  
Roz looked up, her severe gray eyes brightening, her short stature figure straightening in her chair as a grin split her graying face. "Ero! How are you? How'd the job go?"  
Eroket grinned fondly at her, taking the second glass he knew was there for him and raising it, waiting until Roz filled it before taking a sip of the fine brandy, relating the specifics of his assassination of Governor Jihal. Roz bit her lip.  
"For the love of-Ero, a governor of that area? Ohh...Ero, you'll have a price on your head for this one, mark my words!"  
Eroket shrugged nonchalantly, "Roz, I doubt Jihal'll be missed...he did everything wrong and he was dirty as they come...his own guards just let me stroll in...plus, I owed him."  
Roz nodded, "So what's the fee?"  
Eroket smiled, "Well, they wanted to give me five hundred, but seeing as Jihal was an old friend...I figured two hundred was more then enough...I've already divided it up for you, so you have fifty, shiny new gold pieces to go towards your fine establishment!"  
Rozatta blushed visibly, "Oh, Ero, that's not necessary, you know you're-"  
"Won't hear of it." Eroket raised a paw, cutting her off as the second paw dipped in his cloak, coming up with a smaller bag, letting it fall to the table with a seductive clink of the coins within. "Fifty gold pieces and you've earned the lot."  
"Oh, that reminds me!" Roz exclaimed, ignoring the gold on the table, she stood and walked to a small cabinet, opening it and rummaging through. "There's a note for you!"  
Eroket blinked several times. "A note? From who?"  
Roz shrugged, "If I had to guess, it'd be another job for you...I'm not saying you have to take it, but you should at least give it a look...I haven't even looked at it myself."  
Eroket shrugged and held out a crimson paw, taking the folded parchment once Roz placed it in his paw, unfolding it and reading the written words aloud  
"Greetings Eroket Nightblade.  
"Your prowess as a mercenary has reached the ears of many, particularly my own. As a result, you are one of the select few hunters invited to participate in this hunt.  
The vixen known as Vandashira, the Living Darkness is reputedly causing problems for my organizations, as well as many others. It is our best interest for Vandashira to be eliminated permanently.  
"As expected, a target as high as Vandashira carries with it immense rewards, her head brings two hundred thousand gold coins, a mutually contributed from your employers, myself included.  
"The known information of Vandashira is: She is a black furred vixen, green eyed, of over medium height a slim build. She is in her later thirties or early forties and is a skilled assassin and blade fighter. Information beyond this, concerning her contacts, associates and location is unknown.  
"You are wished the best of luck, Eroket Nightblade. If you survive, rich rewards await for you."  
Eroket finished reading, his eyes wide as Roz's as he set the envelope down. "Two...hundred...thousand..."  
"Ero!" Roz snapped, "You aren't going to take this, are you? I've heard of Vandashira! Not a hunter who's gone after her has ever come back! Bad plan, Ero!"  
Eroket seemed not to hear, "Roz...this money could make me..."  
"Or break you!" Roz snapped, not to be deterred, "Ero, I'll lend you enough money, ok? This is akin to suicide!"  
Eroket raised a paw, silencing her as he stood, arms crossed as he replied. "I'm setting out in a coupla days, Roz...in that time, find every bit of information you can on Vandashira...and you'll get your customary twenty five percent of my fee."  
Roz's eyes went doubly wide as the prospect of so much gold, with a small sigh; she waved Ero off, knowing how stubborn the ermine could be. "Fine, Eroket, fine...I just wish a guy like you would just quit this life, find a girl, settle down, have a family! You aren't gonna live forever, not in this business!"  
Eroket smiled slightly as he set his empty brandy glass down. "Not in this lifetime, Roz..."  
Roz smiled slightly as Ero turned to walk out the door. "Say, Ero...I wouldn't be surprised if you ran into Jald Nightson on this job!"  
Eroket flinched, and Roz was afraid she had hurt him by mentioning his rival, but Eroket only turned with a smile and a reply before he slipped out to his room. "I'd be very surprised if I didn't..." 


	3. Mercy of Crimson Tears Jald sets out

Jald Nightson always detested being called for his presence at one of Geras's 'dealings.' In truth, they were nothing but stylized executions for the sadistic ferret's own amusement. As a member of the species, Jald had always considered himself a fair warrior and despised that a member of his own race could sink as low as Geras had.  
Perhaps it was so odd after all, Jald reflected as he dressed in his traditional travel clothes, for he fully planned to sally forth on his hunt after the business of the day was complete...perhaps he, Jald Nightson, was the antithesis of his race, perhaps honor and pursuit of a great challenge were what set him apart from his race.  
Jald Nightson was capable of great cruelty to his enemies, but Jald never lowered himself to levels of torture or debasement of others for his own amusement. There were some exceptions, when he had been a Calpathion, but enemies deserved no sympathy in the Manticore's mind  
The reward for Vandashira's head that the mysterious employer had offered had been huge, but Jald never cared about material wealth. It was simply a byproduct of the job...he always obtained satisfaction from his hunts, always collected pleasure from the death of his enemies.  
That he had so cowardly and cruelly abandoned Kalis Deiran to the nonexistent mercy of general Visla was Jald's greatest shame and regret. Had it not been Kalis who had welcomed him into the Calpathions, offering him refuge from his life of poverty that was all he had known in his old city...Kalis recognize his skills and fostered them.  
Jald had no choice but to dismiss Kalis from his thoughts then...now, it could be of no use to dwell upon the past, however shameful it may've been to simply brush it aside.  
Jald fastened his belt, made of the skin of the great adder Akariss, who Jald had slain nearly two decades ago, replacing his daggers and sword in their proper places.  
Jald opened his door, stepping through and nearly colliding with Hallic, immediately leaping back as if struck by lightning, paw on his sword lest the unpredictable behemoth take such action as an attack.  
Hallic seemed fortunately in a good mood, his grin revealing sharpened, curving fangs as he growled, "Nightson.. Lord Geras requests yer presence in th' main 'all..."  
"I'm aware..." Jald remarked coldly, his emerald eyes locking on Hallic's red tinged orbs, showing no fear lest Hallic take it as an excuse to pull the ferret limb from limb. "I was just going there myself, Hallic."  
Hallic nodded, "Good...execution today!" It seemed to make the savage unusually happy, "Either me or pitiful Davrag carries it out!"  
"You have my prayers." Jald replies dryly. "Anyways, let me get to Geras..."  
Hallic nodded and stood aside, allowing Jald to pass, Jald shook his head and waited until Hallic shrugged and turned to walk to Geras's meeting him, Jald following him at the back...seriously considering if a single dagger throw could be worth the problems the death of Hallic would bring upon his head.  
In the end, Jald showed an all too similar exercise of self control and followed the large weasel to Geras's main hall.  
The ferret head of Crimson Tears was seated on an elaborate, comfortable chair, flanked by his bodyguards, advisors and lieutenants: Sithrin the ferret and Kardran the otter.  
Geras's merciless gaze was upon a stoat about ten feet away from him. The elaborate meeting room was decked in fine art and objects Geras had plundered from various other guilds or crime groups.  
Seated cross legged on the floor by Geras's makeshift throne was Arithia, her favored whip close to paw, a wicked grin on her face as she observed the stoat, barely sparing Hallic a glance as he took his place near Davrag, Arredon and the female weasel Verria.  
"Now, now, Jiruk." Geras was saying in a mock sympathetic tone, knowing the stoat knew that Geras carried not a shred of pity in his heart of ice, "I've heard your excuses before and they get rather tiresome...My dear, traitorous lieutenant, did you believe you could send information to the enemies of Crimson Tears and not incur the wrath of Geras?"  
The wretched stoat, still holding his sword, shook his head pitifully. Jald nearly felt pity for him. Nearly.  
Jiruk spoke up, his voice reedy and thin, "Geras, I didn't mean for-"  
"Didn't mean for me to find out, Jiruk? Didn't mean to damage my business? Didn't mean to what? Have I missed anything? Do you assume me a fool, Jiruk?"  
"No, Geras!" Jiruk cried, "I have nothing but respect and support for ye!"  
"Good...then you'll approve of my decision to execute you. Perhaps Arithia would require a new plaything?"  
Arithia's wicked grin nearly took in her ears, Geras pressed a paw to her cheek and with an affectionate purr she pressed herself closer to him. Geras smirked as all the blood drained from Jiruk's face, nodding to his flanking lieutenants as he replied.  
"Well...perhaps that is too harsh...perhaps I could just turn you onto the streets, banished from Crimson Tears forever..."  
"Oh, thank you, Geras! Thank you!"  
Geras ntoed the wicked grins of most in attendance as he continued. "Provided that you can best one of my dear associates in a straight battle...Davrag, step forward."  
With a smirk at the glowering Hallic, Davrag stepped forward, twin, curved swords snapped from their sheaths in the blink of an eye.  
"Put your blades away, Davrag! I haven't given the terms."  
Davrag gave a disappointed glance at the stricken Jiruk and snapped the blades into their scabbards as quickly he had removed them As Geras continued. "Look at my dear Davrag, Jiruk...isn't he too handsome for a killer? What fear does he inspire?"  
Jald curled his lip in distaste, ignored as Geras continued, "Place one scar on Davrag's face, Jiruk... I wish you to give him a lesson in humility and let his visage be easier to fear...do so and you shall be released with your life."  
Given confidence by the unassuming air of Geras's voice and the stoic motionlessness of Davrag, Jiruk drew his sword. With a snarl, the stoat sent the blade at Davrag's face with practiced ease.  
The blade was intercepted so quickly, even onlookers familiar with Davrag's fighting style and speed weren't sure the blade had been parried, certainly Jiruk wasn't, a curious expression of confusion forming on his face.  
The left sword came up and across, passing over Jiruk's throat, the right sword snapped up out of its sheath, running Jiruk through he heart and retracting. Jiruk fell dead, the expression of surprise still on his face. Davrag wiped the blood on Jiruk's shoulders and bows to Geras, returning the weapons to their sheaths and stepping by his comrades, flushed with the kill...it sickened Jald...only two years ago, it would have been like looking into a mirror.  
Geras smirked to Kardran. "Have that disposed of in a few minutes...Jald!"  
The ferret stepped forward and nodded, Geras grinned and replied. "Your hunt begins now...I suggest you go fast...Davrag will be observing you."  
Jald clenched his fangs tightly, anger written on his features. The anger was ignored and Jald bowed to Geras, shooting a glare at the smirking Davrag.  
Davrag personally believed Jald had no way of completing the hit on Vandashira, believed Jald would perish...in fact, the stoat killer was looking forward to it, but Davrag had other intentions...the stoat had always hungered to face Aleran Nightblade in combat...but with Aleran dead, he'd have to settle for others.  
Jald Nightson was one of those on Davrag's list...the stoat was looking quite forward to the day when his blades feasted upon Jald Nightson's blood...if all went according to plan, that day would be soon. 


	4. A friend in need Reenter Boneflower

Boneflower Windlass took her sweet time to pull herself from bed that night-along for once in over a year-and immediately set about gathering up her few belongings for the trip out to greener pastures-wherever in the nine hells they were.  
Boney yawned, rubbing her sapphire eyes, her long red headfur a complete mess...ironic, she noted, the one time she DIDN'T have a male in her bed, she was a mess, whereas whenever she did, she was often perked up and ready to head out the door.  
Considering her choices in this seedy place, Boney wasn't altogether upset for her choice. It had been over a week since she had seen an old friend, the golden ferret Talrid, and leaned the news of the Calpathions' destruction and she was terrified for her good friend Eroket...too upset to bother with any hedonistic pleasures...and too happy as she had found out just the other day he was alive and building up a reputation on the streets of Targas.  
Boney heard the door opening and sighed irritably, in the middle of arranging her hair, her back to the door as she called irritably. "I already paid ye and if ye're 'ere for somethin' else, I'm not in the mood!" Touchier then usual, and may prompt a reaction from a male that was less then pleasant, especially in a seedy place where males rarely liked being rejected. But Boney was confident she could adequately defend herself from a male attacker.  
Boneflower Windlass had never met Davrag Joris.  
"What a marvelous idea..." The voice was cool, soft and ice cold, devoid of passion, and it severely unnerved Boney, unconsciously she reached to her side for a dagger or sword that wasn't there, well on the other side of the bed...added to this, she was only dressed from waist down. Perfect. Just PERFECT.  
She felt the rush of air as a paw encircled her neck, cutting off a scream she may've made, feeling the cold lips at her ear as the soft voice whispered again. "Beautiful, naked and helpless...just how I like my women..."  
"We're not here for that, Davrag, get a hold of yourself..." A second voice growled. Boney's ears perked up slightly, belying the terror she felt from the first beast's-Davrag's-statement. "J-Jald?"  
Davrag's paw jerked suddenly, smacking her across the face. "Shut up and you'll live longer...Jald, bring the beauty's clothes over and a chair..."  
Boneflower faced the wall, swallowing heavily as she heard the rustle of movement behind her, felt herself guided by the arm around her neck, forced to recline in the room's single chair, felt another set of hard, rough paws bind her paws and legs.  
Then Davrag stepped into her view.  
Davrag was a handsome creature, a beast Boneflower may have loved to spent a night with...but then she took a good look at him.  
The cold smile on his handsome face, the drawn sword in one paw, the voice as icy as the northland winds...and the eyes, the amber eyes devoid of passion and love...these marked this beast as an instrument of death and nothing more.  
"W-what do you want?" Despite her years in the underworld and training, Boneflower found herself terrified out of her wits by this cold creature.  
A flick of a paw, sent the bound, ink black headfur over his shoulder as Davrag leaned long, his smile frozen in place seemingly as a paw came up holding a dagger. "We seek...information..."  
Jald turned his head, a disgusted growl escaping from between clenched teeth, paw opening and closing on sword hilt spasmodically, as if even he desired to strike down the evil assassin standing before him.  
The seemingly perpetual grin widened as Davrag whispered. "We know you are a ...close ally and friend of Eroket Nightblade's...no don't glare at the ferret, he didn't tell me, I knew it already...now, depending on how you answer my questions, you may live through this. Question one: where is Eroket Nightblade?"  
"I...I don't kno-"Davrag slapped her, his eyes hardening.  
"Wrong answer, little whore. The next time you try to mislead me, my dagger will find your face...you'll walk out a LOT less pretty then when you came up..."  
Jald's jaw tightened, emerald eyes narrowing at the oblivious Davrag's back, Boneyflower's blue eyes widened as tears welled up in the, Her fear of this stoat immense, this stoat, whose fur was as black as his heart.  
"I don't know!" She cried out, fear making her voice squeak.  
"A pity..." Davrag smirked, "Such a pretty face..."  
"Targas!" She cried suddenly, the dagger halted inches from her right eye, "He's in Targas...I only 'eard about it a coupla days ago..."  
Davrag smirked, "That's a start...question two: How does Eroket Nightblade fight?"  
"'e...'e uses a schianova sword..." Boney whispered, her eyes lowered, as if in shame from her fear, "And three daggers for throwin'."  
"Do you know anything else?" Davrag hissed, emphasizing the word 'else.'  
"No! I swear it!" Boney screamed suddenly as Davrag's blade pressed to her cheek, drawing a thin trickle of blood.  
"What the 'ell's goin' on in 'ere?" A voice growled from outside the room. Jald's head flicked up as he growled. "Company..."  
Davrag grinned as he stepped forth. "I'll take this one..."  
Jald was only too happy to oblige, seemingly hoping it was too much for his erstwhile partner to handle.  
Boneflower felt a rush of elation as two rats walked into the room, both holding blades...and then she remembered who they were facing...  
"Run!" She screamed. "Get out!"  
Neither heeded her warning...apparent honor taking over at the sight of a beautiful female ermine tied such to a chair, they charged.  
They were good, no doubt about that, but neither could compare to Davrag Joris. Boneflower watched, horrified and spell bound as he fought with sword and dagger, moving almost too fast to follow, feet shuffled in perfect time with his own strikes and that of his enemies, black cloaking whirling in time to his dance.  
His was a dance of parries, strikes and blocks. His was a dance of death.  
Boneflower didn't know which blow caused the kill on the first rat, she saw a blur of movement, a red line appear over one rat's throat and saw the rat collapse, passing into the darkness of death.  
The second rat cried out in rage and sprang forth. Davrag laughed, that same, cruel, passionless laughter as he sidestepped, dagger burying in the rat's chest, sword coming down to split his skull open, stepping back, ripping the dagger away before the corpse could collapse.  
Davrag smirked, wiping the blood off his weapons as he grinned coldly. "Got all we need then...we're leaving, Jald!"  
Jald's eyes narrowed, "To Targas?"  
"Oh, there'll be time for our hunting rival later...I have other plans for now..." The black stoat's sword suddenly flashed, Boney winced and screamed as the blades severed her bonds, thinking the blow was meant to end her own life.  
Eroket...her thoughts told her...she HAD to find Eroket...and warn him...whatever this stoat's motives...whatever the job was...he had to know...  
Davrag's paw, free of dagger, caught her in the back of the neck. Before she lapsed into unconsciousness, the last thing she heard was the stoat assassin's cruel passionless laughter. 


	5. Longest job of their lives

"The first one is always the hardest, Jald..."  
"What are you blathering on about now?" It was the fifth day since Jald had been 'gifted' with the company of the stoat killer Davrag and already he was hoping for an opportunity for his sword to 'accidentally' pierce the ebon furred beast's heart. Davrag's conversation pieces bordered on irritating or depressing-women taken as 'spoils,' kills gained, fights won, enemies tortured...and Davrag never seemed to run out of stories....a little testament to the skill-and depravity- of Geras's pet killer.  
"Everybeast remembers their first, Jald...I always do...don't you?"  
Jald's emerald eyes rolled to the sky, seeking patience. Finding no assistance from the clouds, he turned back to the ebon stoat, "Fine, my first was in an inn when I was sixteen-"  
"Do not mock me, Nightson..." Davrag's voice reverted to the cold sneer, pressing a paw to one handle of one curved sword; the blade Davrag affectionately named 'Splitter,' and perfect twin to its sister blade 'Cutter.'  
"My first kill, you mean?" Jald waited to gauge Davrag's nod. The ferret shrugged slightly, reclining back on the grass, resting a paw on his broadsword in case Davrag's temper or sanity snapped...and Jald prayed it wouldn't come to that. Davrag was good...one of the best. To add to that, his amazing speed and skill were easily comparable to Eroket Nightblade...possibly the young ermine's father, the late Aleran Nightblade: Jald's greatest rival...and dearest friend.  
And Jald served his friend's killer now! Jald had not been present at the death of Aleran, the one reason Geras still breathed...but he worked for Geras now. The paradoxical nature of the mercenary world never ceased to amaze Jald. Today's enemy would be tomorrow's ally, a beast would place a dagger in a beast's spine for a meal or a gold coin...it was the world they had chosen. A trap that lured in its victims with the sweet scent of fame and wealth and held them fast, never to leave...most of those that tried died.  
It was a full two days from their encounter with Boneflower and they had retreated to the countryside, neither wanting to be apprehended for the murder of the two rats. Davrag never missed a chance to irritate Jald either...always questioning him and presenting a story of the stoat's exploits, either group-wise or solo. Jald had resigned himself to the mission. Davrag was sent to help him, not do the work for him, at any rate, and Geras would most certainly not be amused if Davrag died on the trip...least his companion wasn't the one-track minded Hallic...Jald had long since grown tired of hearing the weasel's boasts of how he would messily dismember his opponent.  
"My first kill was when I was eighteen...bandit of no importance." The words conjured too many memories...memories of the city Meridan...the city of his birth. Jald was not of noble blood, he had been an only child and an unwanted bastard at that.  
Jald had grown up on the streets of Meridan. The son of one of the city's guard and a barmaid, Jald had never even heard his father's name mentioned. Instead of consigning himself to the life of a beggar or a waif, Jald had signed himself up for training when he had turned twelve. It seemed a place of benefits: a warm bed, regular meals and the chance to learn to defend oneself.  
He had been good, showing natural affinity with a sword. He had been the best; apart from Aleran Nightblade...the two had been friends despite their different backgrounds and philosophies...Aleran and Jald's one great frustration was they believed the other better then themselves.  
Like a hot knife from butter, Davrag's voice sliced into the memories. "My first kill was when I was fourteen...living on the streets. My family had been foolish enough to anger a crime lord of Calishan and he dispatched some killers to deal with us...my family died but I killed them with just two rocks and a sharpened stick...the boss was impressed with me...took me in."  
A pity, Jald's mind seemed to say...he was continuously reminded how much he despised Davrag...he supposed he had to thank the stoat for keeping his hatred intact.  
This was turning into the longest job of Jald Nightson's life...  
***  
Davrag would not have been so complacent if he knew the ermine he desired to battle was lounging comfortably in an inn in the city of Targas, less then a day's journey away.  
Eroket Nightblade had found nothing regarding Vandashira thus far, but was far from being disheartened. Jobs, especially difficult jobs, often took time to complete. One such as this, with such a low profile target was certainly gonna be one of those jobs.  
The ermine was sipping from a glass of Roz's personal blackberry wine, mind mulling over possibilities. He has seen no sign of competition on this job thus far, but was certainly not going to surmise he was the only hunter on such a job...it was even probable his employer paid off any informants in Calishan just to test Eroket's resolve in dealing with difficulty on a job.  
Eroket was still thinking when Boneflower rushed in.  
The ermine didn't pay a mind to the door opening at his back. It was evening, after all, and beasts tended to wander into such an inn for bedding or drinks.  
Eroket heard Rhaya's voice, falsely sweetened, announce greetings, hardly listening...until he heard the other voice, a crimson paw slapped into his forehead as his mouth formed the single denying word: 'No....'  
The ermine ducked low, trying to make himself seem inconspicuous to the eyes of the erminemaid he knew was searching the bar, snapping quickly to Rhaya, "I'm lookin' fer an ermine. Name o' Eroket, but he answers t'Erry! Y'know where 'e is?"  
Gee, thanks, making me sound like some lost pet, Boney...Eroket practically snapped, catching his loose vocal cords just before he uttered a syllable. Hoping Boney wouldn't notice him and would just exit...despite his friendship with the erminemaid, Boneflower often tested his patience severely.  
"Erry!!!" Boney's voice cried suddenly. Eroket swore under his breath...trying to elude that blasted female was like trying to survive an attack from a tribe of cannibalistic badgers without even a sword for lack of a better allegory.  
Eroket debating slashing his wrists before Boney got to him, but decided to not ruin Roz's floor...he sorely regretted the decision when Boney's arms enveloped him in a choking embrace, the erminemaid sobbing out her story desperately.  
At length, Ero grabbed Boeny and held her at arm's length. "Ok! Tell me slowly, Boneflower...and hello to you too..."  
Boney giggled slightly at the sight of Eroket. "Erry!!! I 'eard 'bout the Calpaths! I thought you mighta been...I ran inta Talrid a bit ago and he set me straight! Great work 'ere in Targas, Erry!"  
Talrid was alive? Well, this was unexpected and pleasant news indeed. "Ok...you mentioned some black stoat?" The ermine didn't bother to ask about Talrid's whereabouts...he doubted Boney would have any idea.  
Boney nodded, her eyes showing an emotion that disturbed Eroket...an emotion that shouldn't have any place in Boeny's sapphire eyes: fear. "'is name was Davrag, Jald called 'im..."  
"Jald?!" Eroket snapped suddenly, eyes widening widely. "Ok...why were this Davrag and Jald threatening you?"  
Boney explained the entire conversation...mulling over more details- such as every little perfect feature on Davrag's face-then Ero would have liked.  
"Hunting rival..." The ermine mused. "So...Jald's on the hunt too...at least my employer as taste."  
"'Unt? What 'unt, Erry?"  
Ero cursed himself slightly, seeing no alternative but the truth...he liked Boney too much to lie to her on a subject like this. "I'm going after Vandashira...so is Jald, it seems..."  
"Vanda?! She's that cult 'eadcase, right, Erry? Wow, you must be reeeeal brave! Who's 'iring, whats the reward, Erry?"  
Ero sighed, used to her multiple questioning and answered accordingly, "Same Vanda, dunno who's hiring and the reward is..." He swallowed, "Two hundred thousand."  
As predicted, Boney exploded, bringing winces from most beasts, including Roz, who was opening the door to her meeting room, nodding to an exiting mouse, having successfully closed her business deal for the day.  
"TWO 'UNDRED THOUSAND?!?!!? Erry, you GOTTA let me come along! I'll be a big help, I'll even split th' reward with ye!"  
For a moment Ero wasn't sure if he heard correctly...same old Boney it seemed. Eroket opened his mouth to give her a firm 'no' when Roz's face split into a wide grin.  
"Wow, Ero! A partner? And she's a real looker to boot!"  
Boney adopted a smugly pleased expression as Ero smiled fondly at the elder weasel, "She's got nothing on you, Roz..."  
Boney shot an irritated glare at Ero as Roz laughed, "Oh, Ero...flattery'll just get you a good dinner afore you set out...I take it your partner will like some too?"  
"Roz, she's not my-"  
"I'd love te!" Boney chirped happily, flinging an arm around Ero's shoulders. "Whaddya say, partner?"  
Ero looked helplessly from the inn patrons' smirks to Roz and Boney. "But...but..."  
"No buts! I'll buy the dinner and dun you try to tell me otherwise! And I'll be expecting te see you later...tonight." Boney added with a small wink.  
No stopping her it seemed...Eroket let out a small groan as he accepted the bleak reality of his situation and new partner...this was going to be the longest job of Eroket Nightblade's life... 


	6. Uneasy night

I had no idea the job I was about to embark on would change my life forever, in more ways then one. I had never before realized the emptiness of a mercenary's life. No friends, no comrades you'd not betray if the price was right, no chance to ever be truly happy as every time you killed, others would come after you in retribution.  
  
I hardened by heart so many times, as I have since my first kill. If my father, the great Aleran Nightblade could see his treasured eldest son, what would he say? Would he be proud or furious?  
  
In honesty I do not know...perhaps my father thought the same thing about whomever raised him to his adulthood...but now, whenever I wonder this I am oddly reminded of Taren de-Droka.  
  
What has fate cast for the fox? The fox who is my enemy, my rival, my alter-ego? I have no desire to meet Taren again but I know in my heart we will encounter one another one day...fate can be a bitch, can't she?  
  
Joking aside, I don't suppose I ever aspired to anything more then my current lot in life...but friends like Roz and Boneflower always convinced me there was more to the empty existence of a mercenary...something better waiting out there for me.  
  
Would I be able to escape from the darkness or would I become trapped, as had Jald Nightson, never able to climb out from the trap in which I had made my home?  
  
I had to believe in the former. I had to...I might even dare to hope that by seeing the pure evil of Davrag, Jald Nightson could one day find his way out of his current empty existence.  
  
Or maybe Davrag will kill him.  
  
Either way, the world will be a better place I believe.  
  
- Eroket Nightblade   
  
Eroket Nightblade set the small papers aside, mainly old letters for jobs, fee sortings, etc. With a sigh, the ermine mercenary reached a freshly died crimson paw up to rub his head. It was late in the night and the ermine could find no respites in sleep, no comfort save for the solitude...and he couldn't even get that.  
  
What the hell had made him give in to her? Had he partaken of one too many drinks? Was he just completely desperate? Was it the fact Roz had them pegged as a couple? Had he just grown tired of refusing her attentions for all the years he had known her?  
  
Damned if he knew...Eroket growled as squeezed his fist tightly, setting both pen and paper down, deciding to simply take a walk downstairs; he needed a drink...something very strong.  
  
The ermine rose from the chair and desk and started for the door, placing his tunic on and removing the robe draped over his lithe form for his favored garments...he knew Roz would be fine with him grabbing a drink, even if he didn't leave money for it.  
  
"Ero?" The voice was the weary voice of one just awakening from slumber, aroused by noise or absence of something that should be beside them.  
  
Eroket turned slowly, his amber eyes meeting Boneflower's blue, the female ermine smiled at him, her eyes holding the same seductive promise as they always did. "Come back to bed..."  
  
In response, Eroket turned from her and without a word started to the door.  
  
"Fine!" The bitterness and harsh tone made Eroket turn once more, careful to keep his face expressionless. Boneflower folded her arms, glaring daggers at Eroket, and the ermine mercenary realized he was not the only one suffering from personal demons.  
  
"Fine...go. Mebbe I'll take ye back and mebbe I'll get another male...'s all the same to me." She lay back down, making certain her back was to him before she tried to surrender herself back to sleep.  
  
With a small sigh of remorse, Eroket turned again. He had probably just destroyed his friendship with Boneflower...how could he have been so abysmally stupid? An example of thinking with his heart instead of his head...he knew Boney would accompany him on the job, still...if for no other reason then a cut of the huge reward.  
  
Eroket walked downstairs, making certain to keep his footfalls light as possible, not wanting to awaken anybeast who would be asleep at this late hour.  
  
They were leaving tomorrow...this was dead certain, Eroket decided. He didn't want to stay in Targas a moment longer then he had to...  
  
"Can't sleep?" The silky, cold voice cut deep to him, and Eroket turned to see the black stoat.  
  
Seated luxuriously on one chair, leg crossed over the other, the stoat cut a cocky devil-may-care figure...and for good reason, a single glance told Eroket this beast was dangerous.  
  
His features were handsome, his eyes the same brilliant amber shade as Eroket's...but something in those eyes repelled the younger ermine...something marked this stoat as a dealer of death, a passionless killer who killed for the sheer joy of killing...the epitome of the word 'assassin.'  
  
"Davrag Joris, my young friend..." The stoat replied in the same cultured, intelligent voice, nodding to the chair across from him. "Do sit, I'd appreciate your company."  
  
Eroket hesitated, the name Davrag ringing a bell...this was the creature who had threatened Boneflower...the beast who had threatened his friend. For a moment a hot rage enveloped the ermine and he wished to draw his sword and slash Davrag from gut to throat...and then he realized he carried no weapon.  
  
"Sit." There was no mistaking the dangers in that one word...and Eroket sat across from the ebon furred killer, trying to look friendly or at least pass for it.  
  
"Eroket Nightblade..." Eroket replied slowly, tensed for any sudden movement.  
  
"Ahh...Aleran Nightblade's son, the prodigy of Jald Nightson and Kalis Deiran...General of the Calpathions and slayer of General Visla...I have heard of you, young Eroket...your fame spreads even to Calishan to Crimson Tears..."  
  
"Crimson Tears?"  
  
"Ah yes...the controlling force behind the streets...I am a...associate of Crimson Tears." Davrag grinned, revealing sharpened fangs.  
  
"Hn...and why do you want to speak to me?"  
  
Davrag grinned again, a paw gripped a glass of damson wine and brought it to the stoat's lips, sipping delicately before lowering it. "I like to meet my rivals..."  
  
"Rivals?" Eroket couldn't believe what he was hearing, "We're not-" Davrag cut him off with a raised paw.  
  
"We are rivals, boy...your skills and your father's skills make us rivals alone...if all the praise Jald Nightson heaps upon you is true then we are indeed rivals..."  
  
Eroket swallowed hard, realizing his predicament...in the mercenary worlds, one often took the first opportunity to eliminate a helpless rival.  
  
"Heh...don't demean me, boy...I wouldn't kill you like this...there'll be more then enough time on this little hunt, Eroket Nightblade...more then enough time for us to cross blades."  
  
"I'll look forward to it..." The ermine tried to hide the severe unease he felt around this beast...the fear he seemed to inspire. Eroket understood exactly how he had terrified Boneflower so.  
  
"Tell me one thing, Eroket...do you believe in Dark Forest? Or do you paint yourself in the night and howl at the moon? Maybe you beleive in nothing awaiting your soul?"  
  
"What do you care?" Eroket was honestly confused by the question.  
  
Davrag smiled charmingly, "I'm just wondering what afterlife I'm gonna send you to..."  
  
"Look to your own..." Once more trying to cover fear with bravado...  
  
Davrag laughed and rose. "Please, feel free to finish the drink...I bid you well until our next-and probably final-meeting...I'll give Jald your regards...we must be off on the hunt after all."  
  
With a mocking bow and a laugh, he was gone...leaving Eroket to his fears and his doubts.  
  
***  
  
Sleep did not come easy to Jald Nightson...but sleep he did...and he dreamed.  
  
Jald heard the cries of old enemies, saw himself training soldiers, saw himself training Eroket Nightblade and Geras Iridanis in the art of swordplay...and he relived the war...he heard the screams of the innocents, heard the children scream as the Death Watch soldiers, soldiers he, Jald Nightson had trained, cut at them with their blades.  
  
The dream turned into a nightmare as he saw Eroket Nightblade, the prodigy and star pupil among them, destroying all he had taught, defiling Aleran's memory, becoming a murderer, a child-killer-  
  
"This one is different!" He cried suddenly, jolted awake. He was alone, Davrag gone off on a scouting or some such...the only witnesses to his cry were the moon and the stars...  
  
"This one...is different..." He had to believe that.  
  
He had too... 


	7. Shadow Dance

Davrag Joris did well to hide his cruel smirk as he swept through the streets, black cloak wrapped tightly around his slim form. He had already decided not to tell Jald about what had transpired...the Manticore would obviously not be too pleased about his taunting of Jald and Kalis's 'star pupil.' Davrag sneered at the thought.  
They all feared Jald...all those on the streets. Jald's reputation spread throughout the cities and the nations, pockets were emptied to buy the services of the ferret sword master. Those who had earned marks from those they had wronged trembled in fear of a visit from the black shadow of death that was Jald Nightson.  
Do they not know it is Davrag Joris they should fear? Davrag let a rare snarl cross his features, sharpened fangs clenching tightly as his paws as they touched the hilts of his swords. He who slew Jald Nightson, in essence, gained credit for all those Jald had slain. With one swing of a sword or thrust of a hidden dagger, one could claim a reputation throughout the entire continent!  
But Jald was the best for a reason, Davrag, though he hid it under his flamboyant and cocky air, would never willingly face Jald in a fight. Davrag was fast, that was true, but Jald had superior skill. Davrag had seen the ferret fight several times and knew, for all his boastings and taunting, that Jald would cut him down...still, one could dream, the same as Davrag could dream of the fight with Aleran Nightblade, a fight that could never occur. Davrag always loved testing his skills, pushing his limits and slaying those of lesser skill...and greater skill too, Davrag considered fair fights boring against those of greater skill. Jald, however, had been trained in the military and knew how to watch for and counter means both fair and foul.  
Jald had his uses, that was true, and Davrag firmly intended to end the ferret's life once their little job and the ferret's uses were finished. Davrag stood to gain no matter who won the final battle between Vandashira and Jald, or perhaps the young ermine Eroket.  
Perhaps Jald or Eroket would win the final confrontation or perhaps Vandashira would...and then weakened and exhausted they'd fall easy prey to Davrag's swords. Almost a shame, Davrag's competitive instinct would have loved a chance to test his combat skills against Jald and Eroket's, but perhaps the young ermine wasn't completely out of the question. But no matter how this worked out, Davrag was probably coming back a happy, rich and famous stoat.  
No need to elaborate on how any of that little trio had really died, was there?  
***  
Jald rubbed a dark furred paw against his temples, pressing his cloak to his forehead to clear away the thin sheen of sweat that had appeared on his brow.  
Shirtless, wrapped tightly in his green cloak and his sword was just out of reach, at the Academy, such carelessness would have merited a flogging.  
Jald placed himself within his sword's reach, laying a paw on the familiar hilt protectively. This blade was an extension of himself, what he had lived by for so many years.  
"Evening, Jald..."  
"Davrag..." Davrag appeared from the shadows, crouching by the fire, his handsome face emotionless, amber eyes narrowed thoughtfully.  
"How'd your little scouting expedition go?" Jald queried, Davrag shrugged once, rising to his feet.  
"Fine as can be expected...turns out dear Eroket is indeed on our hunt as well..." He grinned secretly, seeing Jald flinch slightly at the mention of Eroket's name.  
"He hates me...rightfully so..." Jald growled as he rose to his feet, emerald eyes narrowing upon Davrag's face, holding the stoat fast in their gaze.  
Davrag smiled and took a step back, out of sword range. "My, my...you're very restless tonight, eh?"  
"You could say that," Jald replied with a trace of a smile, sword tip digging into the ground.  
"Well, then, Jald, what say we make some sport of our own?" Davrag grinned, snapping both blades from their sheaths.  
Jald stared for a moment before a slow grin spread across his face, revealing his sharp teeth; this was just the exercise he needed this night, the perfect way to forget his dream. Before he knew it, his sword was up at the ready.  
Davrag struck first, blades a whirling storm of motion, finding his blades inexplicably parried by one sword swing, knocking one curved sword into the other.  
Davrag gave a small nod and came on, blades slicing at Jald's head, only to meet empty air as Jald sidestepped, a thrust of the broadsword missed as Davrag sprang to the side, holding his twin swords in a defensive position.  
Jald attacked, a low thrust to Davrag's footpaws and the stoat brought his blades down in a cross down parry, trapping Jald's blade, leaving the only action for Jald would be to step back, leaving them both even.  
Jald's eyes narrowed as he stepped back, readying his blade as Davrag's blades snapped up to ready position, both seemed to move as one, Jald's superior skill countering Davrag's amazing speed.  
Davrag whirled, arms blurring, frustrated to see how Jald matched him with every move, every parry was flawless, every attack calculated to bring an advantage or defeat his own disadvantage.  
Neither had received any injuries beyond several light scratches to the torso, both were breathing slightly harder then when they had started and both eyed the other with a new respect, this was their first time ever fighting against one another and both were realizing for the first time, the limits and skills of their opponent.  
Davrag made the final move to end the duel: a hard thrust followed up by both swords. Jald spun suddenly, stopping at the back, blade stopping less then an inch from biting into Davrag's spine. "I think this is off to me..."  
The tip dug into Davrag's back, drawing a ruby droplet of blood. Seconds later Davrag's swords were released from his paws to fall to the ground. "A good match, eh?"  
"Very..." Jald rose, cocky smile in place as he turned the blade's point away from Davrag, deciding against killing the stoat on the spot.  
Davrag spun to face Jald, keeping the burning humiliation from his face, "I suppose that's the skill you demonstrated at your...graduation?"  
Jald restrained a flinch. "Perhaps..."  
"I suppose Eroket Nightblade must be as good as you, then?"  
Jald grinned harshly, "You're so concerned with him...what's wrong? Afraid he'll prove your equal? Maybe he'll prove your better? That'd make your entire life and empty lie, hmm?"  
Davrag shrugged and sat. "We'll move out tomorrow...no need to dwell on this, Jald..."  
Jald smiled and sat, never taking his eyes from Davrag. He had made another enemy that night, so what? He'd made many...neither he nor Davrag would backstab the other unless they had something to gain. Jald often saw the fates of those who always looked over their shoulders, fearing a knife in their spines...their deaths always came from the front. 


	8. Love and War

"Move it, Ero!"  
Boneflower's cheerful voice pierced the stillness of the morning air and countryside as they set off from Targas. Boneflower's demeanor had changed remarkably from the night before. She had woken up her same, usual, peppy self and treated Eroket as if nothing had changed between them.  
Eroket wished he could act under the same masquerade. "Yeah, yeah, Boney...I'm coming..."  
Boney's voice chirped a cheerful 'good' that irritated Eroket to no end...why was she doing this?  
Because she doesn't have any emotional attachment...Eroket's thoughts replied. She hides herself too much and the way she acts is just a guard from the world...physical intimacies would mean nothing emotionally, Eroket thought, reflecting upon Boneflower's words from the night before.  
Eroket resolved to bring this up some other time, placing the thoughts at the back of his mind for the time being, it wouldn't do to get too caught up in this.  
"Boneflower, stop and come here..." Eroket lowered the light packs he carried and sat upon the grass, motioning for Boney to sit in front of him.  
Boneflower obeyed instantly, ceasing her forward pace and stalking over to her male counterpart, sitting in front of him. "Yeah, Erry?"  
Eroket nodded. "We need to make some plans...about the job." He added hastily as he saw the familiar light appear in Boneflower's eyes, felt a bit guilty as her face fall after the final three words of his statement.  
"Yeah, job, right...anyways, what's there t'talk about?"  
"Well, for starters, how we're going to actually find Vandashira...two, how we're going to get any hint of her whereabouts and three, how we're going to take care of Jald and Davrag."  
Boney looked a bit confused at the last statement. "Eroket, 'ow d'you- "  
Eroket cut her off immediately. "I met Davrag last night..."  
Boneflower's eyes widened instantly, her paws, paws that should have been delicate, now rough from years spent with a sword, clasped the hilt of her blade, eyes hardening. "Y'didn't think to tell me?"  
"Not like you gave me a chance..." Ero replied, and regretted it instantly. Boneflower shrugged lightly, not seeming offended in the least.  
"Err, yeah...I may've been chatterin' on a little too much...anyways, how'd It go? Did y'fight him?"  
Eroket shook his head. "I wasn't armed...if I made a move, he'd have killed me...Boney, and I think he's honestly as good as Jald..."  
Boneflower nodded slightly, her teeth biting into her bottom lip. "Yeah...and 'e's much...colder..."  
"You don't know Jald as well...bastard killed Kalis...left him to die..." Eroket's amber eyes hardened, fist clenching at his side. "I'd kill him as easily as Davrag..."  
Boney looked a bit saddened at that. "Then what's seperatin' ye from him, Ero?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"If ye're killin' Jald or Davrag to stop them from killin' others or to stop them from killin' us, I say it's a good thing...if ye're killin' them to deny what they are, then I'm weepin' for ye."  
"Speak clearly, Boneflower, I don't follow..."  
"Killing Davrag and Jald won't change the color of their fur or the color o' yer own, Eroket Nightblade!" Boneflower's eyes were hard; her voice carried an honest seriousness Eroket had never before seen. "I know how ye feel, better'n most...we've been friends for years now! I see how you look...lookin' at Davrag was like lookin' inta a mirror and ye didn't like what ye saw...just a change o' circumstances, just imagine if Visla picked ye up instead o' Kalis...ye'd be everything Davrag Joris is t'day."  
Eroket sat back, completely stunned that Boneflower had voiced the truth that he had been so afraid to admit. "You don't know what it's like...seeing a monster like that stepping out in front of you like that...to be reminded of what you could have become..."  
"Don't I?!" Boneflower's voice hardened, her eyes narrowing sharply. "I know it just as well as you do, Eroket! Every time I see a normal girl with a normal family, I'm reminded of what I'll never be...and at the same time of what I coulda become...but that's all it is, Ero...a dream or a nightmare," Boneflower's voice softened. "He's a nightmare you gotta wake up from...he represents what you'll never be..."  
Her arms reached out and she drew Eroket into an embrace, Eroket didn't protest at all, even returned her attentions somewhat as Boneflower whispered. "Ye're Eroket Nightblade, not Davrag Joris...and if ye ever have any doubt o' that, just recall the people who count on ye...ok? Just look t'me if ye ever need help...ye mean a lot to me, y'know."  
Eroket smiled, reluctantly releasing himself from her embrace. "Thanks..."  
"Don't ye dare think this means we're givin' up the hunt, Ero...and don't ye ever say to me Davrag won't deserve t'die...but if it ever comes time to finish it, remember why you cut him down, it's not that ye're provin' you aren't like him...there's nothing to prove there."  
Boneflower smiled reassuringly, her voice softening; Eroket returned the smile, lightened considerably by just those words.  
"Anyways, let's talk about how we'll do this job..."  
"Right...Boney, when you said you could look on a normal girl and see what you'd never be, what did you-"  
"What'd I mean?" A sad smile crossed Boneflower's face. "It's...nothing, Ero...nothing at all..."  
He understood not to press her; understood somebeasts are entitled to secrets of their own. He'd let her keep hers. He just had to ask about one other creature: "What about Jald Nightson?"  
"That's a choice ye'll have to make, Eroket...noone else can make it but you."  
Eroket nodded. "Did you really mean I meant I lot to you?"  
Boneflower laughed and pounced suddenly, throwing Eroket to the ground, grinning impishly at him. "O' course I do! Now are ye gonna be an idiot or are we gonna get on with our job!"  
Eroket smiled and pushed the female ermine off him onto her back. "Enough of that already, or we won't get anything done! Anyways, our best bet may be in the north to Meridian...there's a good deal of vice there, plus it's far enough away from Calishan...I want to avoid that place at all costs, especially if the rumors're true..."  
Boneflower nodded. "Meridian it is then! Umm...Ero, what's Meridian?"  
"Large city in the north, it's where my father's from so there's a good military I've heard...and plenty of bandits and crime groups in the surrounding areas...if anybeast'll have knowledge of Vandashira, the beasts there will...and I'll make a million gold coin bet that we'll find something...in fact, I'm counting on it." 


	9. Pawns and Queens

The Masked One was close, he could feel it.  
  
Cold sapphire eyes stared out from the black mask that covered the face, though the form hinted at some type of mustelid, the Masked One neither verified nor denied any claims of his species. He preferred himself wrapped in a black cloak of mystique and rumors, it added to the fear others possessed for him. For the Masked One was the greatest of agents serving under Lord Snowshadow and it was his job to observe Jald Nightson and Eroket Nightblade until the job's completion.  
  
The Masked One could do no less for the one he called master. Pulling his cloak around his head, hiding any hints of his masked features, her narrowed his eyes, voice soft and unrevealing of any of the power or respect he commanded as one word emerged: "Meridian..."  
  
Meridian, the city to the north, jewel of the northlands, where the famed Aleran Nightblade and Jald Nightson had been born. The armies of Meridian were legendary...even moreso if they graduated from the dreaded Academy.  
  
Rumors surrounded the great structure where the best warriors were raised and trained. Only about half that number ever graduated, the others met their ends in various 'accidents.'  
  
The Masked One allowed himself a shrug as he surveyed the plains, drawing his dark cloak tight around his body. Lord Snowshadow desired the death of Vandashira for reasons best known to himself, it wasn't his servants' place to guess, now was it?  
  
It intrigued him that Davrag Joris and Boneflower Windlass had been sighted with the respective mercenaries, partners perhaps? That surprised the Masked One. He had gone to great lengths to convince Lord Snowshadow that Jald and Eroket were the ideal mercenaries for this hunt. Lord Snowshadow greatly trusted his valued aide's intelligence and judgment and had decided upon Jald and Eroket in the end. The wolf lord wouldn't be amused if it turned out it looked as though he was overestimating what the Masked One had assured him were the finest mercenaries in the land.  
  
The Masked One knew precisely where Vandashira was located, could kill her with great ease, but he had been explicitly forbidden from aiding the hunters in any way, ordered only to hinder them if he had to interfere at all.  
  
Well, he was fine with that. The Masked One's loyalty to his master was unparalleled and he had been sent on this mission for his great Lord.  
  
He was almost sorry he couldn't help either of the hunters of the way, it'd make things much less wrenching to watch. Perhaps he would lend his aid here and again...leave some clues. Surely testing the hunters' abilities couldn't hurt, surely Lord Snowshadow would understand.  
  
And if Eroket had to die, well, the Masked One was sure he would understand as well.  
  
***  
  
A sleek ebon furred paw placed a parchment down as a slim, curvaceous form leaned back in a seat, cold, dark eyes narrowing against the dim light of the lantern to study the parchment in front of their owner's figure.  
  
Tail twitching disdainfully, Vandashira the Living Darkness tore the parchment into several pieces and flung them to the floor, her dark eyes radiating contempt as she bared her fangs, argent light against the blackness of her fur, dark robes drifting around her form as if she wore the very darkness she lived in, as if she could truly wield the shadows.  
  
"Terrlin." The two syllables flowed from mouth silkily, the single, soft command bringing to her one of her most valued agents.  
  
"Milady?" The shuffle of footpaws against stone alerted Vanda to the ferret's presence, Vanda didn't even turn to look at him, simply placing a paw on the hilt on one of her blades out of pure habit, her silken voice replying to her underling's query.  
  
"Terrlin, I have been informed that my dear friend, Lord Snowshadow has enlisted the services of Eroket Nightblade and Jald Nightson to bring him my head...attached to my body or not makes little difference.  
  
"Milady?" Terrlin's voice carried undeniable curiosity. "How were you-"  
  
"Informed of this, Terrlin? He told me of course...sent me a message through one of my agents 'warning' me." Her shoulders tensed as she pulled the shadowy, ebon robes tight around herself. "Our little Calpathions are biting off more then they can chew, I do believe..." A hollow, emotionless laugh echoed from her throat as a cold smirk found its way upon her seemingly delicate face, "Terrlin, I have heard they travel to Meridian now...I wish you to follow them yourself...our agents stationed in Meridian already can provide enough aid for you...Master Argith of the Academy especially...I don't want them to die just yet though."  
  
She could imagine Terrlin's fierce grin. The ferret was one of her most valued agents, one of the few she kept by her side at her hidden domain and he was one of the few she severely relied upon in times such as these.  
  
"Take your time...enjoy playing with them. And don't even worry about them finding their way here. My domain is hidden from the eyes and minds of all but one of our contacts." Vandashira turned, facing her subordinate, dark eyes seeming to gleam in the lantern's light as she reached out a paw and stroked Terrlin's face, allowing him a glimpse of her undeniably beautiful features, "If Snowshadow wishes to prolong our conflict and garner benefits for himself then it is only just I respond in kind...and if you find any notice of Geras Iridanis's little Crimson Tears linked to this, please let me know...I should have dealt with that worm two years ago when he took over..."  
  
Terrlin knew better then to interrupt the Living Darkness, he had seen too many of his comrades end their lives that way; he simply nodded at the appropriate points, concealing his fierce glee as being selected for such an important mission. "I shall not fail you, milady...I shall leave for Meridian immediately."  
  
"You do that." Vandashira nodded to himself, sauntering her tail, flicking her tail lightly at him as she folded her paws under her chin, cold smirk in place.  
  
"The Manticore's arrogance shall be repaid in full...and I'll plan something special for the young hero." Her grin widened, pearly fangs glinting, hardly noticing Terrlin exit the room.  
  
Eroket and Jald were just pawns in a larger game, one played by her and her opponent. But Vandashira had forgotten one important thing about pawns in the grand game:  
  
Pawns can become queens...  
  
***  
  
"Meridian...it is more splendid then I could have imagined...is it like you remember, Jald?"  
  
Davrag was staring at the white walls of the great city Meridian, gleaming amber eyes holding a rapturous expression. It had been Davrag's decision to travel to Meridian in search of clues, both completely unaware their hunting rivals had decided upon the same idea.  
  
"What is the plan then, Jald Nightson? You know your way around this great city...perhaps we should visit the Academy?"  
  
Jald kept his face expressionless. "Never mention that place to me again, Davrag...we'll go there if need be...but not until then."  
  
"Now, now...perhaps the great Manticore is getting sentimental?" The amber eyes nearly twinkled as Davrag grinned, Jald was enraged at his cocky attitude, especially from a beat who he had proven himself superior to in battle.  
  
"Enough of your games," Jald snarled angrily, "You have suggested I return to Meridian, a place I am not comfortable, and so I have come. We are here, so what does the great Davrag Joris suggest? Because if it were up to me, I would not even be here...but now that I am and have to be here, I am going to reacquaint myself with the going-on in that accursed place...including that damned Academy..." The green eyes narrowed. "Perhaps Ulrich is still the master there...or perhaps another has replaced.  
  
"Perhaps he has died of natural causes?" Davrag suggested, Jald laughed harshly, right in Davrag's face.  
  
"Right...because a dagger in the heart kills one naturally...no, Davrag Joris, death does not come easy to Academy masters...they step down or they are slain, Ulrich was no different I wager."  
  
At that moment, Davrag decided he hated Jald Nightson nearly as much as he despised Aleran and Eroket Nightblade...they embodied things he despised, things like honor and discipline...they stood in his way of being the very best.  
  
It was at that moment, Davrag decided beyond all doubt he would kill both of them...and whoever else got in his way...but not until this was over, only then would he have the sweet pleasure of thrusting his blade into Jald Nightson's back.  
  
Jald kept an emerald eye fixed on Davrag. "We'll talk at length once lodgings are taken care of, Davrag...I'm not letting you out of my sight." Especially not so you can get behind me, the ferret added silently.  
  
Davrag returned the intense gaze with one of his own, hissing three words, "Eroket is mine..."  
  
"Take him...I care nothing for the boy..." A blatant lie, there...but one had to lie often to survive in the rough streets. It was true when Jald was a child, it was true when he was an adult.  
  
They had been given this job together, to enrich both themselves and Geras Iridanis...they would succeed together or they would fall together.  
  
At least, Davrag thought, if I fail this, you will not long outlive me...  
  
Though it was not as comforting to believe Jald Nightson was thinking the exact same thing. 


	10. The Academy

I was wrong all those years ago.  
  
My true doppelganger, the true reflection of evil I stared at, the beast whose beliefs were an absolute perversion of my own was Davrag Joris.  
  
I cannot say I'll ever forget him, and never will I cease to despise him. Despite all of what Boneflower told me, I cannot help but hate Davrag Joris for what he is.  
  
Perhaps this is hypocritical; however, I too, was a killer at one point in my life, taking the lives of others for a bagful of gold. I cannot remember a single time I slew an innocent or a beast who did not deserve the cold kiss of my blade...and now I make an excuse for a life lived in darkness, excuses to ease my guilty conscience and soothe my soul.  
  
Boneflower seems to know what she speaks of...telling me the simple truth I needed to hear. I realize now to hunt Davrag Joris would place me on that killer's moral level, to hunt others simply for the sake of killing without a thought to the money or morals involved in it is an act of unbridled cruelty and to hunt a beast even as vile as Davrag Joris for what he is would make me no better then him.  
  
But am I better then him? I'd like to think so. Even now as I arrive at the great city of Meridian the doubts gnaw at me...and what of Jald Nightson, the famed Manticore? I'd gladly cut Davrag down should we meet in combat but does my old teacher, my father's greatest friend deserve to die in the same manner?  
  
I think of Kalis Deiran and I say yes...I think to all the years of humiliation and cruelty from him and I say yes...and I can't help but pity him. He is what his life has made him. Jald Nightson isn't evil, not in the way Davrag Joris is...he gains satisfaction and perhaps pleasure from slaying his foes but I know Jald honestly thinks he's never killed anybeast who has not deserved to die. Davrag does not care about innocence...  
  
May the fates help me if the rumors of Meridian are true...may the fates help me...I don't know what I am anymore...  
  
-Eroket Nightblade.  
  
  
  
The Academy of Meridian...located nearly a mile away from the great city...a great structure made of pure marble stone, in a towering formation above the trees themselves. Nobeast remembered how the Academy even came to be...it was simply...there.  
  
The Academy was where the greatest warriors in the Meridian military were trained, to devote themselves to their weapons and to leave their hearts and souls behind. One would submit to the conformity or one died. It was simple as that.  
  
Terrlin liked it just fine.  
  
Vanda's chief agent smirked, noting his flanking guards' unease and gave a small sneer, binding his black cloak tighter.  
  
"Is this the famous 'Academy,' creature?"  
  
The masked figure standing between two of Terrlin's six guards nodded once, sapphire eyes focused well, cold, but slightly youthful voice was strong and carried the weight of a creature sure of himself, even though his weapons had been confiscated when he had come across Terrlin and his group merely five hours ago.  
  
"It is the Academy indeed, Terrlin," The Masked One replied, informality present in his tone. Terrlin didn't like the insolence.  
  
"How do I know y'ain't got a trap set up fer us, slytongue?"  
  
The Masked One shrugged, smart enough to have pointedly not mentioned who he was working for when he had been encountered by Terrlin's group.  
  
"Fyric, Aldon," Terrlin nodded to a pair of stoats, dressed as he was: A black cloaked marked with the insignia of a crimson dagger, Vandashira's symbol, "Take a rap on that there door...see who answers..."  
  
"You fear for no reason. The lord of this academy isn't an enemy to your mistress...quite the contrary indeed, my cautious friend," the Masked Figure chuckled.  
  
"One more word and I'll have ye run through! That'll shut yer waggin' tongue, eh?" Terrlin's voice had a sharp edge to it.  
  
Fyric and Aldon swallowed hard, walking to the Academy's greaten oaken doors. Fyric, the larger of the two looked at the great brass knocker, lifting it slowly and releasing it, letting it slam into the doors with a reverberating, very loud sound.  
  
For a few moments not a thing happened...and then the sounds of nocked longbows could be clearly heard...and the longbows could be seen from window slits on a higher level of the structure.  
  
Terrlin's first impulse was to hurl himself from harm's way, until a voice, cold and commanding ran out through the still evening air: "Why do you intrude upon the Academy?"  
  
The Masked One was the only beast who seemed unaffected; Terrlin swallowed and called out, "I am Terrlin of Vandashira the living Darkness's service! We seek an audience with Master Tarl Argith!"  
  
There was silence for a moment, a long moment before the voice replied, "What is your reason?"  
  
Terrlin decided to tell the truth, "Jald Nightson has returned and the son of Aleran Nightblade is with him!" That was stretching the truth a bit, but there'd be time for fancy elaborations later.  
  
The effect was startling. The whispers ran through the air like a breeze through stalks of grain, then the voice replied, "Stay there...you shall be allowed inside without fear of harm."  
  
Terrlin allowed himself a sigh of relief...well, part one of this mission complete. Thankfully, all the years since Jald and Aleran had attended the Academy had done nothing to diminish the animosity the Masters held towards them.  
  
The door opened some time later. An armed compliment, more then twice that of Terrlin's own awaited, a tall weasel at their head, holding a well used scimitar at the ready, his one good eye focusing on Terrlin and when he spoke, Terrlin recognized the voice that had commanded the longbow troops, "I am Master Jast of the Academy...High Master Argith wishes to speak to you..."  
  
Terlrin nodded in relief and signaled his entourage, the Masked One remaining with them wordlessly, proceeding by as if he was one of Vanda's soldiers.  
  
Jast led them through the great Academy, up several flights of stairs, where they beheld rooms and offices, several gyms and training rooms where groups of younger beasts were led in drills by their Masters, all the way up to nearly the top floor where Jast stopped in front of a carved door with the symbol of an eagle rising above a sun, the Academy's symbol...and marking the room of the mightiest warrior within its walls.  
  
Jast knocked on the door twice, paused, and rapped another three times before stepping back quickly and waiting.  
  
Seconds later the door creaked open, held by a tall figure that had the look of a bodyguard around him. The true attention of Terrlin and his array was on the beat sitting at a desk at the far end of the room.  
  
Argith had come to power nearly fifteen years ago, after being made a master, graduating top of his class after Aleran Nightblade and Jald Nightson, becoming the chief graduate by default after the 'traitors' had left the Academy.  
  
The previous master Ulrich had been challenged. Ulrich had lost and been dispatched by his successor Tarl Argith.  
  
Argith was a fox, tall and muscular even for his species, dressed in the tight tunic afforded his rank, a dark blue that contrasted with his dark red fur, and carrying a broadsword at his side, Argith looked every inch the warrior and killer he was meant to be.  
  
Setting aside, several forms, The Master of the Academy's dark eyes turned to Terrlin and his group, "Vandashira sent you..."  
  
"She did."  
  
Argith smiled, "My dearest mate has never ceased to let me down..."  
  
"Your...mate?" Terrlin failed to restrain his surprise and even the Masked One looked a bit put off guard.  
  
"Indeed." Argith replied without a change in expression, "My mate and my partner, despite we rarely see one another...I take it hunters are after her head again?"  
  
Terrlin wondered if Argith had been Vanda's mate before or after he had become master of the Academy...probably before. It'd explain quite a lot about how Argith defeated a supposedly better warrior such as Ulrich in single combat...it explained it perfectly at that...and Argith must have been Vanda's one contact who knew her location  
  
"I suppose it is Jald Nightson and Eroket Nightblade," Argith practically spat the names out, "That are after her head...and I doubt Jald Nightson will want to sit idly by this Academy...we were such good friends..." The sarcasm and vitriol were greatly evident in the fox warrior's voice.  
  
"Yes, milord," Terrlin replied, adopting extreme respect for Tarl Argith...he doubted Vanda'd trouble herself for him over her mate.  
  
"I never thought he'd come back...not after he betrayed us and set off with the Calpathions..." Argith was merely musing, a claw pressed to his chin thoughtfully before he smiled coldly, "He was always a dutiful student when he was here...me, him and Aleran were classmates...until they got selected as partners for the Graduation...ended up killing their instructor and running off together..." He snarled angrily before composing himself, "Anybeast else with our erstwhile hunters?"  
  
"Boneflower Windlass goes with Eroket Nightblade and Davrag Joris with Jald Nightson...both are warriors of no small skill."  
  
Argith dismissed them with a wave of a paw. "Never heard of them...Eroket Nightblade, Aleran's son, is not an ally of Jald Nightson's?"  
  
Terrlinr restrained a grin as he realized his advantage over Vanda's mate, "They have been enemies for years..."  
  
"Oh, this is rich..." Argith grinned ferally, showing gleaming fangs, his dark eyes practically gleaming. "I'll need to remake Jald's acquaintance...before I kill him anyways...Vanda may whine about me spoiling her fun, but she'll deal with it."  
  
The Masked One restrained a small flinch, noticeable to Argith's eyes, but he ignored it and nodded to Terrlin. "Please sit...I'll call for food and drink for you and your group, quarters will be prepared...and you can tell me the entire news...I hope our hunters get far though...maybe to us," Argith smirked, his predatory gaze traveling over the seven in front of him as he nodded to Jast, "Because this is shaping up to be a most interesting endeavor...most interesting indeed." 


	11. The law of Meridian

Eroket Nightblade swiftly decided he absolutely loved Meridian.  
  
The city was absolutely bustling in the afternoon and beasts of all species and mannerisms crowded the street, looking to sell, buy, hire, and pay off and most any other business practice one could think of. The young ermine could see some of the beasts were fighters, judging from their attire and arms.  
  
Boney was surprisingly quiet rather then pointing out every single site she happened to lay eyes upon, the female ermine hung close to Eroket's side, drawing some glances from various beasts that she answered with one of her dazzling smiles and a demure wave.  
  
"What're we gonna do, Erry?" Her ever cheerful voice piped up behind him, causing the ermine to give a predictable roll of the eyes.  
  
"We are going to find a place to sleep first thing...keep an eye out for an inn, Boneflower...the very first thing we're going to do is get a good meal and then we're going to ask around...and try to keep my surname to a minimum?"  
  
"What, Nightblade?" Boney chirped, sounding confused.  
  
Ero's eyes bulged lightly, the word 'Nightblade' drawing sudden stares and silence from those within earshot, "Err...nothing, nothing..." He smiled disarmingly at those nearby who eventually shrugged and went about their business.  
  
"What'd I do wrong, Erry?"  
  
Eroket turned an exasperated gaze up her, hissing softly, "I doubt my father is a revered figure here considering he left the place unlawfully...Don't mention that name again! Call me Eroket, Ero, Erry, whatever!"  
  
"Ok, Erry!" Boney brightened cheerily, her blue eyes sparkling. She really was incorrigible, Eroket reflected. That may've been the reason it was so difficult to get angry with her. Her charm was certainly no small thing.  
  
Some hours later, after the room had been booked and dinner had been had, Eroket was out on the streets with the promise he'd return to Boneflower later. Plus, it gave the female ermine the time she needed to practice her sword skills...which probably meant Eroket was going to be billed for some furniture or some such.  
  
At night, the streets were much less crowded which was rather fortunate: mostly beasts with connections into the underworld would be out at the time.  
  
Eroket's footpaws padded on the ground as the ermine's amber eyes pierced through the darkness, through the closed shops, to the alleys, to any beast he thought could give him the slightest help.  
  
It was only fortune, and bad fortune at that, the events that followed.  
  
Eroket stopped for a moment, freezing in place as his amber eyes widened as he heard the familiar deep voice of his old trainer and teacher, "Are you certain this place is secure? I can't afford to be seen here, you know that."  
  
The voice that followed it wasn't nearly as hated to Eroket's ears but he recognized and hated it all the same; "Of course, Jald, of course. You must give me more credit then that..."  
  
The ermine's paws tightened on his sword, a growl escaping his throat and it was that growl that caused the heads of both figures to turn and even in the dark, Davrag Joris's grin was discernable, "Well now, what have we here, a witness?" Steel flashed up in his paw, too quick to see except for the glint of the curved blade as Davrag came forward.  
  
Eroket freed his sword from its scabbard and was ready meet the other stoat's attack when Jald's voice snarled, "Enough, both of you!"  
  
The ferocity and weight of Jald's statement caused the battle to end before it even began, both Davrag and Eroket freezing before either could strike a blow.  
  
Eroket's eyes turned from the stoat who sheathed his blade and stepped back, to the larger ferret, his eyes blazing with flames of hatred as he spat the Manticore's name, "Jald Nightson..."  
  
"Eroket Nightblade." Jald answered, his emerald eyes focusing in the dark to focus on his pupil's face.  
  
"I hoped you were dead..." an empty insult from the young ermine, Jald knew. It was just an attempt to anger and provoke him.  
  
"I find it uneasy to rest in my grave when Aleran's ghost still walks among us." Jald replied evenly, not taking his eyes from the young ermine.  
  
"Why are you here?" Eroket snarled, unable to hide his anger and contempt for the older warrior. Jald smiled.  
  
"Same reason you are unless I miss my guess, young Nightblade...we are hunting for Vandashira."  
  
Davrag's superior grin made it difficult for Eroket to keep his cool. The stoat seemed quite content to remain out of the verbal contest and leaned against a wall, golden eyes watching in an amused manner.  
  
"I am...and I don't like competition...why don't we step off this street and into an alley and see who learned the most from Kalis?"  
  
Jald placed a paw on his sword hilt, face impassive. "No."  
  
"Why not?! The Jald I knew would have leaped at the chance to kill me!"  
  
"You are incorrect, Eroket...perhaps it was mere jealousy that Kalis favored you...perhaps it was my old grudge with your father, but I never wanted you dead. I'll make you an offer: We could join forces and take this together...three is much better then two after all.  
  
Eroket saw no need to inform them of Boneflower and he had no intention of joining with either of these creatures. "I'll never join with you, Nightson...you killed Kalis!"  
  
Jald looked taken aback before he gritted his teeth, "I'll regret that for the rest of my life..."  
  
"That won't be too long if I have anything to say about it." Eroket replied coldly prompting a small smile from Jald.  
  
"Either cut me down or leave me be, boy...I have someone to see."  
  
Perhaps it was Jald refused to defend himself or perhaps it was Davrag's cold, eager grin, but Eroket didn't move to attack his one-time mentor and comrade, merely narrowing his eyes resentfully.  
  
Jald nodded. "Thank you...if you seek answers, Eroket Nightblade, I recommend you turn to Meridian's Academy. I recommend you not mention your heritage...neither the Academy nor its masters are friendly to your father or to me."  
  
"Why?" Eroket found himself asking before he could stop himself, curious as he saw the twinge of curiosity on Davrag's face as well.  
  
Jald smiled, "You haven't heard of the Graduation exercise? Maybe it's just as well..."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
Jald sighed, his eyes growing distant, "When you turn seventeen, after seven years of training, you are given a partner and led into a room with one master. There, you are given your weapons and told to fight to the death. If you refuse to fight and your opponent refuses, the master will kill you. My partner then was Aleran.  
  
"We killed the Master instead and fled...as such, we're considered traitors to this city."  
  
"Why tell me?" Eroket queried, "Why shouldn't I turn you in?"  
  
"I know you too well..." Was Jald enigmatic response, "You should head back to wherever it is you stay in Meridian. Like I said, I have to go see someone."  
  
Eroket didn't stop Jald as he turned and left, nor Davrag as the stoat fell into stride alongside his ally, "Jald? Who is it you're going to see?"  
  
Eroket's eyes widened in shock at Jald's final statement: "My mother."  
  
But for all the tension and alertness of the trained killers, not one noticed Terrlin, watching from a nearby alley.  
  
***  
  
Jald Nightson had been born the son of Leira Galla, a beautiful young barmaid, and Richter Nightson, a high ranking officer of the city. Jald had not been a wanted child and when he was five; his mother married the tavern owner's son Kevran.  
  
Jald's stepfather neglected him and Jald's mother had cared about him greatly and her feelings were reciprocated by her son. Jald had last seen her at ten years of age when he had committed himself to the Academy, so many years ago. Jald couldn't even say she still lived but it was worth a chance to see, wasn't it?  
  
Davrag trailing irritably behind him, Jald walked down the path to Kevran's tavern, even after all this time he knew Meridian so well. Some things just stayed with you, no matter the time.  
  
Jald's homecoming was doomed to sorrow.  
  
Jald stepped to the tavern and opened the door, Davrag growling irritably behind him, obviously starting to ask why they were wasting their time before Jald silenced him with such a fierce glare even Davrag Joris backed down.  
  
As the door swung open, Jald could see beasts sitting in the tavern, as well as beasts wearing the tabards and uniforms of Meridian's Royal guard.  
  
"Jald?" The voice was deep, shocked and nostalgic all at once and Jald turned to see Kevran standing at the bar, a young ferret behind him...the ferret had emerald eyes, just like Jald's mother. Kevran looked older and grayer but there was no mistaking that rust red fur or those dark eyes.  
  
"Kevran, where is my-"  
  
Kevran cut him off, his eyes cold and his demeanor grim. "You dare show your face in Meridian again?"  
  
"What are you say-"  
  
"It was so hard on your mother to believe you were a traitor to Meridian...you murdered your master and you fled the Academy?"  
  
"Kevran, that's not the-"  
  
'I don't care!" Kevran growled suddenly, "We knew of your coming...a beast followed you...told us..."  
  
Davrag was inching back into the night licking his lips nervously, perfectly willing to sacrifice Jald if it came to that.   
  
"Is it because...of the blood in my veins?"  
  
"Captain Jast...he's all yours..." Kevran averted his gaze as the guard stood and only then did Jald realize these were fighters from the Academy...almost a score of them and all armed and led by Jast, the weasel Jald remembered so well, there was no mistaking that scarred, one eyed face, the face of the brutal Academy master, the head of the guard of the Academy.  
  
"So I'm to be dragged to Ulrich in shame then?!" Jald snarled, paw on his sword.  
  
"Ulrich no longer heads the Academy...it is High Master Tarl Argith now..." Jast had the faintest hint of a smirk upon his lips.  
  
Well, that was a surprise, certainly...and an ominous one certainly...it was only the knowledge of Kevran and the young ferret-his young half brother without doubt-that kept him from struggling as two guards seized him. Kevran nodded to the child who immediately ran up the stairs, presumably to his room.  
  
"Where is my mother?" Jald replied calmly, Kevran looked away.  
  
"Leira...didn't want to see you."  
  
The façade fell away, replaced by denying shock, "You lie...YOU LIE!!!" Jald began to struggled wildly as several others guards grabbed him, keeping him from escaping.  
  
"WHRE IS SHE?! I WANT TO SEE MY MOTHER!!!!" Jald screamed, thrashing wildly, and he continued thrashing until Jast raised a paw, the nearest spear carrying beast brought his weapon over Jald's skull, hurling him into unconsciousness.  
  
Davrag realized at this point, when two beasts, carrying swords, went for him, it was time to make a getaway, a dagger coming from his belt, hurled through the air into the throat of the first sword carrier, ignoring the shocked cries of the guards Davrag sprang into action, snapping his sword from their sheaths and carving a perfect X over the throat of the second sword carrier, whirling and springing into the night. Ever since he had been an orphan on the streets of Calishan, taught how to survive with his blade and to be the best fighter, to make others fear and respect him on grounds he could kill them as he wished by any means, he had known the value of self preservation.  
  
Jast snarled angrily, "We can't let him escape! Handar, Rikvin, Gulth and Miraj, come with me! The rest'a you lot, clear off those bodies and get that ferret t'the Academy 'fore he wakes up!"  
  
Without waiting for a signal, Jast was racing after the black stoat into the night.  
  
Jast proceeded cautiously, holding his scimitar out in front of him, his ears noting the first scream down an alley, a scream cut off with harsh finality.  
  
No help would come from Meridian's citizens...such sounds were all too common in the great city.  
  
Jast signaled his remaining men, walking cautiously, nodding to a fox, "Rikvin, head on...we'll cover ye..."  
  
Rikvin walked slowly through the shadows and gloom of the back streets, looking around slowly.  
  
There was a blur, a flash of steel and Rikvin's neck seemed to explode, blood pouring from the slashed throat as Rikvin fell, not even comprehending what had slain him. There were three left, Gulth was gone by process of elimination.  
  
Jast's eyes narrowed, "Coward!" He snarled, "C'mon! Face us!"  
  
"I have better things to do with my time...but you are fun to toy with..." The sibilant, cold voice seemed to come from all directions, showing this damned stoat could throw his voice.  
  
Miraj swallowed, turning his back on patch of shadow, a shocked cry turned into a gurgle as Davrag's first sword came out, hamstringing him, the second blade running across his throat, slicing his windpipe and vocal cords, running the blade through the ferret's chest almost as an afterthought.  
  
Stepping disdainfully over the corpse, Davrag smirked, "Praise be to you for sending the other fools off, it'd have been difficult for me to deal with you otherwise...I'm sure that first rat's scream was enough to convince your boys I'm dead. Now, what say we finish this so I can look on saving that idiot Jald?"  
  
Handar licked nervous lips, raising his blade as Jast hefted his scimitar, "We'll take 'im together, you hit his left and I'll take 'is-"  
  
Davrag exploded into action again as the two sprang at him, cutting off Jast's orders as the weasel lacked the words after he saw Davrag's display of athleticism. The black stoat was a blur of shadow, running past the two, springing suddenly and kicking off the wall, hurling into the opposite, swords moving in a sudden silver blur.  
  
Jast looked in shock at Handar, the rat trembling slightly, fear evident on his face and in his eyes, then a line appearing in his belly, the line opening to a cascade of blood and gore, his throat opening as well. Handar was dead before he even hit the ground.  
  
His sword and fur stained with the blood of his victims, Davrag gave a fiendish grin, "I saved you for last...didn't want you to die thinking you ever had a chance against me..."  
  
Jast was nearly trembling. This was a beast beyond him, above his class. With a cry he charged, blade cutting, only to be parried within the dance of steel and silver that was Davrag, the dance of death.  
  
Davrag grinned inwardly and lowered his blades, feigning exhaustion, letting his guard slip and Jast took the chance, swinging at the stoat's neck...only to find his blade connecting with empty air, having overextended his thrust to the spinning Davrag who stood on his right side, affording the stoat a dozen jabs and cuts at his helpless neck and side.  
  
Davrag Joris never needed that many. 


	12. Grim Tidings, uneasy alliance

"Sir Geras?"  
Arredon's voice was like a knife cleaving through Geras's thoughts, the young stoat, prodigy and pupil of Davrag standing by his currently employer, the de facto leader with Davrag Joris absent.  
"Yes, Arredon Toroth, what is it?"  
Like Davrag, Arredon was tall and well built, his normal red-brown fur a stark contrast to Davrag's ebon black. His eyes were almond shaped and a deep green, adding to his almost exotic look.  
Trained by Davrag, Arredon was an apt student in his mentor's teachings. Arredon had grasped the concepts of assassination and the dual- sword style Davrag loved. Honorable only by the low standards of their comrades and the crime world, Arredon's lack of morals advanced him quite well in the eyes of his companions and in the eyes of Geras.  
"There is a letter recently arrived for you...written by a 'Lord Snowshadow.'"  
Geras snatched the letter out of his underling's paw before Arredon could make a move with such swiftness Arredon nearly snapped out his curved swords in fear his leader might attack him, settling quickly when he saw the older beast was more interested in the letter then in attacking Arredon. Still, the stoat didn't relax, knowing bearers of bad news were often blamed for it. Arredon didn't fancy his chances if Geras ordered one of his bodyguards to dispatch Arredon but he wouldn't go down without a fight and such an action would incur the wrath of the rest of the Five.  
Arredon took a prudent step back, watching as Geras's mouth tightened into a thin line before he crumpled the letter and flung it from him. "How dare he threaten me?"  
"Sir?" The otter lieutenant Kardran dared to venture, the head of Crimson Tears' street army was certainly a bold one, Arredon noted, if not a necessarily bright one.  
Geras waved an angry hand. "Lord Snowshadow believes he can rebuke me for setting Davrag on the hunt." The ferret leaned forward in his chair, folding his paws in front of him, "According to him I'm to pull Davrag out 'immediately' lest my organization suffer the consequences. Bah!"  
Arredon traded looks with the ferret head of the crime group's espionage systems and business practices Sithrin before nodding to Geras, "Sir, as Davrag is a high member of the Five, perhaps we could discuss this between us?"  
"Of course, of course," Geras replied, obviously deep in though, "You have leave, Arredon."  
"Thank you, sir." Arredon bowed and exited the main hall, heading out to the great manor's hallways.  
"So, how'd it go?" A familiar, feminine voice replied coolly. Arredon turned and nodded his greetings to not one, but all three of his companions,  
"As well as can be expected from Geras, Verria," He replied to the female weasel poison expert, taking small note of Arithia's familiar grin as she replied.  
"I take it that Davrag's doin' well, Arredon?" The ferret fem's throaty purr queried, left paw twisting as if holding her favored six tailed whip.  
"As well as we can expect...the subject was not particularly broached, Arithia."  
The sadistic ferret, her skills so valued during interrogations, scowled, her eyes glinting. "Maybe when Davrag comes back he'll have an idea of what to do. I do not expect Jald Nightson to return with Davrag, Arredon...maybe his ambitions will grow and we can be rid of that wretched Geras Iridanis forever."  
Her paw twisted once more. After nearly two years of sharing Geras's bed, Arithia desired nothing more then to be rid of the wretch forever, by any means, but so long as Davrag forbade it, she'd not lift torture tool or paw to Crimson Tears' leader.  
Verria gave Arithia a sharp glance. The females rarely agreed upon anything, Arithia understanding little but strength and cruelty, Verria considered her a showpiece, a buffoon, a trophy that tortured and was useful at times while Arithia considered Verria a backdoors sneak suited to nothing greater then whoring around with the groups' males and occasional kills, it was difficult work on Davrag's part to keep the two from one another's throats.  
Hallic Thargo had not spoken up curiously; the weasel rarely missed the chance to ridicule his rival in the Five, most unusual. Hallic was currently dressed in his battle array, face painted red and blue with his large trident close to paw, the savage stood taller then any other and his crimson tinged eyes looked ready for battle at a moment's notice, "Davrag'll come back..." The berserker hissed, "Won't die to some vixen..."  
None of the others saw fit to correct the simpleton as Hallic growled softly, thankfully using the sense to speak quietly, "If Davrag comes back, we take over...Davrag dies, we don't. Won't work without all five of us..."  
Even the giant's simple logic sounded good to the other three. With brief nods, Arredon replied, "Separate ways for the night."  
"I go," Hallic nodded, Arithia and Verria duplicating the gesture, sticking his forearm out.  
Arithia grasped the huge arm best she could, Verria positioned herself and took hold of the ferret's arm, Arredon moved to grab Verria's and be grabbed by Hallic.  
"We are the Five..." They said together, a bit ironic as Davrag wasn't around to complete the full symbolic square.  
"No others have ever been crueler or more feared," Arredon replied, a smirk appearing at his lips, the grin duplicated by all the others.  
They went their separate ways for the night, waiting for their errant leader to return and to dream of the hopeful conquest awaiting them.  
***  
A different part of the land had the same night, and the night brought sleep, sleep that was rudely interrupted by Davrag Joris.  
Eroket was awakened by the cold steel of the knife pressing against his throat, amber eyes snapping open as he looked into the gleaming amber eyes of Davrag Joris.  
"If you move, Eroket Nightblade, I shall be forced to kill you; you and your lover both."  
Eroket did nothing, didn't reach for the dagger hidden beneath his pillow, knowing that would be tantamount to suicide, for he believed Davrag's threat and so he did nothing but relax his tensed limbs.  
"Good boy. I knew you had sense..." The cruel voice seemed to mock him, speaking quietly as not to awaken Boneflower who seemed to have the sleep capacity of a creature in hibernation.  
"Come to kill me then?" It was more a goad then a question, Eroket firmly doubted Davrag would have let him live this long if he intended to murder him.  
"Of course not...I actually need your help, Nightblade..."  
"The great Davrag Joris needs my help? Gee, I'm touched."  
"Shut your mouth," Davrag hissed angrily, "Or I just may forget myself and my discipline..."  
Eroket decided to not beat around the bush. "Why do you need me?"  
"Jald...those bastards from the Academy caught him."  
"Jald was captured?!"  
"Not so loud, idiot!" Davrag hissed irritably, pressing the dagger a bit closer to Eroket's windpipe, "Yes they captured him...I managed to kill five of them, along with one I think was the leader, but even I wouldn't go against a whole score of them."  
"Jald? So you need my help to rescue Jald from the Academy?" Ero could have laughed, "Sorry, Davrag...you're talking to the wrong person to look to for rescuing Jald Nightson from whatever mess he surely deserves,"  
"Now, now...I'm certain you do not mean that." Davrag's voice gained a crooning edge, a grin creeping along his face, "I believe self preservation is an instinct you possess and it is vital for your well being you aid me...I want Vandashira's head and Jald is the best way to help me out with that. You I'm only interested in for a fight, but that can wait until after his hunt. So, what'll it be?"  
Eroket said the only two words that could keep his throat from being sliced open: "I accept..."  
"Good. Meet me by the city square tomorrow at noon. You can choose to bring your whore along or not, I don't care if she helps. I'll see you then..."  
The dagger was gone and Eroket could breathe normally again, reaching up to brush away the ruby droplets of blood. When he next looked up, Davrag was gone.  
He cold care less about Jald Nightson's fate but the ferret was a valuable asset and on jobs, personal feelings often came last...  
Sleep was a long time back in coming and when it did come, the dreams were so disturbing, Ero wished he stayed awake.  
***  
Jald was knocked back to reality by icy water being dumped over his head, tearing him from the bonds of unconsciousness.  
"Hello, Jald...it's been, what, twenty years now?"  
Jald's emerald eyes focused, his mind registering he was naked from the waist up and his sword and daggers were missing. The next fact he noted was that he was chained to the wall...must have been some holding cell or some such.  
When his eyes adjusted to the gloom he could see the tall, arrogant fox, dressed in the tunic with the insignia that marked him as the Academy's High Master, his red fur and dark eyes betraying his identity to the ferret, even though Jald didn't recognize the four guards flanking him on either side.  
And the bastard had his sword! Jald noted with sudden fury that he wanted to bite the fox's throat out but he managed to contain himself and reply coolly, "Tarl Argith...and somewhere around that long. By the way, how many problems did I cause for Ulrich?"  
Argith shrugged, "A lot...let's leave it at that."  
"Whatever. So what dirty trick did you use to become master of the Academy?"  
"I won quite fairly actually," Argith smirked, "I don't take well to beasts hunting my mate by the way, Nightson."  
"Your...oh, you have to be kidding me; Vandashira is your mate?"  
"Indeed she is. She gained a new partner and a steady pawhold in Meridian. I gained a beast of beauty, intelligence and power to keep my position strong. It's mutually beneficial and I have no desire to let you end it."  
"So, what're you going to do with me. Argith?"  
Argith's chuckle was neither pleasant nor friendly, "Repay you for all the pain you caused me when we were students together little by little plus maybe a little extra. In short: I really want to torture you..."  
"Still the stupid, spoiled child," Jald mocked and received a hard blow across the face for his trouble.  
"I'll leave you hear to ponder your fate. I do commend your ally though for slaying Jast, though it'll only be a matter of time before we have him caught as well."  
Argith and his guards exited. The cell doors shut, leaving Jald in the darkness.  
Davrag was free and he had slain Jast! Well this would be good news except Davrag had more then likely bid a very hasty retreat from anywhere remotely Meridian and that probably included the Academy.  
Well, let the coward run...Jald would show Argith, show Vanda, show them all why The Manticore was the best. He'd teach them all exactly about fear.  
Jald Nightson would yet escape and when he did, he'd repay Argith and Vanda and Davrag doubly for whatever pain they caused him.  
He'd hold onto that one comforting thought. He had to. 


	13. Doubts and Assurances

Cold amber eyes met the untrusting eyes of Davrag's unlikely partners. The stoat was leaning against a building, just yards away from the door of the inn the two resided in and had greeted them when they had emerged, Boneflower's first response had been to draw her sword instantly and lunge until Ero had grabbed and yanked her back, explaining to her the situation as best he could with-fortunately- no 'interjections' from Davrag Joris.  
  
"Well, my dear friends, how was the remainder of your night's rest?" Davrag was dressed in a dark tunic, cloak swirling around his slim figure, concealing his twin swords from view of the usual passer byes; he looked every inch the stereotypical assassin.  
  
"How do you expect us to do that with the hint of your presence hovering over us?" Ero growled, more then a bit irritated at his unlikely ally.  
  
"Sleep or not, I couldn't really care less so long as it doesn't impair your abilities," Davrag finished with a small leer at Boneflower that made her paw clench around her sword hilt all the tighter, muscles in her arms firmly visible against her fur.  
  
"We dinnae care much fer yer pleasure, Joris..." Her voice was tighter and angrier then Ero could ever remember it, a testament to how much she hated the stoat in front of her. Ero couldn't say he blamed her at all.  
  
"Oh, you wound me, little Boneflower..." The cold croon was back in his voice as he grinned wolfishly at Eroket, "I scouted out the area last night, got a feel for the place and located the Academy. It's large, well guarded and if half the rumors are true then it is very, very well fortified and defended."  
  
"You sound so concerned for Jald's well being."  
  
"He's a means to an end, kid. How long have you been a mercenary? I'm amazed you've built up a reputation with this sentimental garbage you so quaintly spew."  
  
Eroket did well to contain his anger as he replied in a calm, composed tone, "Aleran believed in this 'sentimental garbage' as you so delicately put it and he was the best there was for it...unlike you. You're just a shell of a fighter who seeks battle because he knows his way of life to be an empty lie and desires beyond anything else to prove otherwise."  
  
That stung more then it should have to Davrag, but he covered it with another wicked grin and a biting remark, "He was the best once but he's dead and rotting now."  
  
Eroket's eyes closed, breathing quickened, he felt Boneflower's paw on his shoulder, her soothing voice in his ear and registered none of it as he forced out, evenly as he could muster, "It wasn't you who killed him..."  
  
"Unfortunately I was not a part of the Death watch and thus cannot claim the credit for Geras Iridanis's kill."  
  
"What?" The whisper left Eroket's mouth suddenly, his hold on composure slipped and no amount of training, not his lifetime's worth could have prepared him for that once sentence.  
  
Geras Iridanis had killed his father, Eroket had just been told by one of the cruelest, most evil beasts on the streets that the ferret had killed his father in-as most every style of news Davrag delivered- the most callous style, but it was the most powerful bit of information he had heard since hearing his father had given Visla his hideous scars.  
  
"Yes, you are unaware of this? And here I was beginning to respect you for your restraint. Thought you had kept business from personal feelings. It appears I was mistaken and that'll just make the moment when my blades cut you apart all the sweeter, eh? My twin beauties here will give you-give you both-the ends you deserve."  
  
Eroket focused the rage, focused the pain, focused all the hatred and loss caused by Geras Iridanis and focused it on Davrag, letting the hatred burn in his heart and he spoke the words he knew to be true, "Before this job is over I am going to kill you."  
  
"Those are very brave words for such a stupid boy, Eroket Nightblade. If I let every threat like that get to me, I'd have been a gibbering wreck years and years ago."  
  
Boney's voice cut through the tension, tight and angry, "Les' get back in side and get some breakfast...don't get angry over him, Ero...'e ain't worth it..."  
  
Eroket nodded slowly, turning to reenter the inn as Davrag rolled his eyes, "Stay noble, Nightblade...it's what you're good at!"  
  
Eroket ignored the final, piercing barb and let Boneflower lead him inside, barely hearing her place an order but hearing all too well the swish of cloth and pawsteps as Davrag exited, hearing the hated voice call, "I'm going to scout the Academy! Be back later...I expect you to be up to it this time, Nightblade!"  
  
"Whenever you're ready..." Was Eroket's whispered response as Boney led him up to their room, letting him sit on the bed as she sat by him, paying the serving beast who brought up the small breakfast fare.  
  
"C'mon, Ero, eat somethin'." She replied, almost a plea, her blue eyes alight with concern.  
  
Eroket nodded and brought a piece of bread up to his mouth, not even tasting the food, thinking of it only as fuel to keep his body going, "He killed my father, Boney..."  
  
"Aye, 'e did." Her voice was oddly aloof, not the usual sympathetic tone she had when discussing a problem.  
  
"Doesn't that mean a damn thing to you?!" Eroket jumped to his feet, the anger he felt was redirected towards Boneflower in an instant.  
  
"Ye've known all along the Death Watch killed yer parents. Does puttin' a face to the act make ye feel better?"  
  
"My father is dead and the honorless bastard who killed him is-"  
  
"Geras is alive." Once again, spoken with cool conviction as she replied, "So kill 'im too...and kill Davrag Joris while you're at it...Ero, d'you remember I tol' you about how I wished I could be a normal girl with a normal family?"  
  
"Yes..." He didn't see where she was going with this.  
  
"When I was...oh, twelve or thirteen, m'home was invaded by a group o' pirates. The cap'n, I forget 'is name, but 'e pretty much let 'is boys do whatever they wanted. One o' 'is crew, a fox, name'a...Jurth, I think it was. Point is, 'e found me, when m'parents were out, when I was a kid and when I didn't even know which end o' the sword t'hold, he raped me."  
  
Her voice was flat and toneless, her eyes like chips of sapphires and the sheer coldness of her remark made Ero falter as she continued, "M'father found me huddled ina corner, crying m'eyes out...the moment I told 'im what happened he left our home and went out huntin'. That very night he tortured that fox t'death after killin' 'is crewmates. In return, the cap'n had about five beasts executed afore he left as they never found the killer. Now, ask yourself, Eroket, how's this different?"  
  
"What the hell are you getting at?!" Eroket was too upset to even take note she had just admitted to being raped, an offense he normally would have been enraged at.  
  
"What I am getting at, y'stupid bastard, is that it 'appened and there's not a damned thing you, me or Davrag can do! Both o' these things happened and killin' the beast who did 'em ain't gonna make it better! What I'm gettin' at is if you do it, don't do it for revenge...do it to keep 'em from doin' what they did...Geras has orphaned a lot o' families and I'm prolly not the first one that bastard raped..." Her tone softened as she rose and wrapped her arms around Eroket's neck, "Me father taught me 'ow to fight after...I ended up killin' that very pirate cap'n five years later on a job."  
  
"You were...raped? Then why the hell are you-"  
  
"A whore," She laughed, in her usual cheery way, "It's what I am an' I'm not ashamed, Ero...it's my defense I guess, from the world. But enough about that, ok? The past is the past for me, Eroket Nightblade...we have a job t'do...and I dun like it anymore'n you do but we also have a partner...him it'll be ok to kill."  
  
They looked at one another for a moment before laughing happily, Eroket smiling and kissing her tightly, "Making fun of me, Boney?"  
  
She grinned and returned his kiss, pulling him to her as she whispered, "Try somethin' else..."  
  
Eroket grinned, kissing her neck gently, finding the fastening of her outfit "Now?"  
  
"There y'go with yer mouth runnin' again...ever think ye should just shut up and kiss me?" 


	14. Atonement and admittance

A glint of cold dark eyes appraised the figure standing before Tarl Argith, an unremarkable rat of Terrlin's entourage and the ferret's trusted lieutenant.  
  
"You failed." Argith's voice was as cold and sharp as the broadsword he wore at his side, his guards flanking Vanda's agent, the others, Terrlin and the Masked one included, remained at the side, wanting no part of Argith's sanguine desires. The rat- Carak by name- was flanked by several of Argith's guards, all cutting off even the slightest chance of Carak's escape.  
  
Argith stood with his back to the rat and his guards, dressed in his blue tunic, holding a helmet in one paw as he replied almost snidely, "Vanda led me to believe her agents were competent."  
  
"We are competent," Carak replied in the superior tone even Terrlin's lowliest operative-except that odd Masked One- used when speaking to the Academy's Master. So far, Argith had ignored it, believing his mate would be a bit put off by him abusing her agents, but this was certainly a special circumstance and one that demanded immediate correction and cleansing. Vanda'd thank him when they next met for taking that stain off her reputation.  
  
Morik Ferin, the captain of Argith's guard now that Jast was dead stood close by his master, the stoat had his longsword drawn in case Argith gave him an order to dispatch the offending rat. Morik was a capable officer and had only recently graduated, his skills elevating him fast in the guard and his sense of honor and duty-mostly due to the fact Argith kept him in the dark due on his shadier dealings and bloodier actions-made him a trustworthy asset. Argith nodded slightly to the stoat, a note to stand down for the time being as Carak continued, "You wanted us to search for Davrag and we searched for him, we even picked up his trail when he came around the Academy. If you are so efficient, Master Argith, why do you not have him yet?"  
  
Argith whirled suddenly, shocking the rest of Vanda's agents as well as his own guard as the helmet he clutched in his paw connected with the rat's jaw, a sickening crack echoing through the room as the fox replied in a calm voice, "If I were not forced to review your failure, I would have him now."  
  
The helmet swung again, battering the rat's face as Argith raised his knee to Carak's gut, forcing the unfortunate rat to double over. Argith's next and final swing brought the heavy helmet down upon Carak's skull, the thud extremely audible so that Vanda's agents-with the exception the Masked one, who watched with an air of detachment-flinched. Even some of the fox Master's bodyguards flinched at the sight of Carak falling to the ground as well.  
  
Argith flung the helmet down upon the corpse, raising his visage, complete with a savage, fanged grin to Terrlin. "I am in charge here, not my mate, and I, like she I'd imagine, do not tolerate failure. Let this serve as a lesson and testament to that fact!"  
  
Terrlin looked like he wanted to protest but the dangerous glint in Argith's eyes stopped him and he merely nodded, "We'll find Davrag, Master Argith..."  
  
"That you will, lest I am forced to have the lot of you executed as a reminder to the students," Argith smiled and sat at his desk. "You lot are dismissed...take Carak's body with you...take him to the archery room," He added as an afterthought, "The students could use a target, and one that doesn't cost money is certainly good."  
  
Terrlin signaled two of his operatives, both lifting the corpse and dragging it out with them, the group exiting through the door. Argith's eyes lingered on the Masked One. There was something he didn't like about that one...he'd have to ask Vandashira about him next time they were together.  
  
The familiar feel of his paw against his sword hilt brought him back to reality and a grin lit his features as he recalled where he had gotten the sword and who its former owner had been.  
  
Every year had been hell when Jald Nightson and Aleran Nightblade ruled the Academy, each grappling for first or second place in the year roster at the final great exercise at the end. Argith had always been humiliated by the two masters, no matter how good he was or how hard he tried. The hatred had intensified after they had managed to avoid the final Graduation exercise and escape, Argith never considered his reasons petty, convincing himself they were actually completely legitimate. With Vanda's help he had risen to the top of the Academy and indeed, he intended to see that his mate remained safe, Jald and Aleran's son were just added little bonuses in the equation.  
  
"Morik?" The stoat guard nodded and saluted, sheathing his sword, his blue cloak-taken from Jast's corpse, another factor Morik had been kept in the dark about- fit his body well and he wore his new sword with pride and dignity.  
  
Tarl Argith was a bit annoyed by the sheer discipline Morik showed but ignored it, he was a rather capable officer, "Where's the prisoner?"  
  
"The traitor is still in his cell, sir," The blue eyes focused upon Argith's dark ones, "We have not harmed him at your behest, gave him some bread and water."  
  
"You fed him?" Argith's eyes narrowed ad Morik nodded, ignoring his superior's anger.  
  
"You gave no instructions otherwise, sir."  
  
"I gave no-! You're right, I didn't," Argith calmed, taking several deep breaths as he rose from his seat. "Take me to the prison and to Jald Nightson."  
  
They exited the room, passing by several classrooms and ignoring the saluting students and Masters, hearing the dull thud of the archery class as the students fired at Carak's corpse, taught to repress any sort of compassionate emotion over the years as much as they were taught to fight and kill.  
  
They descended into the lower levels, Morik opening the door to the prison for the Head Master.  
  
"Jald Nightson, how are you?"  
  
The ferret actually managed an impudent smile, emerald eyes gleaming, "Entertaining myself with thoughts of carving out your throat."  
  
"I'm sure you would. Sadly, I have no intention of letting you kill me. I rather like my position and life here."  
  
"I'd threaten your mate too, but I'd consider that a bit petty, eh?"  
  
"If you did threaten Vanda, I'd cut off your ear and possibly your nose and take the utmost pleasure in it."  
  
Argith didn't notice the small look Morik gave him as Jald shrugged, "You play this role rather well, don't you? How did Ulrich feel when you killed him?"  
  
"His opinion wasn't asked for, Jald...you really should be more respectful to this place. It took you from a street urchin and made you a warrior; it made you what you are."  
  
Jald smiled coldly and nodded, "Indeed it did. It also made me into a killer and a cold-blooded murderer...it taught me to get what I wanted no matter the cost and those lessons cost me the life of one of the greatest friends I ever had." He paused, thinking of Kalis Deiran and his selfish betrayal of him, something he so regretted now, something he wished to atone for.  
  
"There's enough innocent blood on your paws without that," Argith smirked coldly.  
  
"Not anymore." Jald replied calmly, not missing a bit.  
  
"You're a fool if you think to escape your past, Jald." Argith replied, paw tightening on the hilt, frustration at how calmly Jald was taking his situation setting in.  
  
"No, I can't. so, you know what? I'll just have to start atoning for it.' Jald smiled.  
  
Argith stormed up to the ferret and punched him in the face. Jald's head snapped to one side and spat out blood from a torn lip, smiling. "The rebuttal...the one remark your kind knows how to give...you and Davrag'd get along REAL damn well, y'know that?"  
  
"As I intend upon torturing and killing him, you and Aleran's brat, I doubt that."  
  
"You're too full of yourself." Jald smiled and leaned back against the wall, "And your very touch defiles my sword...it'd be better broken then in your paws."  
  
"The precious blade that wolf smith forged for you?" Argith looked honestly confused. He had thought for a long time that Jald's sword was his very life.  
  
"Serion Redfletch taught me that a sword isn't worth a life, even if it takes so many. A weapon is a weapon and a weapon can always be replaced. Your very grasp destroys what this blade was meant for. I'd sooner see it destroyed then have you defile it and Serion's work."  
  
Argith sneered, "Touching but this bravado avails you nothing...I'll see you again soon Jald, I suggest you prepare yourself for a world of agony."  
  
He turned and strode from the room with his bodyguards, Morik pausing to give Jald the briefest sympathetic glance as the door shut, leaving Jald in darkness once again.  
  
That was ok, he knew darkness, and darkness was his friend.  
  
He had truly meant what he had said; the truth he never admitted to himself even had just come out to Tarl Argith. It was quite ironic.  
  
"Kalis, Aleran, Serion, and all the rest of you...give me one last chance. Wherever you are, just give me that chance and I swear it won't be wasted this time, I swear it..."  
  
The whispered plea wasn't answered, not by anybeast Jald could see, but he felt it in his heart.  
  
Jald Nightson would see justice done, even if it was for the money and in the end, he'd see Eroket Nightblade once more and tell him. Tell him everything  
  
If Eroket Nightblade decided the only way to make amends for what he had done was Jald Nightson's death, Jald would join his companions with a smile on his face.  
  
Funny how atonement goes, isn't it? 


	15. Alliances and Regrets

Daring rescues rarely go as planned, Davrag Joris noted as he crouched on a tree branch overlooking the massive Academy.  
How do I get in, much less get to Jald, get out with him and to safe distances, Davrag's brow furrowed and his amber eyes narrowed. He didn't want to test his skills against over a thousand fighters and Vulpuz knew about many students there were. He doubted very much his skills would be useful against every last fighter in the Academy.  
Not that I care a whit for you, Jald Nightson. If I heard where that cultist vixen was, I'd gladly leave you to be tortured and executed for whatever the hell is you did. Damn you for not leaving me that luxury!  
  
Davrag let himself descend with a leap, landing silently in a crouch, his teeth bared in a grin as he moved through the area, years of experience implemented to keep absolutely silent as he ran around the perimeter of the Academy's pyramid-like structure, growing increasingly frustrated.  
Only one damned gate, every single window was nearly impossible to climb to even with the aid of a tree. Whoever had design the Academy's building design had known exactly what he or she was doing.  
Davrag snarled and crouched into the shadows again, a hundred yards away from the main entrance as he surveyed it, as well as the archer slits above it.  
Interesting ideas flashed through his mind. Wouldn't it be interesting to disguise himself and sneak in? Or convince them he was on their side?  
Knowing that idiot Jald, he had probably given them a description of him already which ruled out both of those plans.  
Davrag's teeth gnashed out of frustration, another day completely wasted. His paws curled into fists as he fought a losing battle to keep his anger in check.  
Self control, he reminded himself. Self control had kept him alive all those years ago when Crimson Tears' assassins had murdered his family, had kept him alive long enough to kill them and warrant the personal attention of the fox leader Gadric Kurion and it was in Crimson Tears he met the behemoth weasel Hallic, the torturer Arithia and the poison master Verria and had taken the orphan Arredon as his pupil to form the killer group the Five.  
Now that he reflected on it, Gadric was probably the only creature that had given Davrag a gift and had never expected anything in return. And in return for that generosity, Davrag and the Five had fought alongside Geras Iridanis in his brutal takeover, in return for that generosity; Davrag had put his sword through the old fox's heart. It was a rather tragic story, but Davrag couldn't have cared less. The stupid old beast had trained him to kill anybeast at the drop of a hat, how ironic the sword he himself had forged was the blade he had fallen on! If anything, Davrag Joris delighted in the irony.  
Davrag stopped the reminiscing as he heard the creak of the massive doors opening and saw three beasts emerge, two stoats and the third wrapped in a dark cloak, his features obscured by a mask  
"I dun like dis, Fyric..." The smaller stoat replied, his voice having a nervous tinge to it as the trio moved into the woods, keeping the Masked Figure in front of them at all times.  
Well, they didn't trust Mr. Mysterious, Davrag nearly chuckled as he drew one sword, his left paw twitching slightly as if it longed to clasp the second blade.  
He had spent so much time learning the two-sword style that he had nearly forgotten how to wield one sword on its own, Davrag swore silently as he drew his second sword. Even with the one sword handicap, Davrag was ninety nine percent certain he could kill all three before they were aware of him, but even one percent chance of discovery was much too great when he was dealing in such a volatile situation.  
Teeth bared in a savage grin, Davrag moved through the foliage towards his targets, giving not the slightest hint of his presence.  
Fyric was his first victim, the large stoat was lagging behind, never noticing the shadow of death until Davrag's blade had run through his throat, but even hen a slight gurgle escape the dying beast's mouth and that sound alerted the two veteran agents like hurling a spark on a powder keg.  
Davrag couldn't remove his blade in time as the two whirled around, instead he left the blade in Fyric's neck as the stoat collapses, dodging back into the shadows of the forest quick as he could.  
The Masked One's cold blue eyes took in the scene of Fyric's corpse. The second stoat, who he remembered as Aldon was looking around nervously, "C'mon! Yer supposed to be on our team! What do we do?!"  
He had left his back open, a fatal mistake, especially when it was turned on a beast not his ally, the Masked One mused.  
Aldon jerked as the Masked One's dagger slid in his spine, a look of curious shock never leaving his face as he sank to the ground and joined Fyric in death.  
The Masked One sighed a bit and called out, "Davrag Joris..."  
The black stoat appeared in a blur, crouching by Fyric's corpse and retrieving the blade impeded in the corpse, "If you think knowing my name's going to save you-"  
"Please listen, I am not your enemy."  
"With a pair of Vandashira's agents and you say you aren't my enemy? I doubt that..." Davrag could have lunged and ended the Masked One's life but seeing him murder Aldon as he did stayed the stoat's blades. Truth be told, he was rather interested in this.  
The Masked One nodded, "A ruse, as I am sure you are used to...I work for the one who hired you."  
"And who would that be?" Davrag sneered, amusement playing on his features.  
"Skola Snowshadow." Those two words sent a chill down Davrag's spine.  
"You work for Skola Snowshadow?" He hissed, bringing up the wolflord's name half in a curse, half reverently.  
"I do. It was he who sent me here to...observe, if you will. I must congratulate you. For a beast not part of this hunt, you have integrated yourself well. Rest assured, my lord does not intend to interfere in a way that would damage you or your prowess...in fact, I do believe we can help one another."  
Davrag smirked, "What could you offer me?"  
"Would entrance to the Academy and where Jald Nightson is held be a good incentive?"  
Davrag was rendered momentarily speechless for one of the few times in his life. He recovered quickly however and smirked, "One false move, my anonymous friend and I'll cut out your throat."  
"You have no need to worry. My lord wishes to see Vandashira fall. Many of our agents have been slain by her...occultist desires and rituals and her manipulations of many industries. The Academy was the last straw."  
Davrag smirked once more, "Well if we're going to be friend, tell me your name."  
"No."  
"At least show me your face then," Nobeast had ever refused that from him and it irritated the stoat immensely.  
"Very well," The beast reached up, placing the cleaned dagger in his belt as he slowly removed the mask, "Satisfactory?"  
Davrag took in the vaguely attractive features, noting the fur and facial structure was that of a stoat, but he couldn't place the face. It wasn't a beast he had ever seen before.  
"Yes, it is fine. Put it back on."  
The stoat did so, masking his features from the world once more. "Take one of their uniforms, the one with the least bloodstains and hide it with your cloak...keep your face covered and I'll get you in...from there we can get inside and to your captive friend."  
Davrag's grin betrayed his feelings. Boneflower and Eroket flashed briefly through his mind but he paid that absolutely no heed, "I have two partners...we may need them anyways."  
"I figured. Eroket Nightblade and Boneflower." The Masked One nodded once. "If you need to, let's hide these bodies and get to them in Meridian."  
"Right-wait, how did you know they're in Meridian?"  
The Masked one didn't answer. He merely stripped Aldon's corpse of its uniform and tossed it to Davrag. "Put it on."  
Davrag shrugged and removed his own black tunic, placing Aldon's uniform on. A bit of a tight fit, but discomfort never hurt much."  
It was the work of ten minutes to hide the corpses where they wouldn't be discovered and the two were off, neither daring to trust the other. For Davrag Joris, this had just become a but more complicated...and much more fun.  
  
"So, ye Morik, what're you doing in this city?" The beautiful erminemaid sitting across from the Academy guard replied with a smile.  
Morik nodded, smiling. He had taken leave to Meridian for the day-at nearly dawn, which had saved his life from Davrag, even if he didn't know it- and happened upon this tavern where he had met this beautiful, charming and witty creature and the two had hit it off almost immediately.  
"Well, I live nearby," the Academy Guard Chief replied, not wanting to frighten her, Boneflower she said her name was, Boneflower Windlass, with stories of the Academy.  
"Ohhh," the female ermine nodded and grinned, taking a drink out of her glass, "'m 'ere with m'friend over there...we're just doin' some of our work'n all."  
Morik nodded. Where had his training gone? This ermine absolutely entranced him, he was a bit ashamed to admit...if the Academy head could see him, Argith may have ordered him flogged for showing any sort of emotion.  
The two had spent the afternoon drinking and talking, about everything they could without getting too personal.  
Morik was sure there was more to this Boneflower then met the eye and he dearly wished he had the time to find out, but it was likely after today, he'd never see her again. He didn't know why but the thought saddened him.  
The ermine's companion, her friend, she said, another ermine by the name of Eroket was leaning by the door, talking in hushed tones with a creature Morik could not see, after a short time he called, "Boneflower! Time to go!"  
Morik tried to hide his disappointment, whereas Boneflower didn't even try that, "Yeah, yeah..." She sighed and stood, "Sorry, Mor...buisness'n all...hope I see ya again sometimes..."  
She leaned forward and kissed the Academy Guard on the cheek, freezing him in time for about two seconds. With a dazzling smile and a wave she turned to her companion, "Yeah, yeah...'m ready...and dun gimmie that look, Ero! I don't have a 'property of Eroket Nightblade' mark on my back..."  
"Want me to arrange that?" Morik heard her companion mutter as they exited. Noting the distaste in his voice, he was either a bit jealous of the attention that Boneflower had spent on him or he was dealing with somebeast rather unsavory.  
With a shrug, the Academy Guard drained his glass before flicking a coin to the bartender and rising. He needed to get back anyways or he'd face consequences from Master Argith.  
Morik had ever been an honorable, skilled creature, an odd sort at the Academ and not even the numerous beatings could separate Morik's morals from him.  
It was strange Argith had chosen him as the Academy's head guard after Jast's untimely death, very odd...sometimes Morik felt trapped in his duty to Argith and often questioned the fox's methods, but honor and duty kept him in his place. He sometimes despised it.  
Morik would never serve a creature as Tarl Argith if he knew the truth of the fox's connections in the underworld and his tyranny over the Academy.  
Morik sighed slightly, rebuking himself silently before he exited the door of the tavern, back to the Academy. Back to his home.  
Back to his prison. 


	16. Alliance and Betrayal

Davrag Joris had his lies concocted when he entered the Academy with the Masked One. The guards asked no questions, merely accepting The Masked One's explanation of the other operative being off at the city on one mission or another.  
Davrag kept his head down and cloak hood up, concealing himself best as possible as he entered the Academy, marveling at the craftsmanship and beauty of the interior. How majestic this place was, he mused. It was almost enough to make one forget that it was the most brutal places in the north and responsible for the deaths of so many, students and enemies alike.  
It was Davrag's kind of place indeed.  
"The Master of this place is Tarl Argith," The Masked One replied, "He's a fox and Vandashira's mate."  
"Brave guy..." Davrag muttered under his breath as the two walked through the halls, unmolested by the students or officers nearby, the emblem of the red dagger visible on their chests as to warn off any of the Academy's denizens that any attempts at making any sort of trouble would be well wasted against them and punishment would follow any foolish enough to try.  
Davrag began to find all the walking tedious after a while until they came to a large door, with the symbol of the Academy's Master and knocked once, stepping back as the doors were opened by a weasel in a bodyguard's uniform.  
"Ye back, Mask?" Terrlin's voice traveled through to the Masked One's ears, using the quaint nickname he invented for the stoat operative, "Who's with ye? That Aldon? Where's Fyric?"  
The fox at the desk, who Davrag took to be Tarl Argith looked up, his eyes hardening suddenly, "Who is this beast?"  
The Masked One took a prudent step away, and only too late did Davrag realize what was intended, "Davrag Joris of Calishan. Fyric and Aldon are dead at his blades."  
Davrag's amber eyes narrowed in fury, "Treacherous, little..." He expected the guards to move forward and cut him down right there. He couldn't do much, even with his skills against all those in the large room but to his surprise, Argith waved a paw, returning his guards to a ready position, all freezing where they stood as the fox rose.  
"I don't know why Morik'd miss this...he's always been so punctual," He mused, a smirk playing on his lips, "Terrlin, is there something you'd like to say?"  
The ferret operative looked livid, "'e killed two of my beasts!"  
"That he did. What is your point? I remind you that I care little for you little spies...or was my demonstration with the rat lost upon you?"  
Terrlin shut his mouth immediately, glaring at Davrag sullenly.  
"You killed my mate's beasts, stoat...you must have a talent at stealth...and skilled with those swords of yours, I take it."  
Davrag nodded, feeling not a little pride at the compliments of the master of the Academy himself, "I have some talent..."  
"And we can always use...talent." Argith smiled and nodded to one guard, "Bring wine for our guest."  
The guard nodded and exited, returning minutes later with a bottle of red wine and two glasses which Argith filled, passing one to Davrag, the stoat remaining standing and not daring to even sip the wine until Argith had tasted it, only then did he begin to drink, first checking the inside of the glass for any poison. Satisfied he was safe, Davrag enjoyed his drink  
Argith smirked at Davrag's caution, dark eyes locking on the stoat's amber ones, "That was unnecessary caution...if I wanted you dead I'd have had you cut down when you entered."  
The Masked One remained silent, incurring Davrag's suspicion. Had that stoat known this would happen? Had he deliberately set this up? Brushing aside the doubts he smirked, returning the gaze, "One doesn't last long on Calishan's streets or in its guilds being trusting or weak, Master Argith."  
Argith leaned back, paw at his side on his sword hilt, a not-so subtle gesture Davrag didn't miss, "No, I suppose they don't, Sir Joris. Now, on the subject of what you can offer me...I'd wager you could make an excellent Master while here...all I need to know is the rest of the information of the hunters also involved in this little drama."  
"And you think I can give it."  
"I know you can, and will," Was the curt response of the fox Master, Davrag didn't miss the threat and shrugged lightly, deciding to go with the flow and play along...for now.  
"Very well...there are two others and this is what they plan..."  
  
It was nearly midnight when Davrag Joris snuck into the dungeons, dressed in the tunic of an Academy master. It had taken some time to give his 'honor guard'-in truth, beasts who would monitor him very closely and attempt to dispatch him if he showed any sign of suspicious behavior, Davrag knew-in order to sneak down.  
Davrag recalled that fool guardstoat Morik arriving back after he had told Argith what the fox needed to know in order to...intercept his fellow hunters the next day. Davrag didn't especially like the stoat guard and had resolved to kill him when the time came.  
Let the fools monger with power and their Academies! Davrag Joris was in this for self gain and self preservation. He'd see them all dead in the end; Argith, Eroket, Jald, Morik, Vandashira...the list was long but Davrag was confident he'd fulfill it. But first things would have to come first.  
Davrag sneaked into the cell, silent as he always was, not letting fatigue get to him as he slipped in, hearing the growl of a beast aroused from its slumber.  
"Jald, it's me."  
"Davrag?" The ferret whispered, sounding shocked.  
"Yes, it's me...I got in, won Argith's trust." The last part was a bit of a stretch, but the fancy details could come later, when they were out of the Academy.  
"I doubt that," Jald growled. "Where's my sword?"  
"Argith has it still...couldn't steal it...now shut up and stay still and let me free you."  
Jald nodded as Davrag withdrew a small dagger and set to work at one of the ferret's manacles, working a few minutes before the manacle popped free. With a grin, Davrag set to work on the other, Jald holding his breath until he was freed.  
Rubbing his abraised wrists Jald smiled, "Thanks."  
"Don't mention it, I didn't do it out of compassion...c'mon, let's get out of this cell."  
The ferret and the stoats removed themselves from Jald's cell, both attempting silence best they could, Davrag nodded slowly, "We'll need to hide somewhere...anything else would be suicide."  
Jald nodded as the two set off through the Academy halls. The balance had shifted once more. Jald was freed and Davrag with him while Eroket and Boneflower moved towards an ambush Davrag himself had set up.  
The balance in the hunt had shifted and nobeast could honestly tell where it would lead. 


	17. Battle of the Academy

Morik was one of the two leaders assigned to capture Eroket Nightblade and Boneflower Windlass alongside the ferret Master Dalren with a compliment of soldiers from both the Academy's students and the elite guards. He had been uninformed to the targets' names and descriptions unlike Master Dalren...Argith didn't trust him with something like this. The thought bothered Morik slightly. The fact he was constantly living in the shadow of his predecessor Jast rankled a lot.  
Dalren was the perfect stereotype of one of the Academy's top fighting Masters: Cold, calculating and ruthless, carrying out his superiors' orders to the letter but harboring ambitions to one day replace them. Morik had nothing but contempt for the breed of soldier who believed assassination and treachery rather then their own skills the best way to rise to the top of the ladder.  
Morik had, at least, had risen to the top based upon his own skills and determination rather then putting a knife into his superior's heart or his spine. Honor was a concept that ran deep in the Academy, even if many of its denizen's considered such notions a farce, silly outdated ideals.  
Dalren was standing alongside his bodyguard counterpart, peering through the dense foliage, red cloak that marked his station fluttering lightly in the breeze, barely sparing a glance at the several hundred soldiers assembled behind him as he cast a small smirk at Morik, "Master Argith'll be pleased with this, my guard friend...it may mean a promotion for us here."  
"For you, you mean, Master Dalren," Morik replied, overlooking the omitting of a more formal address. "I've reached the top of my office if you recall correctly."  
Dalren shrugged, nodding slightly, "Whatever. Let's just see if the information that new master gave us is accurate..."  
They had been waiting since dawn for their targets, only Dalren knowing the full details, Morik again thought bitterly.  
It was nearly another hour of waiting when they caught the first flickers of movement.  
Morik's eyes widened as he beheld the two who could only be the targets he and Dalren had been sent to apprehend; the two ermine from the bar, the charming, witty, beautiful one whom he had spent a fine day drinking, talking and laughing with, "These are our targets?"  
Dalren didn't hear him or didn't believe the question worth answering as he grinned ferociously. Argith's instructions had been explicit; neither of the two mercenaries were to be brought in alive, even to find out who had sent the bounty on Vanda's head. They had Jald Nightson for that. Even so, Dalren couldn't resist having his fun with the condemned beasts. His eyes narrowed and he called, "Enemies of the Academy, you are surrounded! Drop your weapons now and we may be inclined to show mercy. If you resist, all you shall receive is a swift and painful death!"  
The two ermine stopped, shocked. The male's shock translated to anger and Morik saw the name 'Davrag' form on his lips. Turning to his companion, he nodded softly, saying what sounded like 'we have no choice, Boney,' Before reaching slowly to the schianova at his side and removing it, along with the three daggers at his belt and laying them down slowly, moving to his knees on the ground.  
The female ermine's face was torn, a brief moment of fear flashing over her face that Morik found particularly saddening before she duplicated Eroket's actions.  
Nightblade...he recalled the name now. Aleran Nightblade, one of the Academy's legends and greatest 'traitor.' This could only be his son, Morik realized with bleak shock.  
"Our lives are yours..." the male ermine, Eroket replied in a toneless voice.  
Dalren's eyes radiated a dark pleasure, "Surrendering? Yes, thank you...Kill them both!"  
If he expected a flood of death to sweep past him and hideously slaughter the two ermine, he was sadly mistaken and to his and Morik's shock (and the latter's slight relief,) Not a soldier moved forward. To murder those who had surrendered was a cowardly, dishonorable act.  
And honor was deeply instilled into the Academy's soldiers.  
"Tis an honorable surrender," Somebeast muttered.  
"Belay that," roared Dalren. The Master rubbed his chin, eyes swirling with frustration. The Master would have preferred to wipe the two out completely but things were not going his way.  
Morik had prudently taken a few steps back into the lines, watching the scene unfold with bewilderment.  
"Master," Replied Dalren's second, "Should we-"  
"I'm thinking!" Dalren snapped back angrily.  
"But he-"  
Dalren glowered angrily, "He's the son of a renegade! Why should we trust him, you fool?!" Dalren huffed and snarled again. "Archers, ready for a volley!"  
Almost immediately officers gave orders. The attackers were within range. Dalren and Morik watches the archers prepare to fire.  
Seemingly undaunted by certainty of death, the two ermine sat where they were, eyes never flinching. Eroket stared at the archers, almost taunting them by exposing himself as he called, "We surrender to the will of the Academy...even if your master has grown corrupt by allying himself with Vandashira the Living Darkness!"  
It was a bluff, Morik knew, the ermine could have no real proof...but what if it was true? Argith was known to dabble in the underworld here and now. What if he really had corrupted himself? What if the corruption had spread to the Masters? These were frightening thoughts indeed.  
For Dalren, that was more then enough. "Fire!"  
Dalren steeled himself for the hiss of scores of arrows streaking towards their targets but from the ranks came only several shots, landing harmlessly away from their supposed marks.  
"There's proof for those uncertain." Eroket Nightblade replied calmly, "Why would the Academy operatives bear Vandashira's symbol? Why would your leader impede us from going after her?" His paw moved slowly to a piece of cloth on his belt and he held up a piece of black cloth with a crimson dagger.  
"Tis the Living Darkness's symbol!"  
"It's on an Academy cloak! I recognize that fabric!" Another voice cried.  
"Stand positions, discipline in the ranks!" Dalren howled angrily. After several moments, order was restored and he growled to one officer, "Sanol, you're an expert blade fighter...kill that ermine now!"  
The young, athletic fox's eyes widened, "But he's unarmed! It'd be disgraceful! A shameful act-"  
"Shut up! Go challenge him if you need to! They want to die so let them!"  
"Aye...Master." With more then a little reluctance, the fox drew his sword and walked forward to stand in front of the ermine who gazed at him with the piercing amber eyes. There was fear on his comrade's face but not for herself, for her partner only. It made Morik jealous before he could help it. The stoat didn't want to see either of the two dead, especially after they such a startling revelation.  
Seeing the ermine making no move to defend himself Sanol hesitated, raising his sword and bellowing a less then enthusiastic war cry he raised his sword and hesitated.  
"What in Vulpuz's name is that fool doing?!" Dalren hissed to himself as Sanol hurled down his sword.  
"No, Master! I won't do it! I won't kill that one!"  
"Gatch!" Dalren bellowed. "Sanol is a traitor to the Academy! Kill him now!"  
"Yes, Master!" Where Sanol had forgotten his place, the massive, axe wielding ferret Gatch had not. With a roar he ran forward at the insubordinate Sanol.  
Sanol clearly didn't want to fight his comrade but readies his sword, waiting. He stepped in front of the ermine, determined to not let the other officer pass.  
Gatch was not only the larger of the two, but his axe outreached the sword. Sanol lunged, trying to get under the other's guard, but his moves were awkward. Trying to avoid the fight still, he shouted at Gatch and waved him away.  
The second officer roared in reply and swung. The axe caught Sanol in the neck, biting deep. The stricken warrior twisted but the wound was mortal. The sword fell from his grasp and clattered to the ground.  
Startled shouts erupted from the lines, once again archers nocked arrows. Sanol forgotten, Gatch turned on his main quarry. The ermine warrior sat motionless, inviting the warrior to attack.  
"Master!" Morik yelled angrily. "This is wrong! Honor demands we-"  
"Be silent or face charges of insubordination!"  
"This is not right," Cried another.  
Dalren whirled and floored the second beast with a punch to the nose. A louder protest emerged from his troops though. Beasts who had been comrades for years began to growl and argue viciously with one another.  
And as Gatch loomed over his victim, an archer fired.  
The shaft caught Gatch at the base of his skull, slipping in perfectly in the center. With a startled gurgle, the large ferret collapsed face first to the ground. Dalren blinked. There could be no mistake; Gatch had been the archer's target. "Arrest that archer!"  
Sword in paw, some of his loyal officers stepped forward to the archer but other soldiers barred his way, blades at the ready.  
"Stand aside!" One of the officers cried angrily, "That one is under arrest!"  
"Enough of this farce!" Screamed Dalren, "Slay him, slay all the rebels! That's an order! All who disobey are traitors to the Academy!"  
Some moved forward, others-like Morik- opposed them. An officer tried to push pass those protecting the archer but others shoved him away. The perfect lines deteriorated.  
Drawing weapons, wary soldiers and officers spread out. Despite their presence-or because of it-the situation grew steadily worse. Shouting matches broke out, others threw down weapons in disgust and others waved their own at those they deemed traitors.  
Then one loyal officer, eyes inflamed, struck at one of those who had defied him. His sword stabbed deep through flesh and bone and with a startled grunt his target collapsed but another warrior stepped forward and stabbed into the officer's throat. The officer fell, quite dead.  
And as disbelieving Dalren watched, his soldiers fell upon themselves.  
Morik's sword was out and he cuts down a beast who was rushing at him, stepping out of the battle quickly as possible, mind whirling at the sudden turn of events.  
  
It was not limited to the grounds either, beasts had been watching from the Academy and from the shouts and the ring of steel on steel from within the nearby walls, heard from the windows, rebellion had spread there as well.  
Dalren himself found himself having to fend off his own soldiers, including those who had served under him through the years. The last vestiges of order had vanishes. A free-for-all was all that remained.  
With a snarl, Dalren fell upon his treacherous troops, swinging his blade left and right, cutting down any who opposed him. Blood of his troops splattered his armor and clothing and their swords tore his cloak to ribbons. But for each traitor he killed, more joined against him. Again and again he took wounds.  
A blade caught his leg. With a cry, the Academy Master fell to the ground and rolled to his back, just in time to see a fresh array of blades whirling at him. Eroket watched the Master's fate with satisfaction and stepped up, nodding to Boneflower as he lifted his blade, "It worked...telling the truth worked for once..."  
"An' Morik was there...he didn't tell me he was in the Academy, Ero!"  
"Never mind that," Eroket replied, watching as the battle slowly began to subside as the 'malcontents' gained their victory. The ermine's ears picked up the sounds of battle in the Academy however...who could have ever dreamed it could have come to this?!  
"Eroket Nightblade..." Morik stepped forward, blade crimson and eyes filled with sadness.  
"Morik," He nodded.  
"We fought for a cause we believed honorable and our comrades did the same! However, we can only agree now in light of what you have shown us Tarl Argith must fall...we shall give you our aid, however small it may be."  
Eroket turned a smile to Boneflower and to Morik, "Argith isn't my goal...I may need him alive to find out the location of Vandashira."  
"And we shall aid you in that as well!"  
Eroket was surprised at the respect they gave him. One beast called out, "What of prisoners?"  
"Take them if you want." Eroket replied, his battle experience returning after three long years. "For now...let's get into the Academy!"  
  
"Hurry up, Davrag!" Jald growled as the black stoat tore through papers on Argith's desk.  
The two had been caught in the thick of the fighting when it had erupted nearly an hour back and barely escaped with their lives. Davrag had managed to kill a guard and provide Jald with a longsword, thankful his skill extended to other blades as well.  
The two had sneaked into Argith's room and Davrag was frantically searching for a hint to Vandashira's location.  
"Kolma!" Davrag's voice was a crow of victory, "She's at Kolma!"  
"Kolma to the east?" Jald raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Kolma by the mountains?"  
"Aye! It says so right here! Argith, you fool!" Davrag grinned widely until the sounds of battle flooded his ears. "Great, they're coming this way...let's go now. We'll take care of Vandashira later!" Davrag was out of the room first, cursing Argith with all his heart as he realized there were only two corridors in his immediate location and the sounds of approaching beasts-four or five-he wagered- to his left.  
He smiled suddenly, hiding the grin as he ralized how the Academy masters must have valued security...there were grates that could be pulled up with a simple turn of a wheel on either side, blocking off passage to Argith's office in the mazelike structure of the Academy, until the master himself turned the wheel to open the grate.  
"Jald! I have an idea!"  
Jald nodded and looked to Davrag as the stoat dashed suddenly, under the ceiling grate until he stood on the other side...with passage to the rest of the Academy at his fingertips. With a cold, savage grin he severed the rope with a swing of his razor edged sword, retracting his blade swiftly.  
Jald's eyes bulged and he ran, too late as the grate slammed down in front of him, barring his path as the footsteps grew louder. "What are you doing?!"  
"They'll be here in a few moments and they will get this thing open, Jald. And I need you to hold them off for me... I'm sorry, but...it looks like you died heroically in the pursuit of duty...or I killed you in fair battle. Seems fair, hm?"  
"Damn you! How many times have I saved your life?"  
Davrag turned from Jald, grinning coldly. "I've lost count, Jald. In all the years we've worked together, it'd been a lot. This'll just make one more. Goodbye...my friend."  
Jald roared in rage at the betrayal and pounded his fists on the great, Davrag vanished around the corridor calling out mockingly, "Noble effort but save it for Argith!"  
Jald whirled around as the footsteps grew louder. One chance left to him now. He recalled the days so long ago of the inner fury that slept within every fighter; A pure concentration that he needed to survive. Jald let his mind slide blank as he tried to concentrate, meditative skills called up from so many years ago. He didn't know if it would be enough.  
  
Tarl Argith's world was collapsing around him.  
His beasts were rebelling, Jald Nightson had escaped, Dalren's ambush had collapsed and he had seen Morik fighting with the ermine! It was unfeasible, impossible! Yet, it was happening.  
Argith's mind clouded with rage as he cut down another insurgent. Vanda had never prepared him for this, damn her! He needed to find Jald Nightson and the treacherous Davrag Joris-whose boundless treachery even he did not anticipate- and kill them both. He doubted it'd saved his life but Tarl Argith would enter Hellgates with a smile on his lips.  
Argith's guards- four left- gather around him as he cut his way through his Academy. Through student, officer, Master it didn't matter anymore, rounding a corner he heard a scream, quickly cut off...and jaw a large black figure vanishing into a room.  
"Jald..." He hissed, hatreds rising suddenly. What luck it was to find the black ferret here! He could end his life now and be content with it...perhaps even escape through one of the numerous exit routes.  
With a snarl, Tarl argith and his guards open the metal door...the one that led to the training room...empty except for one beast.  
"Argith." The word was delivered without tone.  
"Jald Nightson." Tarl Argith snarled, spitting the words like they were excrement, "You've done this! You've wrecked the Academy!"  
A dagger, taken from the belt of a dead beast down in the corridor left Jald's paw. Argith had no time to dodge, instead grabbing on of his guards and yanking him in front of the missile, feeling him jerk as the blade buried in his chest.  
Hurling the corpse to the ground, Argith readied the ferret's own broadsword and snarled to the remaining three. "Get him!!!"  
Two obeyed, the third hung back, inching for the open door. With a scream of rage, the fox Master cut him down, inching his own way out of the door.  
The first guard died instantly, the ferret's longsword plunging into his chest after a clumsy parry. Jald grabbed the corpse and pushed it into the other guard's partner, stunning him momentarily, enough for Jald to end their fight with a slash to the throat.  
Argith's eyes widened as he staggered back before Jald raced after him, longsword whirling, to be met by Jald's own broadsword in Argith's paws.  
Argith battled back with desperation, knowing full well he was in serious trouble against Jald. Even without his signature blade, the ferret was a dangerous enemy.  
Argith swung suddenly, parried as he expected and disengaging, he lunged at Jald's chest.  
Jald spun to the side, leaving the blade to thrust into the doorway. Before Argith could recover, Jald pushed the metal door shut.  
A loud, metallic clang echoed through the walls as Jald's broadsword, the one forged for him two decades ago, snapped in half, leaving Argith holding the blade's shorn hilt.  
Jald struck, oblivious to the fact he had destroyed his own beloved weapon. The blade caught Argith in the wrist and the fox howled in agony as Jald kicking him to the ground.  
"Well done, Jald!" He cried, hugging his wrist close to his chest. "I consider myself beaten...I yield..."  
Jald started for him, grim determination written on his face.  
"Please!" Argith cried desperately, "We always got along, didn't we? I was one of the best students too! I know escape routes, I can help you escape!" That was stupid and he knew it...when he was dead, the news would spread like wildfire and the fight would go out of his loyalists.  
He saw Jald's face, illuminated by torchlight. The ferret's face was no emotionless but rather a grim resolve focused on slaughter.  
Argith saw his own inescapable death in the ferret's emerald eyes. He felt himself suffused by an odd calm and lowered his head.  
Jald's sword sheared into his heart moment's later  
  
Argith's death, as he had predicted, spread like wildfire. Across the Academy beasts hurled down their weapons and fell to their knees, their battle lost.  
One Master didn't pause, Davrag Joris raced into a large corridor, filled with a score of Academy soldiers.  
Immediately blades were raised and Davrag gulped, stepping back until one cried, "Master!"  
He was still wearing that tunic! Davrag sighed in relief before he growled, "Argith is dead, the battle is lost."  
"Lost?" One ferret cried, shocked.  
"Yes, lost...we need to escape. There's no telling what those treacherous bastards'll do to us!"  
"Aye!" One guard cried as Davrag smiled.  
"You know any secret exits? We'll hunt down the one responsible for this...and come back and kill her cronies too!"  
One stoat nodded, "Aye, Master! There's a secret tunnel not far from here! We can escape that way!"  
"Good!" Davrag grinned, "And then...vengeance!"  
The leader of the troops, a large rat obviously lower ranked then a Master nodded, "Aye! I am Yarel, Master! We serve you!"  
Davrag nodded. It was so much fun how fools could cling to ideals and hope when there was obviously none left. Still, he could turn this to his advantage indeed. Passions, Davrag knew, were oh so easy to manipulate.  
  
Eroekt Nightblade, Boneflower Windlass and Morik had found Argith's corpse and the sleeping form of Jald Nightson slumped against the wall. Morik took a deep breath, Boneflower gently placing a paw on his shoulder but he waved it away. "I'm fine...the fight's over it seems."  
Eroket nodded. "Yeah...Morik, I need to know: Where is Argith's room?"  
Boneflower and Morik remained at the sleeping Jald's side, the ferret drained beyond consciousness by whatever it was he had utilized to win his trials. Morik had been an invaluable help, too...Eroket was a bit jealous of how he and Boneflower got along though...he was certain she'd invite Morik along with them on this hunt. Eroket didn't know where he stood on that issue. Eroket headed up to Argith's room, noting four corpses in front of the door and wrinkling his nose as he stepped into Argith's room, stepping to the desk, taking charts and documents. What he was looking for was spotted in seconds and the ermine smiled triumphantly as he read. Odd how Argith would leave such an incriminating note on his desk.  
Eroket's eyes studied the map and note, eyes passing over the area he knew to be the hideaway of Vandashira. "Kolma..." he whispered softly.  
"Kolma..." 


	18. Davrag's gamble

Davrag Joris and his soldiers stopped to rest by the edge of the forests, Davrag being the only one not to voice his relief at being allowed to rest after their flight from the Academy.  
"Fine," He growled at his soldiers, maintaining an air of command and gruff anger that would befit an Academy master, "We'll rest here for a bit. How fares Terrlin?"  
Yarel, the rat who Davrag had adopted as his second in command strode forward. Taller then Davrag by over a head and built like a badger, Yarel's thick fur was braided to keep out of his way during fighting and to Davrag's knowledge and estimation, the large rat's chainmail must have weighed thirty pounds but Yarel removed it only to sleep and only when he felt he was perfectly secure.  
Their flight had lasted several days with little rest and little time to eat or drink whatsoever and Davrag's soldier's accepted the rest gratefully. Davrag himself sat at the edge of the forest, removing a canteen from their supplies and taking a drink to wet his parched mouth and throat as Yarel strode up to him. Davrag found himself honestly liking the rat. He was capable, if not exemplary as a lieutenant and knew his place quite well.  
"Both of 'is legs are broken, sir." Yarel replied with a ghost of a smirk, not a single one of the Academy soldiers were extremely fond of Vandashira's pet ferret and Yarel was no exception, "He fell down the hill we passed. We were all for leaving him but his cronies wanted to take him along."  
An agonized howl split the night and Davrag flinched, "I take it that's the idiot?"  
Yarel nodded, "Aye, sir. He's been on like that for some time now. Doesn't seem tow ant to shut up."  
As if on cue, another scream of anguish pierced the night. Davrag flinched once more. "If those Academy traitors are looking for us, they'll hear us a mile away!" The stoat took a large bite out of a piece of dried fruit, chewing slowly and methodically, "I'll go ahead and see if there's anything in the forest, Yarel."  
Yarel frowned slightly, thinking hard to Davrag's pleasure. Yarel's mind was much quicker then his large, brutish figure implied and Davrag had absolutely no intention of abandoning or eliminating the capable rat even when the job was over. He and his Academy soldiers would make valuable assets to the Five.  
"Alone, sir," Yarel replied, "Don't you want an escort to go with you?"  
Davrag shook his head, his amber eyes glinting, "No, Yarel. I'd move faster alone and be able to cover more ground. Besides, it's my responsibility to take care of this mess. You're in command until I get back, Yarel."  
Yarel grinned, "That's why you're the general, sir. What about Terrlin though?"  
An expression of distaste crossed Davrag's features, "He can't walk...he'd only slow us down if he did. Cover his mouth."  
Yarel frowned, not liking the idea of murder. Davrag growled and drew his sword. "Do it."  
Yarel walked over to the wounded ferret and shooed away the beasts nearby. Terrlin's eyes widened as he saw the large rat and his howls were muffled as Yarel pressed a paw over his mouth. He managed to bite as Davrag's sword pierced his heart.  
His deed done, Davrag rose, "Bury him." The stoat replied, "Take nothing from any others who may oppose you. You're in charge while I'm gone, Yarel." He cleaned his sword and sheathed it.  
Yarel nodded again, saluting as he placed a paw on the hilt of his claymore.  
Davrag gave his lieutenant a fond smile and rose, "Make sure the soldiers get sleep and rest, but post a watch....I'll be back soon."  
He removed his black cloak and turned and moved into the forest swiftly, moving swiftly as possible through the trees like the best of squirrels, his face set firmly in concentration. He was searching for one thing: a place of woodlanders his soldiers could raid for both sport and supplies. An occupational hazard of leading soldiers and killers was one had to provide them with entertainment and excitement or they would be pressed to the point of mutiny. After years of watching the leadership of CT, Davrag knew this to be true, even more so after his leadership of the Five. Hallic had to be provided with entertainment almost daily lest he gain any ideas-using the term loosely, of course-concerning his trident and his rival.  
Davrag sprang down from the trees, quite a few hours away from his soldiers, he noted as he landed in a crouch at the edge of the forest, grinning suddenly.  
A village...He had actually found a village! Lady Luck was with him this day, he thought excitedly as he instinctively reached to pull his cloak around his concealed twin swords and swore as he realized he had left his cloak back with Yarel and the others. Simple poor luck.  
Davrag smirked again as he recalled Jald Nightson, feeling no remorse over his actions back at the Academy. Jald was most certainly dead at this time and it would be Davrag who claimed the credit there!  
Making his way around the village perimeter, Davrag tried to get a hint of the place's defenses and layout as he had done with the Academy. This place was no Academy and was pitifully undefended. Well, that would just make the 'entertainment' part easier for his troops.  
Davrag turned to the village entrance and found himself staring into the eyes of a mouse.  
The mouse was obviously a guard by his armor and weapon, Davrag noted as the mouse seized his arm and hurled him to the ground, catching the black stoat off guard, "Seems there's some justice after all, Mikel! I found one of the scum that's been raidin' us!"  
Great, there was more then one of them and by the nocking of an arrow, Davrag knew to make a false move was to die. He had never tested his speed against an arrow and he didn't care to make this his test.  
"Wait! You're making a mistake!" The stoat gasped suddenly, the mouse with the halberd's eyes narrowed and Davrag could see he was young, very young for a fighter.  
"And why is that?" He hissed angrily as the other mouse, an older one obviously pulled his arrow back.  
"Kill him, Yardo! We can at least finish off one of those butchers before the others come back!" He took a step forward, sighting Davrag as he did so.  
"At least let's listen to this killer's fantasies, Mikel!" The one named Yardo replies, his halberd point at Davrag's neck, the stoat having acquiesced submission to his captors.  
"No fantasy!" Davrag replied, his fertile mind working quickly, "I'm alone, a runaway from the Academy by Meridian! It was under my command that High Master Tarl Argith died and I killed the head guard there too! Surely you'll hear of that eventually!"  
This gave them pause, Davrag breathed a prayer to Vulpuz under his breath, which was dispelled as Mikel growled, "Maybe you wanted Argith's position, stoat! I understand assassination is the way to advance your career in the Academy!"  
Davrag swallowed again, looking into the faces of both his captors, more concerned with his own hide then hating them.  
"Wait, Mikel," Yardo replied, slowly removing his halberd, "What he said may have some ring of truth...some of our villagers noticed a contingent of soldiers a few days back. It's possible they may be looking for this one."  
Davrag was hard pressed to keep a large grin off his face as a spark of hope found its way into his heart, "That must be it!" He replied fervently, "I'm as innocent as either of you!"  
Mikel looked to his companion, "You think it's possible he is telling the truth, Yardo?"  
Yardon looked to Davrag and to his fellow guard and nodded, "Academy soldiers don't practice much subtlety, Mikel. If he was one of them planning to attack, he'd have been on us."  
"He could be one of the other band..."  
"They don't wear Academy tunics."  
Mikel nodded, the older mouse looking at Davrag slowly. The stoat sealed the mouse's growing doubts to his guilt, "I want the blood of the Academy or any bandit as badly as you, mouse! They exchange laughs over dying beasts' screams, I've heard them! They tell stories of how they murder and butcher innocents as training exercises!"  
  
Yardo's face blanched with horror and anger, Davrag paused and lowered his eyes and voice, "You must believe me...I desire to slay them before I end my own life."  
It worked like a charm. Mikel relaxed his bow and Yardo reached a paw to help Davrag up. The stoat considered attacking immediately but he was unsure of how many others were hiding in the forest or village and he didn't want to give the other a shot at his open back.  
Yardo nodded, "Aye...we'll make them pay!"  
Davrag couldn't believe his good fortune or the simplicity of these idiots but he didn't question it currently. Davrag nodded, "My name is Davrag Joris," No harm in revealing his true name to these yokels.  
Mikel nodded, "You walk in front, Davrag...no offense."  
"None taken, I'd do the same thing in your place. All I wish is you allow me my vengeance when the time comes..."  
"Aye, we promise." Mikel replied, stifling a yawn."  
Wonderful. Just wonderful. In front, he would be caught between them and his own troops, which probably would cause a loss of trust on either side. Davrag sensed the two didn't believe his story as they professed as well.  
After an hour's walk, the forest began giving out, to Davrag's suspicions, knowing this wasn't the way he had come originally. Davrag's eyes flicked through the trees, spotting several forms as he growled to Yardo, "What do we do about whoever's in this place?"  
"We have no quarrel with them." The young mouse replied, a slight tinge of nervousness in his voice.  
Davrag stopped walking, "We could try to avoid them but they may think us criminals or cowards and come after us if we do, Yardo."  
The young mouse paused, "Just a moment! Let me think!"  
"Not much time for that right now, lad." Mikel replied, his eyes narrowing thoughtfully.  
"If we head out now," Davrag continued, "we might stand a chance of escaping from them."  
"A moment ago, you almost seemed in favor of facing them," A confused Mikel replied, looking the dark stoat in the eyes.  
"Well, yes, but there are other things to take into-"  
"Quiet!" Yardo snapped irritably, "I can't hear myself think!"  
Poor kid; was a sniggering thought in Davrag's mind. He was young. That was absolutely certain, too young for this job.  
Good, Davrag thought. This may be the key to staying alive much longer with these yokels. "Aye," He replied to Yardo condescendingly, "That's a problem in these situations. You need a clear head to judge them properly! If I may be so bold-"  
"You already have been, stoat! Now shut up, you're making my head swim," Yardo barked.  
"Am I," The stoat replied, almost meekly, "Not my intention, I assure you..." Davrag turned away and did as he was told.  
In a short time, the figures had come closer, apparently having spotted the little trio. The mice were tense and nervous enough, Davrag's eyes narrowed as his sharp eyes recognized a symbol on the leader's tunic.  
"Vandashira..." He whispered, recognizing the symbol of her agents, "Maybe just a wandering band. All that should concern us now is staying alive."  
It also occurred to Davrag these agents were the ones raiding Mikel and Yardo's village.  
A weasel, obvious head of the band, stopped about fifty feet from the trio, "I am Tazak, leader of this group! These are my soldiers- Ren, Cordin, Exles, Perdis and Silter."  
Each of the black garbed figures nodded as his name was called. Silter, the only female of the group cast a small look Davrag's way that made the stoat smirk slightly.  
Tazak crossed his arms and there was a very uneasy silence.  
Davrag nudged Yardo, "You're supposed to respond. And I should NOT be out in front, it makes it look like I'm in charge!"  
Yardo walked past Davrag nervously, nodding, "I'm Yardo...a guard of the village up north. With me are Mikel and....Davrag." Too lengthy a pause, you idiot, Davrag thought.  
The group wore most sinister grins and Davrag was left no doubt to who was raiding the mice's village. Tazak cast a look around the forest and a low rumble of laughter spread as he grinned "Long way from home, guard."  
Mikel took a step forward, "We only wish to head off...will you let us be on our way?"  
"I didn't know you needed our permission, mouse." Tazak replied, spreading his arms with a flourish.  
Davrag swore to himself. It was very clear Vanda's beasts had no intention of letting them go and decided to make the best of the confusion.  
The trio moved close to together and slowly walked towards Vanda's agents.  
The company came close to one another. Exles, a wild eyed rat spat on the ground by Mikel, "I'd spit'n you, mouse, but it'd be a waste'a liquid!"  
Mikel stiffened, "Stinkin' vermin..."  
Tazak halted suddenly. "What was that?!" He screamed suddenly.  
"He called your rat a filthy vermin," Yardo said flatly and reached for a sword at his side. The agents went for their weapons as well. Davrag considered the position.  
The mice flanked him...but they were surrounded by Tazak's beasts. Exles grinned and hefted a broadsword, "Should I, Tazak?"  
The dark furred weasel cast a cold gaze over the trio, "Kill 'em all," He hissed flatly.  
Fingers digging into the hilts of his swords, Davrag readied himself.  
"You're dead beasts!" Exles screamed, darting forward, "Dead!"  
Yardo made a move forward but the ferret Cordin struck him in the face. Yardo stumbled back, eyes burning with hatred.  
Silter, the female stoat produced a crossbow and leveled it at Mikel's face. She bit one side of her lips as she smiled and prepared to kill the mouse.  
Exles darted forward suddenly pasted Mikel and cut him across the arm. Cordin and Perdis flanked Davrag and Yardo. The short battle was over.  
"Wait!" Ren growled, the lanky stoat walking over, "Where's the fun if we merely slaughter 'em? Give 'em a chance and THEN slaughter 'em! Whaddya say, Tazak?"  
"No objections," The dark furred weasel said with a wolfish grin, "What do you propose, Ren?"  
The stoat pointed to Mikel, "C'mere, mouse."  
Mikel didn't move. Ren nodded to Silter who still had her crossbow trained on the mouse, "If I tell her to wound you it'll take days for you to die. I'm offering you a chance to live."  
Yardo nodded, "Go, Mikel...hear what they have to say..."  
The mouse nodded and walked forward to Ren, Tazak's gaze, however was drawn to Davrag who looked ready to bolt away. "You, stoat! You looked like you were just gonna race off instead of fight! Looked like you were just gonna save yer skin, right?"  
"Of course," Davrag said evenly.  
"By Vanda's black heart!" Perdis laughed, "A beast after me own heart! P'raps we c'n 'ave some fun wit' dis one, Tazak!"  
"No sport!" Exles growled, running a paw through his fur, "Do you know what we do to beasts fer sport, stoat?"  
"I know a good deal about your group, rat." Davrag replied, not missing the spark of madness in Exles's eyes, "I am Davrag Joris and I work with them."  
Both the mice and Tazak screamed, "What?!" at the same time. Davrag grinned grimly and nodded slowly, "I am an agent of Vanda's network, sent to infiltrate the Academy to check on her mate Tarl Argith. They held me prisoner and would be happy to see you kill me!"  
"Prove it!" Ren growled, "Tell us somethin' only our agents'd know!"  
Davrag shrugged. "What I can tell you depends on your level of clearance for convert matters," He lied glibly, "Not the threats you hold over me."  
Mikel cursed and shook his head, Yardo was not so calm about the revelation. "You filthy bastard," He screamed, and before anybeast could stop him he sprang at Davrag, "You were a spy all along."  
Davrag caught him with a fist in the gut, knocking him to the ground with a grin, Perdis walked over and placed a footpaw on Yardo's chest.  
Davrag withheld a smile. This was perfect! Yardo's attack could only help his story in the end. Davrag knew this was a far cry from getting his throat slit.  
Tazak strode towards Yardo, "He was your prisoner?"  
"Why would I have been prodded in front?" Davrag replied quickly. He rubbed his neck, making Yardo's attack look more serious then it was.  
"Shut up," Tazak hissed, "Nobeast asked for your input. Tell me, mouse...is it true."  
Yardo hung his head, "I should have killed him when I had the chance," He hissed bitterly.  
Davrag couldn't restrain a grin, "Yeah, that's probably true."  
Tazak nodded to Davrag, his eyes narrowing, "If you're one o' us you won't object to a test...but why were they keeping you prisoner"  
Yardo's eyes narrowed, "He was helping a group of Academy soldiers and was leading us to them! He was planning to sack our village too!"  
Davrag wanted to scream in exultation. Every word from this idiot mouse proved his story even more with every word he spoke!  
"So, yer from the Academy and lead their soldiers," Ren hissed, "Not a bright move..."  
"They're completely loyal," Davrag replied. "And useful. If I go with you, they should go along too. They'll be a large help to us."  
Tazak looked to Silter, who shrugged, lowering her crossbow. Tazak smirked again, "We're 'eading to Kolma, to Shadows Keep where our mistress dwells...she'll prove your story there, Davrag."  
Davrag was relieved and horrified all at once. He was alive for now but being taken to Vanda who would undoubtedly kill him unless he killed her first. His musings were interrupted by the ferret Cordin stepping forward, "Let them fight to the death, Tazak. We let the winner go!"  
"Good plan, Cordin. After all, one of our beasts should have no problem dealing with these sorry dogs. What say you, Davrag?"  
The stoat nodded instantly. If the mice died to preserve his life, so be it. Worthy sacrifice, he thought to himself. "I'll get it over with quickly."  
Exles snarled, "If he was lyin' he'll die anyways! The Living Darkness will protect him if he's loyal."  
The others nodded in agreement and Tazak nodded, "Settled then. I urge you to play this out, stoat. I won't elt you get hurt...remember that in your report."  
Davrag nodded, "Get back and give us room."  
The agents formed a circle around the three, Mikel looked between Yardo and Davrag, his voice quivering with slight fear, "Yardo, they'll just kill the survivor...we need to fight him, not eachother!"  
Davrag drew one of his swords. "I'm waiting..."  
Silter laughed, "Yeah, come fight us!"  
Yardo's face hardened, "I won't fight Mikel...not if you kill me for it!"  
"Fine, fine...both of you versus Davrag, you win, we let you both go," Tazak muttered irritably, "Just fight..."  
Davrag lunged forward as Mikel raised his bow, swing his sword with deadly precision. The bow snapped in half with a crack. With a swift motion, Davrag grabbed one half of the sharp wooden fragments and jammed it up on the underside of Mikel's jaw, spinning away as the mouse collapsed.  
"You killed him!" yardo cried, in sudden shock.  
Davrag shrugged, "Yeah, that was the point. I don't expect you to put up a better fight either, kid."  
Yardo moved forward, sword gripped tightly, "Hold still and I'll show you a fight!"  
Laughter erupted from the agents, Silter grinned, "Aye, Dav! Hold still so the mousey c'n relieve ya of yer head!"  
Tazak folded his arms, "Aye, stoat! Give us a taste o' blood! Wound him before ya kill him!"  
The stoat forced a grin, "That'd be just too easy!" He growled, thinking he should end this fast lest the agents get bored.  
Yardon swung wildly at the stoat, "I'll kill you! He screamed, sweat pouring down his face.  
Davrag dodged the clumsy attack and kicked Yardo in the gut, "This IS boring, isn't it? How about this: I'll let you run and have fifty yards before I take a step for you."  
Yardo looked up, disbelief in his eyes.  
"Make it a hundred, Davrag!" Ren cried.  
Davrag bowed to the lanky stoat, "Aye, a hundred it is! Go on, Yardo, run. Go back to your village. Maybe I won't catch you before you make it. Go on and warn them of me...and my friends who will be going to burn it to the ground."  
The agents laughed heartily again as Yardo's eyes radiated anger, "Damn you! I'd kill you and all of these monsters if I could!"  
"I have no doubt of that. Now, run...two hundred yards, my final offer." When the mouse didn't move, Davrag narrowed his eyes, "Run, damn you! This is your one chance. I won't take a step towards you for two hundred yards!"  
This was Davrag's one chance to prove he was like them-a brutal, bloodthirsty agent, which wasn't particularly difficult actually.  
Yardo breathed slightly, "They will."  
"Mates! Honor my pledge! All of you stay where you are: On Vanda's heart!"  
They all nodded, Tazak grinned, "Done."  
Davrag grinned, "Go now!"  
A grimace of hatred crossed Yardo's face and he turned to run. Davrag removed a dagger from his belt, stepping to the opening of the circle. Yardo got less then twenty paces before Davrag's dagger found its way in the base of his spine at his back. Yardo collapsed, still alive.  
Davrag nodded to the stunned agents. "c'mon, he's not dead yet. Tazak, how many others are in your company?"  
Tazak shook off his shock and smirked, "nearly two hundred, more'n enough to take out his village with your group We were sent to support the Academy but that's obviously no longer an issue..."  
Davrag nodded and strode to Yardo's form. The young mouse moaned in pain, looking at Davrag through fear filled eyes, "Y-you swore...You promised!"  
"I kept my word." Davrag replied coolly. "I didn't take a single step towards you. My blade did the work." He nodded to Tazak, "Let's go, he's not leaving here..."  
Tazak folded his arms, "He may still escape."  
Perdis nodded, "Ye ain't no agent if ye leave a-"  
Davrag growled in frustration, realizing only one course open to him. He'd do what he had to. "Give me another dagger..."  
Ren pulled a dagger from his belt and tossed it to Davrag, the stoat catching it with ease and turning back to Yardo, narrowing his eyes at the young mouse's terrified gaze, shoving him onto his face, "You'd do the same to me..." He hissed, and slashed the tendons on the back of Yardo's ankles.  
He rose, flinging the dagger to the ground, feeling a part of his soul die within him, what little he had left, "Now he isn't going anywhere...let's get back to my beasts and to that village!"  
There was another round of laughter as Silter walked to Davrag and slipped her arm around him. Davrag had no objections; she was rather attractive.  
"Welcome te the group, Davrag!" Exles yelled, the wild eyed rat's laughter nearly drowning out the screams of the dying mouse. 


	19. Companions and Revelations

Vandashira leaned over a cauldron, cold eyes gazing into the bubbling crimson liquid within as she gasped, eyes clouding over as she saw-for lack of a better word-what had transpired at the Academy.  
A paw clutched at her heart as she saw the battles, the violence as beasts died, her own powers as a seer sufficient enough for that. With a gasp, she drew back from the boiling crimson fluids, held in a large stone cauldron she always used when she wanted to 'see' something or simply appease her own religious aspects. When mixed with materials to make it almost corrosive, it became a deadly trump card as well when it boiled as such.  
Argith was dead. Idiot, she thought angrily. He had been a poor choice as a mate. She hadn't been able to learn much else, though. Such were the tangled webs the powers of a seer wove.  
Vanda's eyes flicked to a bundle near the cauldron by an altar and she sheathed an odd dagger at her belt, growling to two attendants, "Remove that thing, it's all used up. I need something fresher...younger. Likely more then one too..."  
The attendants nodded and walked to the bundle. It was clear this unfortunate had been of large size when he still breathed; which hadn't been too long ago.  
This game was ceasing in amusement, Vanda thought irritably. She only hoped Tazak and his group would prove capable of dealing with the problems.  
One never knew how these power plays would end. Vanda swore to have Snowshadow's head at the end of this one though.  
  
When Jald Nightson awoke we wondered where the hell he currently was. He lay in a rough bed, shirtless and bandaged in some places, his sword was gone as well.  
"You're awake at last." He knew that voice.  
"Eroket Nightblade." The emerald eyes focused upon amber ones as he saw the ermine sitting in a chair by his bedside. The ermine's paw flicked out, holding a dagger to Jald's neck.  
"Don't even move, Jald. I don't trust you enough for that. You've done far too much for me to ever trust you."  
Jald shrugged, not at all concerned by the ermine who could end his life with a quick motion of his paw, "I expected it anyways, Eroket Nightblade. I taught you well didn't I?"  
"You taught me how to fight, that's all."  
  
"True, true. So, you bound my wounds? And where's my sword?" He felt a bit ill as if he already knew the answer to the question.  
"Me? Nope, I wouldn't waste any good healing on your sorry hide. When the battle was over and Argith was dead our friend Morik had you cared for. As for your sword, you broke it yourself when Argith was wielding it."  
Jald's eyes widened and Eroket felt he may have been a bit too casual in giving that news, but Jald relaxed after a few minutes with a sigh. "It was probably for the best anyways. I'd rather see Serion's masterpieces destroyed then in the paws of beasts like Tarl Argith."  
"There's more. We've found where Vandashira is located."  
  
Jald grinned, "You always were efficient. So, where is it?" He knew the answer of course, but wanted to see if Eroket trusted him enough to tell him.  
  
"Last time I checked, we were rivals and not allies on this hunt."  
"Last time I checked, I was fighting on your side, kid. I'd prefer us as allies rather then enemies. Plus, if you're going to wherever the hell Vandashira is, you'll need my help. I'm damn good with any sword; you've seen that for yourself."  
Eroket had indeed seen Jald's skills with most any kind of sword and couldn't refute his claims. However, the ermine didn't want the ferret along for obvious reasons of trust-or lack thereof. Boneflower was already convinced to invite that stoat guard Morik along and Eroket had accepted the aid of a creature known as the Masked One who had been left behind when Vanda's agents fled the Academy, a creature who seemed odd yet helpful and Eroket couldn't rightly turn down much help. Still, to accept Jald Nightson...  
"What happened to that backstabbing traitor Davrag?" Jald spat the name out as if it were excrement.  
"No clue. We haven't found him among the dead or among the living who fought with us. Add that to a good amount of missing soldiers and factor in Davrag was dressed as an Academy Master..."  
"He's got a head start then, damn him! He left me to die and went ahead on the hunt probably thinking he could claim credit for me!"  
"Smart guy," Eroket muttered, masking his own contempt for Davrag with sarcasm.  
Jald threw the young ermine a glare and sat up, resting his back against the headboard, "Only another reason to bring me along. I'm a better fighter then Davrag plus he thinks I'm dead so I'll have the advantage on him."  
  
"If you think you've convinced me with that, Jald Nightson..." Eroket's amber eyes narrowed, "You expect me to trust you? You murdered Kalis!"  
"Yes, his death was my fault. I've regretted it for three years now."  
"Why? That was the reason why we banished you, you know. I'd have thought you would have loved taking up with amoral mercenaries and killers on the streets."  
"If your hatred for me really so deep, boy? Is it difficult for you to understand beasts can change?"  
  
"Can Davrag Joris change?" Eroket retorted, "Because I honestly don't care if he can or not. I may when I've separated his head from his shoulders."  
Jald smirked sardonically, "Let me guess: You challenged Davrag, he accepts, you fight, he kills you. Such a waste, do you not agree?"  
  
"One on one with no tricks? Davrag would-"  
"Davrag would cut you down! I've seen that stoat fight and he's twice the fighter and ten times the heartless killer you are! You think he'll ever play fair? Then you're an idiot. Did you play fair with General Visla or did you attack him from behind? Trust me, fair or unfair, Davrag would be more then a match for you."  
  
"So, what are you suggesting now, Nightson?"  
  
A smile flickered over Jald's face, "I was four times the fighter and ten times the heartless killer just three years ago. Get me a schianova and a longsword from the Academy and let me go with you; Davrag can keep the heartless killer bit, but I'll make you into a fighter better then he or I could ever dream of."  
Eroket hesitated and rose to his feet, "I'll...talk it over with the others."  
"You do that, kid. When this is over, I'll understand if you don't want to ever see me again."  
  
"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Eroket replied. With a nod, he exited, leaving Jald to his thoughts and recovery.  
  
Boneflower sat by Morik Ferin, watching the Masked One from across the room, "Kolma then?" The figured chuckled, "I wondered how long it'd take for one of them to find out where she was hiding.  
"You make it sound like you knew already," Morik muttered.  
The Masked One shrugged, "So what if I did? I didn't, mind you, but if I did, big deal. It's done and over with and I never saw either of you long enough to give out information. So, Morik Ferin, who will be the new Academy head?"  
"Undecided. It certainly won't be me, my friend."  
Boneflower sat back, not getting involved just yet. The Masked One shrugged, "Especially as you're going with us, correct?"  
  
"Well, it's not decided-"  
"O' course yer comin'," Boney interjected with a cheery chirp, wrapping an arm around Morik's shoulders. "We need the extra company!"  
Morik swallowed and laughed a bit nervously, drawing a smirk from the Masked One that no others could see, "Indeed, Morik Ferin. Our trek would be long and boring without your articulation and interesting humor."  
  
If he were not so certain the Masked One had no sense of humor, Morik would have thought he had just cracked a joke, "yeah, yeah...I'm more worried about what we'll do about Jald Nightson."  
"He's coming with us." Eroket's voice rang through the room as he walked in, his amber eyes narrowed as if he despised the prospect, "We talked. He's almost healed anyways. He just requested a schianova and a longsword for the road. He offered to train me...to be a match for Davrag Joris." "That's good, right, Erry?" Boney smiled and Eroket sighed. "I'm not sure...so, you? Mask? Why are you helping us?"  
  
"My master ordered me to assist you in disposing of Vandashira. They have been enemies for a very long time." He replied calmly, "Before I entered his service three years ago."  
Eroket froze suddenly and to the surprise of all in the room he walked to the Masked One's quiver of arrows and ripped one from the bunch, revealing dark blue fletchings, "So...you weren't really sold as a slave then, were you?"  
  
"Oh, I was. I was fortunate to be sold to one who didn't keep slaves and recognized a valuable agent and ally when he saw one." The Masked One smiled, "How did you know?"  
  
"I only knew one other who ever fletched his arrows with this shade of blue. Compliments your eyes, hm?"  
  
The Masked One laughed, the cold exterior seeming to fade into an almost boyish quality as he reached up to untie the strings of his mask. "I never could keep anything from you, Eroket."  
The mask fell away, "It has been a very long time." Eroket nodded, even if Boenflower and Morik wouldn't recognize the face, he certainly did. "It has been too long. Nice to see you again, Deran Arakias.." 


	20. A new Leader

Travel through the east was more perilous then Davrag could have ever expected when he first began his journey. The road was long and hard and hardly made easier by the well supplied army of Vandashira's soldiers. Tazak had told Davrag he had been sent with his rather large group to lend assistance to the Academy, only having discovered it destroyed from an agent implanted inside who had escaped to them. This revelation turned Davrag' stomach; it meant Tazak was probably seeing through his lie.  
Regardless, they were heading back to Vandashira, the mysterious Living Darkness Davrag had been sent to kill. Fortunately, the raid on the mouse village had provided the group some entertainment, as well as Davrag's own small troupe of soldiers. The battle had been swift and furious, allowing Davrag to show off his combat skills but unfortunately Cordin had been killed in the little skirmish, though whether by a mouse or by one of his own comrades, Davrag was not certain. Much to Davrag's shock and the shock of all others, Tazak had promoted the dark stoat to his second in command for his efforts in the battle, with Silter openly supporting the decision and the others saying nothing but it was obvious that some like Exles were very unhappy with Tazak's decision.  
It had been several days since the raid and the group was growing. Every time they came across a group of bandits or smaller soldiers, Tazak would brutally force them into his own company and none could oppose him. They numbered almost three hundred by the time they reached the east.  
Davrag walked alongside Silter, his mind wandering over a myriad of subjects, he did not trust Silter but considered her an ally, just the same as he did with the Five, especially Arithia.  
The line of the horizon was choppy, marred with sharp ridges and the earth was a strange mixture of grayish green stone with veins of raw, auburn clay. Small, barren hills and rises surrounded the company. An immense growth of earth with a crevice along its spine and serrated, evenly spaced depressions leading off in crooked gaps continued for miles. Davrag felt as if he was looking at the skeletal remains of some incredible giant.  
Davrag had been separated from Yarel and the others, Tazak's troops keeping them to the back and that made the stoat remarkably nervous. Davrag tried to calm himself, the dry afternoon heat was sweltering and even the slight breeze did little to assuage the bands of broiling, intense heat that assaulted the company as they trekked along the paths. The heated pressed against Davrag's flesh like scorching, oppressive paws, causing rivulets of sweat to pour into his eyes, obscuring his view of Silter momentarily.  
Looking around at dozens of faces he didn't know, Davrag considered the fact that each of the agents followed their mistress for individual reasons. Nearly all of them would lay down their lives without a moment's hesitation if the Living Darkness called for it. Incredibly, it was Tazak that these beasts had turned to for temporary leadership. The political maneuvering that Davrag had observed Tazak perform in order to ensure his own supremacy surprised the stoat. Davrag thought the weasel incapable of even conceiving of such well thought out plans, much less carrying them out.  
Davrag cleared his eyes and returned his gaze to Silter. Davrag once again thought of Tazak though. The weasel had a weak spot, a vulnerability that Davrag knew he had to exploit. What was it? As he focused on Silter, the stoat killer smiled. Perhaps there was a very simple way of discovering it.  
An hour later, Tazak was off chatting with the commander of a ten- beast contingent that had come from the west. Ren had gone up with Tazak. Davrag moved up through the line and motioned for Silter to join him a few lengths ahead of the others. Werril, a rat and one of Tazak's officers had taken point a few hundred yards ahead of his troops and Davrag told the others that he and Silter would replace him for a little while.  
"Why are we replacing Werill on point?" Silter asked as she walked beside the stoat. Davrag hesitated and Silter's brow creased and wrinkled as she flashed her eyes wide open in a gesture meant to emphasize her surprise, "What is it you really want with me?"  
"Am I that obvious?" Davrag asked as he looked away from Vanda's agent.  
Silter grinned, "Don't ask if you don't want an answer."  
Davrag chuckled as he wiped sweat from his forehead, "By Vulpuz, it is hot!"  
Silter frowned and tapped her claws on the stock of her crossbow. "If this is your idea of small talk, I think I'll take my leave," she grumbled.  
"I was merely making an observation," Davrag snapped, turning to the fighter, "And I was wondering how observant you have been..."  
The female killer's eyes narrowed and she looked to Davrag with mistrust, "In what regard?" She asked.  
"I wish to know more about your company," Davrag stated flatly, looking straight at the other stoat.  
"I can guess why. It's Tazak you want to know about, right?"  
  
This one's brighter then I expected, the killer thought. "Aye," Davrag admitted, keeping his face innocent as possible. "His actions confuse me. So do yours, for that matter."  
Davrag saw Silter was intrigued, "Explain yourself," She said abruptly.  
"You recommended me for second in command when you certainly could have had it yourself. Why would you do such a thing?" Davrag asked while wiping more sweat from his brow.  
Silter grinned maliciously, "Survival. Beasts in that position don't last long in these companies."  
Though Davrag tried to appear shocked he was actually quite pleased. It seemed Silter needed little prompting to tell the truth. This could be a useful quirk. "Yes..." He said, "I thought there was something odd about Cordin's death. Was there anybeast before him on this trek?"  
"Yes," Silter replied casually, "He was a ferret named Ekrin."  
"What happened to him?"  
"Dead," She stated flatly, "What else?"  
"Tazak killed him?" Davrag looked extremely interested, "Why?"  
Silter shook her head and shrugged. "Who's to say?" We were on our way from this spot. Tazak, Ren, Ekrin and Cordin had gone off to forage for dinner. Everybeast except Ekrin returned. We were told that they had separated to cover more ground and Ren placed a shaft in Ekrin...by mistake. They buried him in a shallow grave and we moved on."  
This time, they had left Cordin for the crows with the dead mice, Davrag thought. The oaf hadn't even merited a shallow grave. "Maybe they were telling the truth," The lean stoat suggested.  
Silter bit her lip and let out a deep breath. "Ekrin was a troublemaker. He had known Tazak for years before the formation of our company. The ferret was loud and stupid and took liberties nobeast would dream of risking. He courted death until it came to collect him and we were all glad to be rid of him."  
"Why are you telling me all of this?" Davrag asked after a moment. He felt he knew the answer but wanted Silter to say the words aloud and commit herself to the course of action they would imply.  
The female stoat looked at the killer for a moment then glanced back at the company following them. "Because Tazak is weak," She stated without a trace of emotion. "He's not a warrior. His dreams consist of a comfortable place somewhere in the bureaucracy in our network. His reticence to engage in battle has cost us days of travel. By the time we reach Vandashira's palace, these hunters you spoke of may have reached her. If not, our take will be to protect Tazak and Vandashira's life at all cost.  
"The others elsewhere, the ones who follow brave leaders will be awarded the glory and honor of destroying our enemies for the Living Darkness. If I can help it, I will not be denied that opportunity," Silter growled and placed a paw back on her crossbow.  
"What do you mean to do?" Davrag replied, trying to look innocent once more.  
"Don't be coy!" She hissed angrily. "Your talens do not lie in the art of deception, no matter how much you may believe they do."  
Davrag looked ahead. They'd soon catch up to Werril and his group.  
"I know ye, Davrag. You're a hunter, a murderer. And you're ambitious. Lie to the others, if you want. I can help you and help myself by doing so." Silter gripped her crossbow and replied, "The time may not come to act until we next see battle. All we have to do is let ourselves be distracted and let an enemy sword take Tazak's head off."  
"Good," Davrag grinned, dropping his façade of innocence quickly. "And if the opportunity to act comes sooner?"  
She narrowed her eyes again and looked at Davrag as if seeing him for the first time, "We take it," Silter said, "Afterwards you give me my own company. Thirty soldiers to start will be good, alongside that rat lackey of yours, Yarel. That way, if your blood is as thin as Tazak's-no offense- we will not find conflict between us. You can do what you with your troops and I do what I will with mine."  
"Agreed!" Davrag said, returning her stare.  
Werril was almost within hearing range, so the two stoats let the conversation die. As the other group approached, the heavyset rat turned and signaled them to hurry to his side. "Glad you came out here, sir," Werril said to Davrag. "You've saved me the trouble of going back to report." He pointed, "There's something on our horizon."  
"Silter, how hostile are these lands?"  
"Pretty hostile," She replied with a shrug, "When we get out of here, a bit before Kolma there're lots of settlements in fairer grounds. They may send beasts out here as they don't much approve on our agents on their territory."  
Davrag nodded and followed where Werril pointed and saw a bright, quick glimpse of movement in the distance. The pitted mountainous rise to the right flank of the group provided no cover for the troops from whatever had caused that movement. In fact, there was no sign of natural protection within a hundred yards in any direction.  
"Could be trap," Werril replied, rubbing his chin. "Our enemy could be waiting in the ribs off that spine of that rise. The rifts could hold a hundred beasts or more."  
"Perhaps," Davrag answered, "But why risk us seeing the danger? Why not just lie in wait, and then take us by surprise? There must be some other explanation."  
"It could be just some trick of the light or even some manifestation of the chaos in nature," Silter noted, "Beasts always catch glimpses here, even when there's no attack."  
"We'll head back and inform Tazak," Davrag nodded, "Werril, keep watching and inform us if you see anything else, but don't go any farther. When the company catches up to you, you'll get new orders."  
Werril nodded as Davrag and Silter turned and walked back to the main body of the army. The female stoat remained silent before replying, "An enemy ambush would give us the opportunity we're after, Davrag."  
"At the expense of how many or even our lives?" The killer asked gruffly. "There'll be better opportunities then this. Besides, we have another problem-Ren. He blends into the background so well I rarely notice he's around. He seems to be Tazak's true second in command, no matter who holds the actual title. Any plans we make will have to take his interference into account."  
The stoats arrived at the front line of the advance. Tazak, Perdis, Ren and Exles were waiting for them.  
"Would the two of you like to explain yourselves," The dark furred weasel screamed, waving his fist in the air like he was shaking dice.  
Davrag looked to Silter. "I do not understand, sir. What did we do that requires explanation?"  
"Spare me," Tazak snarled. "Word came to me that the two of you left the ranks and so I was forced to go up to the front and investigate. The penalty for desertion is-"  
"Am I your second in command?" Davrag's features turned hard as stone.  
Tazak flinched. "What has that to do with anything? You will be treated the same as any-"  
"You're wrong," Davrag snapped, causing looks from steely Perdis and wild eyed Exles, "As your second officer, it is my duty to see that your policies are followed to the exact letter when you are not present to enforce them."  
The dark eyes of the weasel narrowed.  
"Werril was staying far too close to the main body," Davrag continued, pointing to the rat as he spoke. "He is not a member of the main company and doesn't know your views about serving in this army." Davrag paused and grinned, amber eyes glittering, "Of course we both know that is Werril was close enough for our beasts to see him clearly, he would not be an effective scout, Silter and I informed him of this error." Again Davrag paused, turning to look for the source of movement on the ridge. This time he looked to the female stoat, "That's when he pointed out movement on that ridge. Right, Silter?"  
Ren leaned in close to Tazak and whispered something in his ear, "What movement?" Tazak asked as soon as Ren was done, "What's causing it?"  
Davrag forced bewilderment to his face. "We don't know." He admitted, relating what he and Silter had seen and their personal views of the situation to Tazak. "I told Werril to hold position until you caught up with him."  
The dark furred weasel nodded and grinned a wolfish smile. "All right," he muttered, motioning to Ren. "Let's bring the company to a halt. It may be nothing but somebeast is going to have to investigate before we ride further."  
He turned to Davrag with the same cold grin, "Davrag, since you seem to have unlimited potential in the task of investigation, the task of discovering the source of movement falls to you...and Ren. Silter will remain by me. You and Ren will scale that southern rise and follow the path until you know what the movement is."  
Davrag's heart skipped a beat as he stared into Ren's narrow face. The beasts eyes were cold and emotionless as if he were looking at a corpse that was yet to be buried. In short, Tazak's orders were a death sentence and both Ren and Davrag knew it.  
"Be careful up there, Davrag. With all the gaps and rifts, it would be a shame if either of you...had an accident.' Tazak said. Grinning evilly, he nodded to the two. Ren nodded and gestured for Davrag to lead the way.  
"Of course," Davrag said cheerily, pretending Tazak's orders had no particular significance. The stoat nodded and growled low. "Goodbye, Tazak...Silter."  
Ren followed close behind the stoat and the two were no more then a hundred feet from the column when Tazak and Silter both screamed in shock. Davrag turned, confused, until he saw the arrow protruding from the throat of one ferret near Tazak and Silter.  
Davrag drew his swords in a fluid motion and sprang forward as fast as possible with Ren on his heels to the main body. Ren had drawn his own dagger, scanning the ridge.  
Davrag looked back to Ren who had a paw on the hilt of his sword. The agent was possibly Davrag's equal in the art of murder and that knowledge made Davrag thankful circumstances had recalled them from their 'scouting expedition.' Davrag knew he had to make the reprieve permanent.  
His original plan had been to murder Ren on the ridge, then escape over the southern side and head for the river. But without supplies, his chances for survival were slim. If Tazak should turn vengeful sent beasts after him, his chances were downright dismal. And returning with Ren dead was out of the question. Tazak would have him executed on the spot. It was a no-win situation and Davrag knew he had to turn the circumstances to his favor in this current situation.  
Davrag lunged forth, knocking Silter to the ground as an arrow struck the spot where she stood not moments before. Davrag helped her to her feet and she nodded to Ren and Davrag, the former having knocked Tazak out of harm's way, "My thanks, you two."  
Ren nodded, "I live to serve," The lanky stoat's voice low and scratchy.  
Ren leaned down, touching the arrowhead and withdrew his paw with a hiss, "The metal burns. They must have heated it!"  
Tazak tried to regain his composure, "I see nobeast near and that shot could only have been made with a longbow."  
"That'd explain the movement in the distance," Davrag nodded.  
Cries erupted from the main body as Davrag could make out forms on the ridge, and the twang of bows as a score of arrows rained upon the agents.  
"How can this be?!" Tazak cried, voice cracking. The leader reached over and clawed at Silter's shoulder trying to get her attention. Silter moved from his paw, trying to conceal her desire to fling him to the ground and cut his throat.  
Instead she yelled, "Don't touch me!" and slapped his paw away.  
"Tazak," Ren murmured, "What are your orders?"  
An arrow fell like a drop from the heavens like a drop of water from a melting icicle. Tazak tore his gaze form the ridge and covered the back of his head with his arms, then he lowered his face. From a hundred feet away there was a scream.  
"It got Sirk in the leg!" Somebeast shouted.  
Some of the soldiers had broken ranks, scattering across the flat, open field. A foolish move as it made them easy targets. "There's nowhere to hide," A beast cried and a ripple of panicked cries arose form the troops.  
Davrag watched their leader quake and moan in fear, "Ren's right!" He growled as Tazak raised his head slowly. Contempt for the coward raged within Davrag as he yelled, "You must give an order!"  
Tazak was about to speak when an arrow fell from a sky, striking Perdis in the shoulder and the agent howled in agony as steam rose from his flesh and the metal.  
"It-it burns!" He screamed pitifully. The weasel tried to pluck out the shaft but it only caused him greater pain. The cries only seemed to alert the mysterious archers and two more arrows ended Perdis's pain forever.  
Davrag, Silter and Ren turned to face Exles and the others. They all shouted for calm, then looked to Tazak, waiting for the weasel to speak. Discord was spreading through the ranks and individual leaders were trying to take control of individual factions. Davrag was pleased to note Yarel had retained control of his own force and seemed to have avoided losing any of his beasts.  
"We're...dead." Tazak whispered as he stared to the sky. "There's no place to go!"  
Davrag stepped over Perdis's corpse and grabbed Tazak by the collar, shaking his angrily, "Don't say that! You'll lose control of the soldiers!" Davrag was surprised that Ren didn't make a move to stop him.  
"The arrows," Tazak moaned, "So many...run!" He muttered; his voice soft like a child's.  
Half a dozen arrows dropped on the soldiers. Those that had shields worked them up to save themselves.  
"What did he say," Exles growled, his eyes darting from side to side.  
"He said run!" Davrag yelled, "We have to reach the shelter of the eastern rise before they begin firing more arrows!"  
Ren nodded and he and the others took off, the soldiers following them. Pawfuls of more arrows flew into the ranks, dropping more soldiers.  
Davrag could no longer see Tazak. Good, he thought, let him rot back there. In seconds, the stoat found himself racing towards the auburn, skeletal ridge. The arrows were letting up as if the archers were reluctant to pursue.  
The soldiers are at my back, Davrag thought with a pang of ironic amusement. His amusement faded swiftly as he felt alone and exposed at the very head of an army, knowing a well placed shaft could end all his problems forever.  
The killer focused on the ridge, even though he thought the flight was useless. Then one of the rifts leading off from the skeletal hills beckoned, growing larger, its night-black shadow opening wide in front of the soldiers like the maw of a hungry animal and it was their only chance.  
The lucky beasts were killed by the arrows. The unlucky were wounded and left to be trampled by their companions. Silter was running by Davrag when they finally reached the mouth of the rift, where Ren and his troops had taken refuge. The soldiers were grateful for the rest and no more arrows came for them.  
Silter grabbed Davrag's arm as she and Exles practically fell back into the shelter. Once inside the rift, the soldiers packed up tightly, putting them in danger of suffocation.  
"They aren't using their heads," Davrag cursed to Silter who cowered next to him, listening to the frantic yells and the hiss of arrows started once more. The walls of the shelter helped to slow the arrows but others loosed rocks from the ceiling that landed upon the skulls of troops.  
"Use your shields," Davrag scream, then Silter and Exles joined him in the cry, trying to make their voices heard above the din. Oddly enough, Davrag couldn't see Ren anymore. The thought was forgotten as a dozen soldiers surrounded the trio, looking to him for orders, their eyes wide and frightened but Davrag's words seemed to slice through the chaos as the sharp edge of a blade through naked flesh. "Use your shields! If you don't have one, crawl under a corpse!"  
More soldiers turned to Davrag and obeyed his command.  
"Interlock the shields, then-"Davrag cried out as a shaft hit his arm, not a crippling hit but it was damn painful. Fortunately the metal seemed to have cooled but he felt his flesh burning. He gritted fangs and nodded to Silter, "Anchor the shields, I've been hit."  
The female stoat complied with Davrag's commands. As the stoat pulled his arm from the line of fire, looking to the dropped sword at his feet and dropping the second, drawing a dagger and steeling himself for the pain to follow as a group of nearly fifty stood around Davrag and his group, closing ranks to protect him.  
Davrag ripped a piece of his tunic off, stuffing it into his mouth as he bit down on it and began to work on digging the arrowhead out of his flesh, his cries well muffled as he dug it out and flung it away. Sitler focused on binding the wound with what little she had.  
"Forget the pain!" Davrag yelled, "At leas you still live! Give the biggest beasts the shields and the rest of you stay low and under cover!"  
  
He moved to the huddled beasts and gave orders to frightened troops, Silter and Exles always at his side, "Those of you on the ground, go help the wounded! Forget the dead; they're beyond out help! Keep the shields up all of you!" Davrag yelled, slapping beasts on the back, encouraging others to move through the ranks.  
Davrag's plan was working, throughout the rift, more then one hundred beasts with shields huddled under the network of protection.  
At one point, Davrag sat resting while Silter rebandaged his wound, she asked Davrag how he thought of telling the soldiers to use their shields as one instead of separately.  
Davrag smiled or came as close to smiling as he had since the deadly rain had begun, "Long ago I helped some beasts storm a castle. I saw that tactic used. It's called 'the tortoise.' It keeps your troops from getting slaughtered when your enemy decides to drop oil on your head or have their archers fire at you. It's really very simple."  
"Davrag!" A low, throaty voice called from within the huddled soldiers.  
Davrag spun and saw Ren crawling towards him, his tunic torn and bloody from a number of small wounds.  
"Tazak's dead," The lanky stoat replied, "He froze when death looked him in the eye, the coward."  
Yarel had joined up with Davrag's small entourage, having been one of the first to follow Davrag's command to hold a shield and was protecting his commander well, glowering at the stoat agent. Davrag nodded for Yarel to stand down and the large rat did so, nodding to Ren, "If Tazak's dead..." He began, brow furrowing.  
"Then you are our leader now, Davrag. I live to serve," Ren replied, bowing his head slightly.  
Davrag's ehad was swimming. He considered turning over command to another but that would most certainly be Ren and that would most likely mean Davrag's death. As usual, Davrag found himself sure he wasn't being given a choice. Ah, well. He'd work this out later. "But who do you serve, Ren?"  
Ren frowned, "As I said, I live to serve. You saved the troops, you should lead them. There is no need to fear me...for now, anyways."  
The killer ignored the last comment, nodding for Yarel, Silter and Exles to stand off. "Ren, show me Tazak's body."  
The two quietly maneuvered some distance through the shield bearer. Finally Ren pointed to a dead weasel lying ten feet beyond the last beast with a shield. Although blessed night was descending, Davrag could see that an arrow had pierced Tazak's chest, near his shoulder. And Davrag noticed something else: Tazak's throat had been cut. The arrows would never have been so efficient. Thankfully, they had stopped completely some hours ago. Davrag turned to Ren.  
"Ren, tell me; what secret did Tazak bear that was so terrible you had to kill to protect it?"  
Ren paused and looked to Davrag who was considering his options regarding Vanda. Trying to kill her would mean his death most certainly. But if she could somehow be turned to his advantage...it could work out even better then if he killed her in the first place.  
"Lately, Tazak had become frantic somebeast would discover what he'd done a long time ago at a small outpost of Vandashira's soldiers north of here, by the settlements out of this hellhole. Tazak was hot-blooded and idealistic in his younger days and decided to revolt when they scorned an offer to join him. He raided their group and slaughtered them. If Vandashira ever found out-"  
"It would mean his head," Davrag concluded and then laughed aloud, "Tazak was a fool! What he did might actually advance him in this circle!"  
Ren frowned and lowered his eyes as Davrag grinned and whispered, "I've done far worse then Tazak ever dreamed of, Ren. But you won't have to protect my secrets. I take care of that myself." The lanky stoat's frown deepened and Davrag turned away from him, "We'll wait another twenty minutes. It should be safe to send the scouts out by then."  
Davrag paused and looked at Tazak's corpse. "And then you can announce me as your new leader," The killer said proudly and walked back to rejoin the ranks of his troops. 


	21. A little detour

"Move your feet more..." Jald Nightson's voice bit into Eroket's mind, infuriating the young ermine more and more.  
"Your attacks carry little imagination, Eroket. They are not difficult to counter," Jald's voice mocked, his emerald eyes focusing on the young ermine swordsbeast who was glaring at him with murder in his amber eyes.  
"Shut up!" Eroket yelled, seemingly unable to accept the fact Jald was so beyond his skill. In truth, Jald was having to try more then a little in this fight but he didn't let that on to Eroket. A fighter's worst enemy is overconfidence and Jald wouldn't allow Eroket to fall victim to that foe.  
Eroket lunged, striking at Jald's chest with his schianova, only to find the blade parried by Jald's own sword. Jald stepped back and smirked, "Try again."  
Eroket came on again, sword weaving at the ferret's face, legs and chest, searching for an opening, seeking to harm or kill Jald Nightson, seeking to deny the ferret's taunts and skill.  
It was possibly the gentlest training session these two would have, Jald thought grimly.  
"What's wrong, Eroket? I thought you were ready to take on the world, take on Davrag! Can't you even beat this old burnout?"  
Eroket snarled, Jald was impressed that he didn't scream in rage and frustration as the ermine executed another maneuver, aiming at his heart.  
Jald sidestepped with a laugh, "Yes! Kill me to cover for your own failure, Eroket! Cut me down to deny your own lack of skill!"  
Jald blocked another strike at his face, locking Eroket's schianova around his own and suddenly twisted, hurling the blade from Eroket's paws, "Now, Eroket. Against Davrag Joris, you'd be dea-"  
Jald was cut off as Eroket dove to the side, going for his sword. With a growl, cursing Eroket's resilience and determination, Jald lunged forward, too late as Eroket's paw locked around the sword's hilt and the ermine rolled around to face the ferret, bringing himself up swiftly.  
Jald barely ducked a swing at his head, dropping into a crouch, taking care to grab a pawful of soil from the forest floor as Eroket came on. With a calm smirk the ferret's paw twitched, and Eroket cried out in shocked pain as the soil hit him in the eyes. He staggered back, slashing wildly, pawing at his eyes.  
Jald lunged, swinging suddenly at the outstretched schianova, flinging it from Eroket's paw. Before the young ermine could react, Jald slammed him against a tree, sword point inches away from his neck, "This game's to me, Eroket."  
"You cheated..." The ermine growled, blinking furiously.  
"Cheated? Maybe I just fought as any beast would? No such thing as a fair fight, Eroket. You can win a thousand fights, you can win a million! But you can only ever lose one! That is the lesson for tonight!"  
Jald released Eroket, sliding a footpaw under the dropped schianova and kicked it into the air, catching it with his free paw and offering it hilt first to Eroket, waiting politely for the young ermine to finish with his stinging eyes.  
Sweat dripped from Eroket's forehead and he was breathing heavily as he regained his vision, taking the schianova slowly. Jald patted the ermine on the back, "Look, Eroket. If I'm hard on you, it's because I need to show you what you need to succeed. You've been an assassin for years now and you often strike from the shadows, right? You can't go through life with honor first and foremost or you'll be kicked in the groin and have your throat slit when you raise your sword for a salute."  
Eroket nodded, looking glum as Jald threw him a rare smile that the ermine had come to appreciate as with Jald's compliments as he feared the harsh taunts and stinging blows whenever he made a mistake. Jald offered his customary phrase to end the fight: "You were better tonight, Eroket. Tomorrow you will beat me."  
"Hn, you say that every night...for three nights now."  
"You get closer each time."  
Eroket shrugged and sheathed his sword turning to walk further into the forest. After a few moments Jald followed him. The ferret found himself missing Meridian already, mostly for his mother. He had been unable to even get close enough to see her, mostly because of the increased military activity the Academy rebellion had brought.  
Boneflower was leaning against a tree, writing in a small journal she often carried around. Morik sat close by to her to Eroket's distaste. Deran wasn't around. It wasn't surprising; the other stoat was hardly in the same vicinity. He made an exemplary scout, Eroket was surprised to note.  
"What are you writing, Boneflower?" Morik queried, watching Boney write in her journal.  
The female stoat shrugged, not even glancing at any of the three males, "Just my log...has all o' my hunts, major events and things when I can't remember 'em. It's kinda important t'me."  
Morik nodded and saluted Eroket and Jald, "Well met, how'd your spar go?"  
"Fine," Jald answered for both of them, sitting and fishing a bit of dried fruit out of their packs, eating slowly and methodically. Eroket retrieved a bit of water from his canteen and took a few sips, leaning against his own tree, staring glumly at the ground.  
"Eroket, Jald, Morik, Boneflower." Deran's icey voice that he seemed fond of cut into the gloom as the stoat walked into the camp, his sapphire eyes locked on his four companions. Eroket found he disliked the changes in his old friend. After revealing his face briefly, Deran had replaced his mask and removed it only when he ate and drank.  
"Der?" Eroket nodded, looking up to the archer stoat.  
"I found something a few hours up. A village of mice, burnt practically to the ground with many dead. I could see some beasts there too, wearing garments for Vandashira's agents."  
All others were alert now, Morik rising to his feet. After the Academy, Eroket and Jald had allowed Morik to go with them but hadn't shown any signs of liking him in the least. Morik attributed this to them thinking he was no better then the stereotypical Academy beast. Without the Academy tying him down, though, Morik Ferin was ready to offer his aid to any who may need it.  
"We should investigate it, at least," The former Academy guard replied, "We can't leave the corpses for the sun and flies either. We should see if anybeast is alive and see if we can bury the dead."  
"Wait, did I just hear you correctly?" Eroket rose to his feet, folding his arms across his chest, "Last time I checked, we were hunting Davrag Joris-if he still lives-and Vandashira. We can't waste our time with- "  
"Waste our time?" Boney growled slightly, rising to her feet, "Ero, I can't believe ye'd say that!"  
"It's true!" Eroket growled, "Deran didn't see any survivors and the mice are beyond caring if they're laid to rest!"  
Deran shrugged lightly, he and Jald clearly not wanting to vote. Boneflower's eyes narrowed, "Ero...please?"  
Eroket growled and muttered, "Fine, got nothing better to do anyways!" He put the last one in as a sarcastic jibe.  
Morik wasn't backing down himself. As the group broke camp and followed Deran's lead the mouse village.  
Deran stopped by the gates, burnt practically to cinders, kneeling by the corpse of a large ferret struck by a slingstone, "Like I said, some of Vanda's beasts. Tracks head east, where we're going anyways."  
Deran rose and walked to the inside of the village, followed by Eroket and the others. Jald barely blinked as he took in the carnage.  
Houses were burned, corpses lay over the street, not as many as there would have been but many mice had obviously been burnt with their homes.  
"Do we bury or burn them, I don't know much about burial customs here." Jald replied calmly.  
Morik swallowed, a bit taken aback by the carnage. Eroket and deran bore it unflinchingly, "I saw things like this with the Death Watch," The amber eyed ermine replied flatly, "I've learned not to be shocked by slaughter."  
"If I turn away, what good was it to leave the Academy?" Morik responded. Eroket shrugged again.  
"Make camp," Deran replied, "We'll need some shelter."  
Morik nodded as he walked over to one corpse, noting the slash marks over it, Eroket's eyes narrowed, "Davrag...these wounds were made by his swords. Bastard!"  
Jald shrugged and went to help Morik along with Deran and Boney. Eroket stayed back for a moment before walking over, "I suppose this'll go faster with an extra set of paws..."  
Morik eyed the mercenary coldly, "I suppose they won't care who lays them to rest."  
They worked for an hour and a half, uncovering two dozen bodies, many hacked and burned horribly. Eroket's mood turned from angry to downcast. Although some victims were males, many were females and children. When they had run into their homes for refuge, the attackers had burnt the foundations down, leaving them to burn inside their own sanctuaries.  
There were no survivors found. And no indication of why it was destroyed, other then what the five agreed on instantly: Sport.  
"We'll bury them tomorrow..." Morik replied, "We should be done and out of here by noon." He saw no reason to antagonize Eroket further.  
"I saw no burial ground," Eroket replied, "We might be better cremating them all..."  
"I'll think it over while we rest," Morik replied with a nod.  
Boney sighed, wiping her paws, "I'm starvin'...where're the supplies?"  
"In the large bag," Morik replied. Boneflower nodded and walked over to the supplied in the small camp area and opened the bag, reaching inside. Confusion flickering over her features and she overturned the bag. Some crumbs fell out but nothing else.  
Morik frowned, "You sure those are mine? There should be a dagger, a cloak, gloves and food."  
"Nothin' there now!" Bney responded, frowning.  
Jald and Deran exchanged glances as Ero yelled, "We've been robbed!" His own food, dagger and cloak were missing.  
Alarmed Boneflower leaped to her supplies, digging through, "My journal! It's gone!" She cried out, digging through the other supplies, looking frantically.  
Deran's eyes narrowed and Jald pursed his lips, all dumbfounded to how anybeast could have robbed them so subtly and cleverly.  
"Least we still have most of our weapons," Eroket muttered, patting his schianova thankfully.  
Jald was not so optimistic, "We can't just make due with out supplies. We'll have a hungry night..."  
Eroket growled, "Search this place! I'm not giving up so damned easily!"  
The quintet began picking their way through the dark forest. Several times, a footpaw snapped a twig and the group winced, hoping to not alert another to their presence.  
Soon, the telltale glimmer of campfires danced off the tree trunks ahead. The companions slowed their pace and crept up to the edge of the clearing.  
Two dozen mice, mostly females and children sat in a circle. They worse simple, cotton clothing. A matronly looking female was using Eroket's dagger to slice up food. Large fish, enough to feed the entire camp and then some, roasted over a fire. Children huddled under Eroket's tent, beasts used cloaks and gloves to keep warm. The camp did not appear cheerful, nor was it melancholy. The mice were attempting to survive under the conditions they lived in now and not one of the companions could fault their resolve  
Morik stepped forward, clearing his throat slightly. All eyes of the mice turned to him and immediately the mood changed. The adults stepped in front, the children began to cry and duck behind them. The matronly mouse took a step forward.  
Morik kneeled, hoping to appear less intimidating, "Don't be afraid...we won't hurt you."  
Boneflower stepped forward as well, sword nowhere near her paws, "Aye, we ain't gonna harm ye." Her voice was both comforting and melodious. The mice looked startled but did not flee.  
The matronly mouse's eyes narrowed, waving the stolen dagger in front of her. "What you want? Come back to kill more, eh?"  
Ero stepped forward, "No, we aren't the ones who-"  
"Hah! Not one of the ones who destroyed our village? You're some kinda white stoat and stoats're all the same! Loot all our cities but you won't take this without a fight!"  
"That is my dagger you're using to threaten me," Eroket snapped.  
"So? Spoils of war! Like the tent, or the food.  
"We aren't at war..." Deran and Jald replied together, both running out of patience quickly.  
"Look, to prove it we'll make a gift of what you took; the daggers, cloaks, tent and gloves. Gifts to help your village recover." Morik added quickly.  
Ero threw him a look. Some of the items named belonged to him. But he couldn't deny the need of the mice was great so he said nothing in contradiction.  
The mouse's eyes narrowed and she looked up at the taller beasts, "Gifts? What you want in return?"  
"The book...and our flint and steel and some food. We need them to survive." Morik responded.  
The female mouse nodded, licking her lips lightly, "Done, but we-"  
Boneflower, quiet in the negotiating suddenly let out a cry of anguish and rushed to the fire.  
Morik darted after her, "What's wrong?"  
Boneflower drew her sword, poking at strips of shriveled parchment in the flames, "Me journal! They burned it!"  
"It isn't so serious," Morik replied, trying to console Boney.  
"SERIOUS?!?!?" Boney shrieked, whirling on him, "I spent years writin' in that! It contained me entire life!" After a moment, she balled her fists, sheathing her sword, hissing angrily, "Was buryin' mice worth this?" With that, she stalked off angrily.  
The female mouse looked to Ero timidly, "We still have deal? We still friends?"  
Eroket sighed and nodded, "You didn't realize...she'll come around I hope."  
"They probably didn't know what the book was," A clear, masculine voice replied, "But that'd be all they didn't understand." A tall, thin mouse walked to the group. He was dressed better then the others, his fur a dark gray and his eyes bloodshot. He also wore a bandanna around his head.  
The others gave the newcomer a wide berth, whispering amongst themselves. The tall mouse knelt by the fire and retrieved some fish, giving them to Eroket and Jald, "Have these. There's plenty more where they came form and after what we cost you, it is a fair trade."  
"Who are you," Eroket demanded.  
"My name's Cadion. I'm kind of the warrior around here. Now, eat up. Berenia hasn't been a good hostess this evening."  
Eroket could see the mouse wore a short sword and a sling, thinking back to the dead ferret he had seen.  
"Yes, please do." Berenia said, "We can always fish more." The matronly mouse put the dagger away and smiled.  
It escaped none of the companions Berenia's English had suddenly improved. I was clear to Morik she had just played them for fools.  
"You knew we didn't attack your village, didn't you?" He snapped in an accusing voice.  
"Aye...' Berenia nodded guiltily, "But it doesn't negate our deal. Besides, our need is great..."  
Morik grunted and took a bit of his fish. He knew what she said was true but he disliked losing his possessions via guile and trickery.  
The others eyed Cadion. He seemed the only able bodied adult male in the camp and clever to boot.  
"You're all stoats except for the ferret over there," The mouse in question responded, "and you wear a tunic like another stoat in the group of those that destroyed our village...I heard some weasel call him Davrag."  
Eroket's teeth gritted, "It's him alright. I knew it, damn him! Where is he?!"  
Cadion sighed, "He and his little army went east...some others went to follow him from our village, most of the males. But they'd be outmaneuvered, outclassed and outsized."  
Jald blinked, "Army?"  
Cadion nodded, "There must have been a hundred of them at the very last."  
The four exchanged looks, Jald sighing, "Not surprising...possibly Vanda's beasts with the bodies of her agents we found. We need to move on. He'll be halfway to Kolma by now."  
Cadion nodded, "You're going after them? I'd love to go with you...I'd love a shot at those bastards who destroyed my village..."  
Morik swallowed a bite of fish, "Well, as luck would have it-"  
"Morik!" Eroket hissed, "We have our own troubles without looking after another beast!"  
"If you're going after them, you'll need all the help you can get. I can look after myself, ermine." Cadion replied with a nod.  
"I'll look after him." Morik replied. Deran and Jald exchanged shrugs again, showing they didn't care one way or the other.  
"Then we leave at dawn," Eroket replied flatly, not happy with the way things turned out whatsoever.  
Morik frowned, "But the mice dead-"  
"Will be buried by mice!" Eroket snarled suddenly, whirling on Morik.  
"He's right." Jald replied calmly, "This test cost us too much, Morik..."  
Morik sighed and nodded, "Alright..."  
Eroket sighed, "I'll make sure Boneflower's alright then." Without another word, he walked off after the female ermine.  
Deran had faded into the background and Jald nodded to Cadion, "This way, then, mouse."  
Cadion paused to nod to Berenia, the matronly mouse sighed, "You sure you're doing the right thing?"  
"I can't let this go, Berenia...if there's a single chance I can kill that stoat who killed my father, along with all those others then yes, I'm sure."  
"Good luck then, Cadion."  
The tall mouse nodded and was gone, following after Jald. 


	22. Nightblade education, Skola Snowshadow

Author's Note: Hardin belongs to my good friend TDC and is mentioned with permission. Hardin is the villain in the story Like Shattered Glass, also which I highly recommend. The civet race's culture, as well as Ebralter, Innis, Castor and Labhras pirates are also his creation and part of the equally recommended After the Rain  
  
Boneflower sulked during much of the trip to the east and frequently cast angry glances at Cadion whenever she got the chance, moreso at Morik which hurt the former Academy Guard greatly.  
Deran maintained his little 'don't be seen unless I have something to show you' routine, often going farther then the others and returning at dusk or dawn, never willing to answer any questions. It stung Eroket a little how aloof his old friend had become. It was amazingly odd as well, especially how Deran seemed to get on perfectly with Jald, despite their extraordinary differences the last times they had encountered one another.  
Cadion kept close to Jald and Eroket, the mouse proving himself adept at foraging and finding his way through dangerous terrain. He also enjoyed conversation which Eroket was more then happy to provide, with Jald joining in at various intervals.  
"So," Cadion's eyes flicked to Jald's schianova and longsword, traveling to the ferret's calloused paws and muscled physique, "You're pretty good with that sword, aren't you, Jald?"  
A thin smile flitted over Jald's lips and he nodded, "I'd give Hardin Taggerung of the Juska a fair run for his money." The ferret managed to say it without making it seem like a boast, just a simple fact.  
Eroket was giving Jald an incredulous look at the mention of the name 'Hardin' to which Cadion frowned, "Hardin? What's a Hardin?"  
"A stoat that can kick some ass..." Jald responded curtly, "A Taggerung is considered a legendary figure to various vermin tribes down south, their greatest warrior and that title isn't just a job description. If half the stories I've heard about that Hardin are true..."  
Cadion was fairly interested, "Then he's real, real good?"  
"Real, real cruel is more like it. Hardin's taken over practically the southern coast. His tribe, The Juskadin, is the only real one left if you ask me. Anybeast who opposes him dies and dies swiftly. Mercenaries have been sent after him and every last one has died."  
Eroket let a small grin cross his face as Jald spoke, "It almost sounds like you're afraid, Jald Nightson."  
Jald shrugged, "Like I said, I believe I could give him a run for his money. That's not important at any rate."  
Eroket shrugged lightly, "Fine then. So, Cadion, anything else to bring up?"  
Cadion looked to Jald, his bloodshot eyes narrowing thoughtfully and he nodded, "So, Jald, what was your family like?"  
Jald paused for a moment, very surprised by the question before he sighed lightly, "My mother...I don't want to talk about her. My father is dead. My line have always been warriors and mercenaries and there are other branches but none I'm in contact with. The earliest I can trace my heritage is to Kirdan Nightson hundreds of seasons ago. Kirdan was forced into a military service by a pine marten king living nearby and learned the skill of the sword.  
"The king, Varlan by name, attempted to have Kirdan murdered when he feared Kirdan's growing skills. Kirdan survived and killed the assassins and fled. Varlan, out of fear, burned Kirdan's home village. Out of retribution-swift vengeance has always been our style-Kirdan turned to a rebellion that focused in assassination of Varlan's best officers. When the time was right and they assaulted Varlan's keep, Kirdan hacked off Varlan's sword arm and flung him on a pyre.  
"Kirdan swore his family would never serve another leader after Varlan's treachery and passed that down through his bloodline. The other ancestor of note I have is Malik Nightson."  
Eroket nodded, as engrossed in the tale as Cadion now, "And Malik was...?"  
  
"I'm getting to that. You know the destruction of the Labhras pirates, you two?"  
Eroket and Cadion both nodded, Jald nodded back, "So you remember Hasril's enforcer, the 'civet' Castor?"  
  
"Civet? I heard he was a wildcat..." Cadion frowned, Jald smiled.  
"No doubt somebeasts would like to forget the civets ever existed, my friend. As Eroket here no doubt knows, a civet is a beast of cunning, savagery and unbridled evil. It's probable to deny their very existence, storytellers changed Castor's race. A civet resembles something of a mix between cat and ferret and is more ferocious then both of the two. They revel in pain and feast upon their enemies, whether the enemy is dead or alive. They bear their babies on blood and gore and even the children learn how to slaughter beasts in numbers.  
"Ebralter the ferret, a companion of Innis the Warrior traveled to the civet's homeland, the Western Continent where my family had made its home at the time. Before Ebralter arrived, Malik and his sister Alexia witnessed a group of civets assault their caravan. One civet, named Corthin attacked Malik's brother and as Malik led the survivors away, he looked back to see Corthin bite Malik's brother's throat out.  
"Shortly after, Ebralter the ferret arrived with gold for the families of the civet races' victims and to hire mercenaries to deal with the civet race. Needless to say, many took the job for free and Malik was one of them becoming a close comrade of Ebralter and Alexia becoming more then a friend to him.  
"In one of the early raids, Malik came upon a lone civet child and as it feigned innocence, he attempted to comfort it. His reward for his kindness to his enemies was a savage bite and losing half his left paw. Malik would surely have died if not for Ebralter's crossbow. Ebralter warned Malik to not trust even the children. Beasts in the last wars had made that mistake and all that were ever found were pieces of the corpses.  
"In the final battles of the purge, Malik found Corthin and attacked him. After crippling the civet in both legs and arms, Malik proceeded to tear every one of his fangs out and proceed to smash his head with his bare paws until Corthin was dead.  
"Malik left for this continent and Alexia married Ebralter and went with him. Where, I have no clue. Malik married, had children and continued our legacy. It continues to me."  
Eroket nodded, Cadion as well, both entirely engrossed in his story, Cadionw as the first to voice his amazement, "Hell of a history, Jald..."  
Jald smiled, "Thank you. The Nightsons have always accomplished a lot and we've never been renowned for altruism, except in dire cases."  
Eroket nodded, oddly silent as he eyed Jald, his mentor, through narrowed eyes. "What changed you? You cannot be Jald Nightson...when I knew you in the Calpathions, you were cruel, harsh and sadistic. Now you make allowances to take on extra companions, even teach me what you know. Why?"  
Jald sighed, "Eroket, it's a complicated manner. Maybe it was your father's death that changed me, maybe it was jealousy to how much stock Kalis put in you and Deran. I was wrong, I know that now. I don't expect that to make everything alright, so I intend to prove to you I have changed."  
"I almost believe you..."  
"I'd hoped you would," Jald smiled lightly, "now-"  
"Shhh..." The whisper came from Deran's lips, the stoat holding up a paw to halt the group as his sapphire eyes surveyed the barren terrain, "The scent of death hangs in this area..."  
Boneflower's paw clenched over her sword and Morik instinctively moved close to her side, an action she didn't seem averse to, Eroket noted tensely.  
Cadion put a paw over his eyes to avoid the scorching sun, looking over the hills, "I saw somebeast move over there on that ridge!"  
Deran's eyes narrowed, "we're being watched..."  
"So why haven't they attacked us yet," Eroket blinked, scanning the ridge and finding nothing.  
"Your guess is as good as mine," Morik muttered. Then he cried out in shock as an arrow hit the ground mere feet from him.  
"Warning shot," Deran explained calmly as Boneflower and Eroekt snickered over Morik's reaction. The stoic stoat walked over to the arrow and pulled it from the ground, eyes widening suddenly, "Why would...he be here?"  
A small note had been tied to the arrow and Deran unrolled it, eyes scanning it, "If you be beasts of Vandashira the Darkness, turn back now. We do not allow them to walk through these lands unmolested at these times."  
"Wait," Jald interjected, "What's beyond this place?"  
"Large city, some settlements," Deran replied with a wave of his paw, eyes looking to a crest at the bottom of the note.  
A black snowflake.  
Deran reached beneath his cloak suddenly, pulling something from his belt and raising it into the air. More movement could be seen around the ridge as Eroket and the others eyed Deran cautiously.  
Moments later beasts could be seen on the ridge, soldiers too, Eroket and Morik noted instantly. Deran walked forward, nodding to them, hoping they could see him.  
The beasts began heading down off the ridge slowly, watching the group as cautiously as the companions watched them, Deran seemed unaffected.  
"Deran Arakias." A deep voice replied from within the ranks of the soldiers. The ranks parted to allow the obvious leader through.  
The beast was large, chest and stomach well chiseled with a low cut blue tunic and cloak, eyes gleaming blue with flecks of black. For such a large, muscled beast he moved with lithe grace and a large broadsword was sheathed at his side.  
Eroket Nightblade studied the face of the large beast, noting the handsome, angular features and the shocking white fur, white as any ermine's. After a moment of inspection, Eroket was certain he was looking at a real, live wolf.  
"Sire!" Deran dropped to a knee instantly, head bowed and the wolf chuckled.  
"Do not demean yourself so in front of your companions, Deran. Rise."  
Deran did so slowly, Eroket swallowed as Boneflower hissed, "Ero, what is that?"  
"That is a wolf, Boneflower..." Eroket replied, scarcely believing it himself.  
"Forgive me if we startled you," The wolf replied, "A large contingent of Vandashira's beasts passed here and we were concerned to your allegiances. Your accompanying Deran leaves me no doubt of your identities though."  
Cadion and Morik both seemed in awe, neither obviously having seen a wolf before. The tall beast performed a graceful bow, "Let us be out of these scorching lands. Like yourself, my ermine friend, I am more at home in the northern climes where I usually reside. However, my duties to my subjects and politics force me to make such inhospitable conditions. We have a small dwelling place away from here though in friendlier atmosphere. Come, friends, let us eat, drink and rest together before you continue your hunt."  
"Who...are you?" Eroket knew he was being rude but couldn't help himself.  
The wolf smiled, "My name is Skola Snowshadow, Eroket Nightblade, and I am your ally and your employer." 


	23. Hunting plans, Snowshadow's hospitality

Davrag Joris's fangs bared in a savage grin as he beheld Tilverin; the great city at the edge of the realm of Kolma.  
"We made it..." Silter's voice was breathless and ragged from the run from the wastelands, her eyes shining as she beheld the great city on the fertile lands, a grin spreading over her face.  
Davrag's amber eyes shone as he nodded, "Aye. Ren, how far off are we from Vandashira and Shadow's Keep?"  
The lanky stoat raised a paw and held it over his eyes, narrowing them thoughtfully as he gazed over the city to the mountains beyond. "Not far. Days at the most."  
Davrag nodded, running an ebon paw across his chin, "I see. How are the soldiers doing, Yarel?"  
The large rat replied almost automatically, "Loyal but tired, sir. They need rest."  
Davrag growled, "Just what we don't need now. Fine, let me think..."  
Davrag's chief officers remained respectfully silent as they watched their leader's brow furrow in thought and he nodded, "I have an idea. Ren, you and Silter take a contingent of troops who I'll place under Silter's command. Yarel, you and the Academy troops will go with me to the city for a small time. Exles, you're coming with me. Silter and Ren will travel east to Shadows Keep and inform Vandashira of my coming. Exles will stay close by me, understand?"  
The wild eyed rat gave a nod, paw on his broadsword and the other officers exchanged nods. All understood the implications behind Davrag's command; Silter was Davrag's beast, loyal after he had taken control and trusting fully in his leadership. With the troops entrusted to her, Ren would be kept out of mischief. Exles on the other paw, was much too unpredictable to trust with his own command and keeping him close at paw kept him out of trouble. Yarel's troops would be received with suspicion and mistrust from Vandashira's other beasts so keeping him close at reach was a similarly bright move.  
"Davrag?" Silter drew the stoat leader aside for a moment, her eyes locking on his own as she ventured a question, "Why stop by Tilverin now?"  
Davrag frowned, "If any others on our tails stop by Tilverin, I want to be ready. The stop off will be brief, Silter, don't worry. I'll find the rest of you at Shadows Keep with Exles's help."  
Silter didn't look convinced, "Who'd be hunting you anyways?"  
Davrag restrained a growl. Thus far, he had left out the 'bounty' details from the beasts under his command and he couldn't shake the feeling of unease that stuck by him. No matter how he tried to tell himself Jald Nightson was dead, he knew Eroket Nightblade would be hot on the trail of the hunt and the young ermine's resourcefulness disturbed Davrag.  
All the black stoat said was, "Silter, I have my concerns, let me deal with them, ok?"  
Silter nodded her assent and the two walked back to join the others.  
It took a full twenty minutes to pass along instructions to the rest of the troops and insure they'd follow Silter back to Shadows Keep. Yarel agreed to follow Davrag with remarkable swiftness.  
In less then two hours, the smaller group was headed for Tilverin, Exles understandably nervous by the close proximity of the group of Academy soldiers.  
Davrag's eyes gleamed. All he had was his hunch and his instinct but when you lived your life on the streets, you rarely needed more then that to even guess something. If Eroket Nightblade didn't show up, Davrag would use the time to plan what he'd do when he reached Vandashira's domain. If Eroket Nightblade did show up, Davrag would separate the young ermine's head from his shoulders.  
The thought was not an unpleasant one.  
  
Skola Snowshadow was an excellent host, Eroket and the group soon learned.  
Expecting a rough, makeshift barracks, Eroket was pleasantly surprised to see an actual fort, obviously built before Skola's arrival. The fort was large, accommodating and rather cheery and each of the soldiers seemed skilled and well trained by the wolf lord.  
Deran seemed to know the place well, probably because he had been there before, Eroket knew. Skola had dinner them served in a tavern built in the fort's interior and each of the group seemed to be enjoying themselves. Cadion had become rather popular among Skola's soldiers. Skola had even offered the young mouse a position among his soldiers, which had worried Eroket. If Cadion decided to accept, all Eroket could do was wish him good luck. Fortunately, Cadion had declined the honor.  
Skola himself seemed to take a liking to Cadion himself, the wolf was sitting between his soldiers, allowing himself no fripperies or special privileges that would separate him from his soldiers. Eroekt had to admire him for it.  
"Tell him," The ermine replied at length, locking eyes with the tall wolf, "You sent us on this hunt, this practical...suicide, and you obviously have the means to deal with your enemy right here! Why us?"  
Skola sighed and spoke softly, so Eroket could hear him, but not to disturb the other beasts in the tavern. "Eroket, I apologize for the dangers you have endured on this hunt, I truly do. Vandashira has ever been an enemy of mine since I became lord of my provinces.  
"I lost a brother and my father's sanity to Vandashira's dark machinations, yet vengeance is eluded by the one game we all hate to play: Politics. I am not the only lord in the north, and I am opposed by others in a state of constant balance. A move against Kolma would be seen as unfounded aggression, even I cannot move without definite evidence. I would risk my citizens and I cannot allow that to happen."  
Eroket's eyes narrowed and he hissed angrily, "So you sent us to do your dirty work?"  
Skola sighed, "I wouldn't have sent you if I didn't have faith in your abilities to the fullest. Deran personally recommended you. Eroket; understand my positions in this hunt. I am an employer, but I am also a lord of a large territory. I cannot risk their safety to aid you, but I cannot in good conscience leave you to your fate. I aid you however I can."  
Eroket was about to make another retort when Jald placed a hand on Eroket's shoulder and nodded, "Lord Skola is right, Eroket. His paws are too tied to do anything else. Skola, I understand your position. I've worked for dozens like you, but many without your honor."  
Skola nodded, a smile hovering on his face, "If I may, Jald Nightson, why are you without your trademark sword?"  
Jald frowned, "When I fought Tarl Argith of the Academy, he held by sword and my one option was to slam it between a steel door. The end result was my sword was broken. I prefer that rather then Argith wielding it..."  
Skola nodded and unbuckled his own sword, holding it to the light and Eroket sucked in his breath; Skola's sword was nearly identical to Jald's old blade. The tall wolf replied, "You are acquainted with the Redfletch tribe?"  
Jald nodded, "I knew one; a blacksmith named Serion, a runaway from the tribe. He was their finest smith."  
"That he was. Serion produced five swords, a masterpiece, each and every one. One was a gift to me when the Redfletches and I signed our armistice. One was a gift to his chieftain and two others to old friends of his, runaways from a military academy...the last was supposedly lost. What happened to Serion."  
"Dead," Jald replied flatly, his emerald eyes emotionless, "He was killed by the adder Akariss, for the amusement of an old-and dead- enemy."  
"Then in Serion's memory, I present this blade to you, Jald Nightson. I hope you shall use it well."  
Jald was speechless for a moment, one of the few times in his life before he managed to stammer out his thanks, "You're giving me a Redfletch blade as a gift?"  
"No. I am buying something for my blade: your success in Vandashira's demise. I also request I be allowed to wear the longsword you wear?"  
Jald nodded quickly and withdrew his longsword, handing it hilt first to Skola and receiving the wolf's broadsword with an almost reverent care as he replied, "I will use it well."  
"Of that, I have no doubt." Skola smiled.  
The hall had fallen silent for a moment, before starting up with cheers, even Morik and Boneflower seemed enthusiastic, despite the fact both of them had been rather sullen on the trip.  
"My lord?" Eroket somehow felt the wolf was deserving of the title.  
"Yes, Eroket?"  
"What are the Redfletches?"  
Skola sighed, "A group of wolves, large powerful tribe. Cannibalistic and violent, warlike. It took years of battling before we signed our treaty with them and even now it's an uneasy truce. They're master smiths and important trade partners, though. They have large conflicts with many though. They're difficult creatures and no mistake."  
Eroket nodded before Boneflower rose, "Jald, c'n I talk t'you alone?"  
Jald nodded, noting glares from both Eroket and Morik, "Certainly, Boneflower." With a nod to Eroket and Skola he left, following Boneflower outside.  
As Boneflower passed Morik, the stoat opened his mouth to say something but Boneflower gave him such a glare he shut up immediately and exited.  
Skola leaned back in his seat, "I suggest you travel through Tilverin, the largest city nearby. Deran can show you the way."  
Eroket nodded, "We'll leave tomorrow then. Thank you...for your hospitality, Lord Snowshadow."  
Skola smiled and nodded, "It is my pleasure...I know you will succeed, Eroket. I have the utmost faith in you."  
Privately, Eroket wondered if he could share Skola's faith for himself. 


	24. Moonlight discussions

Jald Nightson stepped out into the night, leaning against the wall of the tavern, folding his arms around his chest and watching his female companion through narrowed eyes, "You wanted to speak to me, Boneflower?"  
The female stoat nodded, lowering her eyes slightly as she sighed, "Jald..."  
Jald watched her calmly and completely impassively, his face emotionless, "It's Eroket and Morik, isn't it?"  
"Aye," She answered softly, her blue eyes lowered as she wrung her paws together nervously, "Jald, ye know how I feel about Ero."  
"You love him." Jald answered calmly, "Any fool could have seen it when you met him those years ago. Any fool can see it now."  
"Jald! Leave me some integrity, will ye?" Her eyes narrowed sharply, taking Jald a bit by surprise which faded into slight amusement.  
The ferret smiled, showing his pearly, pointed teeth, "You're confused though. Morik's along, he has feelings for you and you may have feelings for him too. You also dislike how those two are perpetually at one another's throats."  
Boneflower nodded once more, seeming surprised Jald was able to grasp it so quickly, "Morik's from the Academy though...I dunno what he's done, what he's been through and he always tries to see I get what's in me best interest on this trip...he's been a good friend."  
Jald nodded once more, "You felt you could talk to me about this because I'm from Meridian?"  
"That'n you trained Eroket. You know how they think and you know what I'm goin' through!"  
A sardonic smile crossed Jald's face, "Good guess. Rather accurate too. Yes, I know full well what you're going through, Boneflower. I experienced it once. Not exactly first person, but I was one point on a little love triangle."  
Curiosity tinged Boneflower's features, "Y'were? Who with?"  
"Eroket's mother," Jald answered, closing his eyes for a moment, "When Aleran and I fled the Academy, we spent a year living in the forests before we ran...afoul of some bandits. Eroket's mother was an assistant to the bandit lord. It's a long story, and I don't care to get into right now. Keep what you just heard silent; I don't want Eroket getting hold of it."  
Boneflower sighed and nodded, "I will, Jald. Is there anything you c'n give me that'll help me?"  
"You came to the wrong beast for romance advice, Boneflower. I'm a soldier and I always have been."  
"Y'weren't when I first met ye, Jald. In fact," Her voice turned sharp, "When ye spent the night with me,where were these reservations?"  
Jald froze, his gaze hardening, mouth tightening in a thin line, in a terrifying instant he became the Jald Eroket had once known, the Jald that had reveled in blood and death, "I was a different beast. You want to bring up my past mistakes to torment me?"  
"Oh, so now I'm a 'mistake?'"  
"No! Dammit, Boneflower!" Jald's resolve melted into a semblance of hopelessness, "I haven't told Ero about us and I doubt you have either. If you want to blackmail me, then go ahead! If not, say your piece and let me enjoy the rest of my night!"  
Boneflower sighed, "Yer right, Jald...that was kind of uncalled for...'s just, y'know I was a whore. In some ways, I still am. Jald, I never wanted to get attached, but I couldn't help it!"  
"'Kind of uncalled for?' Jald folded his arms, glowering at her.  
"Fine, it was completely uncalled her!" She snapped angrily, "I need t'know: what do I do?"  
"If all your choices are painful, there is no right one. Let it play out is the only advice I can give."  
"I don't want them hurt over me, Jald."  
"Then you shouldn't love both of them. And you shouldn't have them love you back." With that, Jald turned from her and strode off into the night, not wanting to see Eroket, Morik or Boneflower again for the rest of the night.  
With a groan of desperation and hurt, Boneflower realized Jald was right as he usually was nowadays. With a sigh, she turned and walked back into the tavern.  
She'd spend this night alone, at least.  
  
Tilverin; City of Splendors.  
Davrag walked into the streets, mapping out every inch of the great city. Trading posts and shops marked most every corner, beasts hustled by, selling, buying or walking.  
Large buildings marked the place as well, Davrag noticed, probably important locations or the like. Landlocked Tilverin was not a port city liked Calishan or Meridian, so Davrag was disappointed to note the absence of the sea that he often lived by but Tilverin lived up to its name.  
He had split with Yarel and his group at the inn, wanting the Academy rat to keep control over his own soldiers while he checked out the area with Exles. It was better to keep the Academy rat in the dark for the moment as Davrag was one hundred percent certain he could deal with Exles if the mad rat decided to try anything. Davrag didn't trust Exles as far as he could throw him.  
"Why're we stayin' here, Davrag?" Exles's mad eyes locked on Davrag's amber as the rat's paw held and caressed his broadsword hilt, a twisted grin revealing yellowing teeth, "We should be getting' back to Vandashira, get workin' on finishin' those who're takin' on that job."  
"That is why I sent Ren and Silter to deal with it," Davrag answered smoothly, "I have a hunch anyways. If the hunters have to pass to Kolma, they'll probably need to restock at Tilverin, thus allowing us the perfect spot for ambush."  
"How'll we even know if they're 'ere, Davrag?"  
"I put Yarel on that. His soldiers are watching the entrances of the place night and day. If anybeast who comes close to the descriptions I gave, Yarel will inform me immediately."  
"He's an Academy rat! How c'n you trust him?"  
"I don't need to explain myself, Exles," Davrag's patience was dangerously close to snapping, "Once done, we get back up to the mountains, to Shadows Keep and meet with your master. Then we'll see what happens."  
Exles seemed to accept this and quieted. Davrag gave a small sigh of relief. Exles was beginning to grate on him.  
If, in three days, there was no sign of Eroekt and his little club, Davrag would just move on, but at least one beast would stay behind. It would just be a shame if Exles tripped and fell on a dagger, or fell from a high cliff or ate some spoiled meat, wouldn't it?  
Those were occupational hazard in this line of work, after all. 


	25. City of Splendors

Davrag Joris yawned lightly as the morning's light touched him, cracking an amber eye open as he rose from the inn's bed. Davrag had opted for a room of his own. It wasn't because he would be uncomfortable sleeping in close vicinity, it was just that he didn't trust them-Exles especially.  
A knock on his door caused his eyes to narrow and his paw crept towards the dagger he had hidden under his pillow, "Come in, I'm awake."  
The door creaked open and Davrag was relieved to see Yarel walk in, the large rat raising his paw in a respective salute which Davrag duplicated, "Sir Davrag?"  
Davrag loved the respect the large rat showed him. It was a nice change from the foul-mouthed vagabonds and sneering criminals of Calishan's underworld by far, "Yes, Yarel?"  
"I posted Drethiss by the city's gates like you wanted."  
"And?" Davrag's curiosity was piqued. The black stoat leaned in closer to Yarel, not taking his paw from his dagger.  
Yarel smiled, knowing the news would please Davrag. "He saw a group head into the city, two of whom match the descriptions of those two stoats; one with reddish fur, seductive and wielding a thin blade. The second was tall, dressed in black, has white fur and amber eyes. He carries a schianova sword."  
"You are certain of this, Yarel?" Davrag worked hard to keep a sly grin from spreading over his face as he locked his eyes on his lieutenant's.  
Yarel nodded, "Aye, sir. There were four others with them when they entered. We figure they were going to restock at the city but their supplies seemed rather full. We didn't investigate the matter though. Who knows what lies out there?"  
"You did right, Yarel." Davrag replied, rising to his feet and donning his cloak and twin, curved blades, "Tell me about the other four with the two stoats."  
"One was Morik Ferin, late of the Academy Guard, the traitor," Yarel growled in an uncharacteristic display of anger and emotion, "Stoat. You've seen 'im before."  
"Yes, I have." Davrag nodded, stroking his chin, "Anyways, the other three?"  
"Another was a masked beast who carried a bow and arrow. One was a mouse who the others seemed fond of. He carried a short sword. We figured he's one of the survivors from that village attack."  
Davrag cursed, "Dammit! That's all we need right now; a group of pissed off mice coming after us, especially when we're separated from the main company. Can't be helped now, though...we have to eliminate the group and be out of Tilverin by midnight. Who's the last beast in the group?"  
Yarel swallowed, knowing Davrag was not going to take this very well. The stoat was paying scant attention to Yarel as he finished dressing, adjusting his belt as Yarel replied, "A ferret. Tall and muscular, carried a broadsword of exquisite make and a schianova sword similar in design to the young ermine. His fur was night black."  
Davrag froze, eyes widening as horror coursed through him, "Jald..."  
"Sir?" Yarel took a step forward, a frown appearing on his features.  
Davrag whirled on his lieutenant, face a picture of rage, "I want them dead, you hear me?! I want that ferret killed and bring me his head so I know he's dead! Do it! Kill them or you and the entire company is dead, you hear me!?"  
Davrag stormed passed Yarel, missing the acquiescing 'yessir' that followed. He whirled into the main hall in the inn, waiting for his troops to assemble. He listened to his heart pound in his chest and every beat seemed to whisper 'Jald Nightson lives, Jald Nightson lived.'  
Davrag had seen Jald fight, had fought with him once before and though he was have both his sword arms hacked off and his tail tied into knots before he ever admitted it, he feared the ferret more then anything else in the world.  
It took another ten minutes for all twenty (including Yarel and Exles) to assemble in front of him. Davrag kept his voice calm and expression neutral, a far cry from the wild-eyed, screaming figure he had been just ten minutes before, "I hoped to see soldiers before me today." He began.  
His eyes narrowed and he snarled, "Instead I see miserable failures!" The soldiers lowered their heads but Exles narrowed his eyes and growled, reaching for his broadsword.  
Several seconds later, Davrag was rubbing his knuckles and watching two soldiers help the rat to his feet. He waited under Exles was on his feet. He gave the rat a glare and Exles lowered his eyes, admitting defeat. Davrag continued, "The traitor to your Academy, Jald Nightson, breathes. This is your failure as soldiers. I am going to allow you a chance to redeem yourselves now though.  
"Exles," He nodded to the rat, "I want you to choose three soldiers. Once you have done so, you shall go into Tilverin and you will find this little club of companions. When you have found them, kill them! The manner in how this is done means nothing to me. The only one that matters among the deceased is Jald Nightson. Kill the others if you can, but I want Nightson killed! Is this in any way unclear?"  
Exles shook his head, turning to the soldiers, selecting three soldiers at random, all rats. "Y'all...come wit' me."  
The three rats looked to Davrag and he nodded. "Yarel, take the others and get out of the city. Head to the mountains and wait for me there. I will remain in this city for a brief time to insure Exles carries out his mission to the letter."  
Exles swallowed hard, recognizing the familiar tone of voice as Davrag wore a most sinister grin, "Be off with you now. I will be watching, Exles. And I never tolerate failure, nor do I tolerate incompetence. Just ask Tazak."  
Exles lowered his head and practically raced from the inn, followed by the three rats.  
  
That night, Eroket and Jald traveled through the streets of Tilverin as a speedy rate, having left Boneflower, Deran, Cadion and Morik at the tavern to 'eat, drink and be merry' in Cadion's words (For tomorrow, they would die, Eroket have jokingly added, earning him a joking smack from Cadion and Boneflower.)  
"Jald, what exactly are we looking for here?"  
The tall ferret didn't give him an answer at first, scanning the streets and the buildings. They were in the 'business' section of the city. This of course meant quite large signs, beasts doing business everywhere and many of the buildings having balconies.  
Eroket turned to one vendor, flicking him a small silver piece and taking an apple, nodding to the squirrel vendor before taking a bite of the fruit he had just purchased. "I was hungry," was his explanation to Jald as he followed in the ferret's stride.  
Jald gave his customary 'hn.' "Don't let your guard down, Ero. If Davrag passed this way, he definitely dropped this way. Which means we can expect company from his soldiers. Davrag is bright enough to leave soldiers behind to deal with us, and he'll have both Vandashira's soldiers and Academy ones, giving him quite the team."  
Eroket rolled his eyes, "For the love of Vulpuz, Jald, you worry waaay too much."  
"I'm just cautious." Jald replied evenly, "It kept me and your father alive many a time."  
"Right..." Eroket nodded, "Jald, what'd Boney want to talk to you about yesterday?"  
"Oh, it was a private issue and nothing for you to concern yourself with, Eroket. So, drop it."  
"Fine, fine." Eroket sighed, "On the way back from the hunt can we-"  
"Get down!"  
A beast with a drawn crossbow could be seen on the balcony, aiming at Eroket. The crossbow was partially hidden by a cloak and the average passerby never would have noticed it. Jald Nightson was not an average passerby though.  
The ferret flung himself upon Eroket, knocking them both to the ground, the ferret rolled over, using the second he had gained to fling a dagger.  
The weapon didn't hit Jald's intended target but instead hit his crossbow, throwing off his aim for just a moment. That moment was when the rat fired. The bolt thankfully struck no bystanders and buried itself in the ground.  
"Idiot, ye missed!" A shrill voice with a twinge of nervousness in it shrieked. The rat on the balcony looked stricken and took a step back before a throwing dagger hit him in the neck and he toppled back.  
Shrieks arose through the crowd as the sounds of steel rasping as they passed from their sheaths were heard. Jald drew his sword and Eroket did likewise.  
"Kill them!" The nervous, insane voice screamed."  
Two rats lunged forward, both lunging at Jald, who blocked their attacks swiftly, stepping back with a grin.  
"Eroket, take one of them, I'll get the other and-"  
Eroket didn't hear the rest, spinning and raising his sword as Exles sprang at him, parrying the rat's broadsword in a quick motion, turning his back on Jald.  
The mad rat grinned and stepped back. The spectators were beginning to lose their initial shock and were beginning to view the battle as a spectacle.  
"Ten coins on the white weasel!" One beast called.  
"Twice that on the rat wid a scar for a face!" Another shouted.  
Exles snarled in rage as the insult from the spectator but managed to channel that rage into his fight as he lunged forward, cutting at Eroket's head and body.  
"Who the hell are you?! Who do you work for?"  
A cold grin formed over the rat's face, "I serve Vandashira, the Living Darkness only, ermine...she wants ya dead!"  
Eroket raised his blade to block a thrust at his midsection, sidestepped a punch. The ermine thought of running but that would leave Jald to all three of the rats. The only way he was leaving was if he killed Exles first. So be it.  
The ermine suddenly hurled his sword into the air in front of him and moved forward. Exles's gaze was drawn to the hurled sword and that time allowed Eroket to kick him in the side and grab his blade as it fell to the ground.  
The cheers drowned out the sickening sound as Eroket's blade bit into the rat's knee and leg. The tip of the blade only passed an inch into Exles's knee, but it was more then enough to cripple him. Exles shifted his weight to his uninjured leg, sprang away from Eroket and fell to the floor.  
The crowd watched with breathless excitement as Eroket sprang on the downed killer. The ermine's blade swept through the air and Exles rolled and struck with his broadsword. As the ermine leaned into his attack a splatter of blood flew from his shoulder. Fearful that the slash had severed an artery, the ermine ducked into a crouch, paw clamping over the cut.  
Losing the use of a leg hadn't slowed the insane rat. The killer drove his blade into the floor, pushing off with his good leg and vaulted towards Eroket with a howl, twisting in midair to position his strong leg outward. In the split second before the rat met his enemy, Eroket flung himself to the side, thrusting up with his blade as Exles landed over him, focusing all his strength into a swing of his sword as Jald had taught him. Then Eroket felt the blade pierce flesh and crack bone as it hit the rat in the chest.  
The ermine ripped the blade loose, watching Exles's eyes widen in shock, the broadsword falling from his paws. His face frozen in an expression of bitterness and anger, Exles fell to the ground and died.  
Eroekt looked to Jald to se ethe ferret long finished with his opponents, nodding to the ermine once. A commotion on a nearby balcony alerted the ermine and he raises his eyes. He wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him.  
Davrag stood beneath a flickering torch, staring down at the bloodied ermine through narrow eyes. The two stoats locked eyes for a moment and a wicked grin crossed the face of the ebon furred stoat. Somebeast passed in front of Ero at that moment, obscuring his view of the balcony. When the ermine looked at the balcony again, Davrag was gone.  
"A true champion!" A weasel called out, walking to the ermine, "What would y'like? Gold, women, power, secrets? Name it and tis yours!"  
"Secrets..." Eroket hissed wearily. "What of the-"  
"Come with me then," The weasel smiled, "we'll bind yer wound and tell ye all ye wish to know! And never mind th' bodies. It'll be taken care of, lad."  
Eroket met Jald's eyes and was surprised to see the ferret uninjured and barely breathing hard, calling out, "Get to the others! Meet me at the tavern. Davrag...Davrag's here!"  
The last vision he saw of Jald before he turned to go with the weasel was Jald turning and dashing through the crowd in the direction of the tavern. 


	26. Battle at Kolma

Eroket sat on a cushioned seat in Trent's office, Trent being the name of the weasel that had accosted him in the streets, sipping from a bowl of hot broth that the weasel had given him.  
Trent had turned out to be the business director of the city, running all the legitimate and less legitimate aspects of Tilverin. Every city had its rotten core, Eroket reflected with ironic amusement.  
"So, Eroket, right?" The weasel smiled and sat across from the ermine, folding his paws over his lap, "What c'n I do for ye?"  
Eroket hadn't released his sword or weapons since arriving in Trent's office, not trusting the weasel at all. Why he had just accepted the soup was a mystery to him now, but there were no ill effects so far, so what the hell? "I'm a hunter," he replied calmly, crimson paw placing the bowl on a small stand next to him.  
"Who're you huntin' in Tilverin? Err, it ain't me, right?"  
Eroket couldn't repress a smile, "No. To my knowledge you're clean. I'm looking for Vandashira the Living Darkness." Best to get the shock over with now, most beasts didn't take this very well, Eroket had learned.  
"Great, I'm helpin' a crazy madbeast, I am! Lad, how old're you?"  
Eroket sighed a bit, "Twenty three..."  
"If ya wanna see twenty four, I really suggest ye give up now! Kid, in me day I've seen beasts go after that black hearted- vixen and I've never seen one of 'em come back! 'Ell, most never even make it to Kolma."  
"I've made it this far, haven't I? I'm Eroket Nightblade, maybe you've heard the name somewhere?"  
Trent sighed, "Lad, I don't hear much about single hunters. Only the best and most famous get their names by Tilverinan ears. Beasts like...like Jald Nightson, or Davrag Joris or the Calpathions and the Death Watch!"  
Eroket's eyes hardened, "You haven't heard then? I was a Calpathion."  
"Was?"  
Eroket Nightblade nodded, "Yeah. I'm Jald Nightson's student and Aleran Nightblade's son."  
Trent's jaw dropped, "'is SON? Damn, lad...I shoulda guessed by your fur and yer name."  
"The Calpathions were destroyed three years ago. The Death Watch's leader followed them to the grave. I killed him."  
"Visla?" Trent took a moment to compose himself. "Maybe you are something special, my lad. If you are what you say you are, maybe you got a shot at Vandashira. Right, what'd you want me to tell you?"  
Eroket smiled, glad he had gotten through to the weasel, "I want you to tell me where she is."  
"All I got are rumors, lad."  
"If rumors are all you have, then give me the rumors."  
Trent nodded once, "Alright. To the east in the mountains lies her fortress; Shadows Keep. Her spies permeate every inch of the place and she's well guarded by fanatic cultists. They view her as a manifestation of darkness itself. Some say she descends from those marlfox things, others call her a demon from Hellgates taking a fox form. Whatever she is, she's dangerous! She's been a scourge in Tilverin and the rest of this world for too long and if a beast wants her dead more power to 'em!"  
Eroket flexed his shoulder, checking his injury. Thankfully, it wasn't near as deep as it could have been and had been patched up well. "I'm not alone. I have friends with me, Jald Nightson among them, who want Vandashira dead. We plan to carry that out." Eroekt decided to leave out the Davrag Joris part of the story.  
Trent nodded, "Well, lad. I've told you all I could. Like I said; good luck. You'll need it."  
"Thanks." With that, Eroket rose, "I'll bring my friends to see you. You can tell them what you told me?"  
Trent nodded once, "Sure, lad. See you soon."  
Eroket nodded, "If I can even find them."  
Trent nodded and leaned back in his seat as Eroket exited the room. The weasel sighed slightly. Eroket had little chance against Vandashira, he knew that. Nobeast had ever gotten close to her before. But few had even gotten this close, and none had been personally trained by Jald Nightson, let alone have the legend accompany him! He had claimed to have killed General Visla himself too. Maybe, just maybe, this kid had a chance.  
About five minutes later, Trent heard the door open. "Lad, you're back? You want more answers?"  
"Not really." The voice was alien to his ears, and Trent turned.  
Davrag Joris smiled charmingly, his amber eyes freezing Trent's blood. "Thanks for the offer though."  
  
Eroket had the fortune to run into Jald and the others at the inn, nearly out of breath.  
"Eroket!" Morik stepped forward, "Jald told us what happened. We were worried about you."  
Eroket smiled, "Gee, thanks. Look, I don't have time to explain much now. I have somebeast in the city who'll give us a paw in the hunt. All he has is info but the rest of you should hear it. And...I saw Davrag."  
Boneflower blanched in sudden fear, Morik slipped a comforting paw around her shoulders and Ero was shocked to see her move closer to him. Gritting his teeth against the sudden jealousy, Ero replied in a somewhat frosty voice, "Deran, Cadion, I suppose you two were free there?"  
Deran shrugged, "Free as I was..."  
Cadion's paw had ground so tight, "You're sure it was Davrag Joris?"  
Eroket nodded. "I'm sure, Cadion."  
Cadion nodded slowly, swallowing hard. "First come, first served with him, Eroket."  
"Deal." Eroket nodded and threw Boneflower a glare. The stoat fem didn't look at him, merely turned her head.  
"Eroket, nothing happened with us, ok? We were just talking," Morik replied defensively.  
"Whatever. Let's just get moving." Eroket signaled them and began moving through the streets.  
Eroket reached Trent's place shortly after. "Trent! Trent, it's me. I brought me friends! Trent?" No response, it made Eroket suspicious.  
Jald drew his sword and opened the door slowly, walking within.  
Trent lay on his desk, throat slashed with expert precision, his eyes staring in sightless fear. On the wall beside him were the words written in blood: 'I was unfaithful to the Darkness. This is my penance.'  
Beneath that was 'in the mountains. Looking forward to it.'  
Eroket's teeth clenched and he looked away, Jald replied softly as he sheathed his blade. "He's trying to make it harder for you."  
Eroket shook his head, amber eyes glinting. "He's only making it easier."  
  
It was nearly an hour later and the group had beat a retreat from Tilverin, heading for the mountains. Eroket was already getting a bad vibe from them as he entered.  
A steady river ran through the hostile territory, providing the group their water, along with helping with the abominable heat.  
It took two straight days of traveling before they saw anything related to their search. The grounds were hostile and rocky and continuously bit at their feet. All managed to endure it without complaint, thankfully.  
The winding, narrow paths led deeper into the mountains. The huge spaces yielded no reprieve though. Eroket was beginning to lose heart.  
On the beginning of the third day, the group began to run out of food. Jald had them ration what they had and kept them in close knit groups so they wouldn't walk off a cliff or be swept away by the river. Ero had never walked up mountains and now that he was, he absolutely despised it.  
Deran kept them from death. The masked ermine knew the land like the back of his paw, to Ero's amazement.  
Eroket sighed slightly, running a paw over his eyes as he crossed a narrow path. His ears suddenly flattening as voices reached them.  
"C'mon, drown 'im already!"  
"Nah, let 'im keep going!"  
Eroket gave a 'wait here' sign to the others, giving them a look that would brook no argument and slipped off, being extremely careful of the area as he peaked around the large rock wall.  
Davrag Joris was standing, arms folded over his chest, wicked grin over his face as he watched the scene before him. Ten or so of his soldiers stood by the river, over two ferrets  
The two were lashed together by an odd device, up to their necks in the water. The devious nature of the device was that only one ferret could keep his head above water at a time, leaving the other helpless.  
"Come on, Yarel, join in the fun!" Davrag cried to the huge rat who stood away from the scene, frowning.  
"We should be getting to Ren and the others. This is losing time, sir."  
"We can stand to lose an hour or two. Plus, the soldiers are enjoying themselves. So am I. This'll teach Vandashira's agents to not spy on us on this territory."  
Eroket's next view revealed a stoat drowned on the bank. Davrag grinned widely, "I think we have a winner."  
One ferret had elected self preservation was the better course and was keeping himself above as his comrades lay trapped under the water. Moments later, Davrag sighed. "Indeed we do. Shame."  
With a motion, Davrag signaled the beasts holding the ropes on the device, pulling the half drowned ferret in. With a quick motion, Davrag drew the ferret to him, drawing his sword. With another motion, he cut the ferret's throat.  
"Bastard!" Eroket couldn't restrain the hateful snarl, nor the wicked grin on Davrag's face as his eyes met Eroket's.  
"Nightblade, we meet once more!"  
Eroket ducked behind the rock face, "Dammit! Guys, Davrag and about seventeen others are there."  
Jald swore and drew his sword, the others following suit.  
As he ducked away, Eroket missed the small conversation between Yarel and Davrag before Davrag leapt up, moving around the river and after Eroket.  
Jald's fist intercepted the stoat as he landed, knocking the breath clear out of him, a second punch knocked Davrag back, the black stoat dropping his sword as he scrambled away from the edge of a fall, glowering hatefully at Jald. "Five against one? Real fair..."  
"Who said we're playing by your rules, Joris?" Morik took a step forward.  
Eroket replies calmly. "We just want you dead."  
"I cannot allow that." Yarel and his soldiers had come up behind the group, weapons brandished. The large rat's eyes hardened, "Let our commander to us and you may yet live."  
"We aren't letting him walk through us alive," Jald growled. Davrag frowned, looking back at the long fall at the edge of the cliff. "Yarel, do you have rope?"  
The large rat nodded and Davrag smiled. "How about this: I'll lower myself onto the ledge below us with said rope and meet my beasts elsewhere. You continue on your hunt and next time, we fight to the death or whatever?"  
Eroket and Jald exchanged looks, missing Cadion's expression of disbelief. Jald nodded finally, grunting out a reluctant 'fine.'  
After a few moments, a rope was passed along; a quick motion sent it to Davrag. The black stoat sheathed his sword, grabbing the rope. "Another day, Eroket, Jald!"  
A quick spring carried him over, the rope extending to more then enough length to put him on the ledge. From there, he could follow a path to the mountains and catch back up with his group. "I'm there!"  
Cadion was sweating in frustration. His original plan had been to kill Davrag on the ridge. Overwhelming desire for vengeance eating at his senses, he drew his dagger, grabbed the rope and pulled himself after Davrag.  
Cadion's actions left all of those assembled stunned, none moreso then his own group. Davrag's eyes widened as the mouse came at him, the dagger biting into his shoulder.  
With a shocked yell, Davrag grabbed the smaller beast and slammed his back into the rock, stunning him with a knee to the gut. Wrenching the dagger from the mouse's paw, Davrag hurled it away. "Are you insane?"  
The look Cadion gave him was pure hatred, "You destroyed my village...killed my family. You shouldn't have come..."  
"I think I should have. Nothing personal, mouse." With another move, Davrag grabbed the rope and looped it around Cadion's neck, tying it swiftly to form a noose. "Bye."  
A fling of his arms sent Cadion through the air to dangle over empty space, eyes bulging as his air was cut off, feet kicking as he struggled.  
Jald recovered first, "Davrag!" He roared, grabbing the rope and pulling it in his direction.  
Davrag was gone, having slipped away out of view. Jald managed to drag Cadion up and when the mouse was safely on the ledge, Jald cut the rope.  
Cadion took in several gasps of sweet air, nodding his thanks. None of the others could blame him for his actions. It took a lot of control to have kept from doing the same thing.  
"You violated the agreement." Yarel growled. "You tried to kill our commander."  
"Your commander is nothing more then a thief and murderer!" Eroket retorted angrily.  
"Yarel!" Morik took a step forward, "Yarel, you're an honorable beast. You can't just kill us here."  
"I follow my commander, traitor. If he tells me to kill, I kill. He tells me to die, I die."  
"Yarel, we were friends at the Academy! As much as anybeast could have said to be friends there!"  
"That's behind us!"  
Jald stepped forward, drawing his sword. "Yarel. I don't know you or remember you, but in the name of honor, give us a chance."  
"What chance would that be?" Yarel raised a paw to signal his beasts to hold.  
"You and me to the death. If I win, let my friends go and turn back. If you win...we'll turn back."  
"No deal. If I win, I am forced to kill you."  
Jald turned slowly to the others. "Can you trust me with your lives?"  
Eroket Nightblade stepped forward, meeting Jald's gaze. A million thoughts passed between them in that moment, hundreds of memories, of experiences but in the end it boiled down to one thing: "I will. I trust you, Jald Nightson."  
"Aye, me too!" Boney added her voice to Eroket's.  
"I place my life in your paws, Jald." Morik replied, but nobeast expected him to disagree with Boney and a beast she placed her trust in.  
Deran and Cadion both nodded once. Yarel blinked, "The amount of faith they have is...surprising to say the least. Especially from an Academy beast such as Ferin. Very well. I accept your challenge. All the rest of you: put up your weapons and move back!"  
Yarel's beasts complied and Jald walked forward to meet the large rat.  
Yarel started the battle with a lunge, claymore aimed at Jald's head. Jald ducked, coming up with a strike at Yarel's side. The blade drew blood. Yarel growled in pain, and swung a punch at Jald, throwing the ferret back.  
Jald came up, wiping his lip. "Nice..." The ferret removed a dagger from his belt, moving in slowly, feinting to Yarel's left with the dagger and striking at the rat's leg with his sword.  
Yarel took a glancing hit as he stepped back. "You're good...there's a reason you're a legend."  
Jald nodded and lowered himself into a crouch, "I'm sorry."  
"Dying in the service of my Master leaves me no regrets!" Yarel sprang forward, swinging at Jald's head. With a swift motion that Eroket could hardly follow, Jald moving his blade, taking Yarel's sword and diverting its course and buried the dagger between the rat's ribs.  
Yarel's eyes widened and the claymore fell from his paws and he sank to ground, Jald removed the dagger with a motion and eased Yarel to the ground.  
"I am...only glad...my last opponent was you, Jald Nightson..." Jald took the large rat's paw and nodded. They were two warriors finding no malice, no hatred, just respect.  
Jald rose when Yarel's breathing had stopped, leaning down to close the rat's eyes. And place the claymore in his paws, stabbing his blade into the ground to clean it.  
Jald nodded to the other stunned Academy beasts. "You know the deal."  
They parted, lowering their heads respectfully. One ferret replying, "Will you make an exception for us to build a cairn for Yarel?"  
Jald nodded. "Aye. It's fine."  
Eroket nodded to the others and they went on through the Academy beasts.  
Eroket and Jald shared one brief look but the ferret looked away. In that one instant Eroket saw something he never saw in Jald Nightson's eyes after a battle.  
Eroket saw sorrow. 


	27. The Living Darkness

Davrag Joris raced across Kolma as fast as his legs could take him, which was a considerable speed. Small rocks and edges tore into his footpaws but he brushed aside the pain in light of what he had to gain. He knew pain, pain was his friend, pain was an obstacle to overcome and overcome it he would.  
A different sort of enemy nearly overcame Davrag that day. That enemy came in the form of fatigue, of thirst, of hunger and of the intense day's heat as opposed to the searing cold of night's chill kiss.  
Davrag's speed slowed from a run to a jog as he glided over the harsh terrain, amber eyes half closed against the wind. He allowed his breath to come in ragged gasps as he reached to his black cloak and undid the fastenings before giving it to the wind. Dead weight and a generally constricting garment was completely unnecessary. Then the jog slowed to a walk which slowed to a stumbling pace.  
It was luck that kept the ebony furred stoat alive. He didn't even know where he was going and it was a miracle then he hadn't managed to walk off a cliff yet.  
He stumbled, tripping over a rock, falling to one knee. Davrag clenched a fist, raising it at the sky, howling with all his rage and pain. "I won't die here! I won't! I am Davrag Joris, greatest warrior of Calishan! I won't die to a land, a place!"  
He drew his sword, dug it into the earth and heaved himself to his feet. "And Eroket...and Jald are alive. Because, because I will kill them." He laughed, almost madly, "Yes. It is my destiny to kill them. BY VULPUZ I WON'T DIE HERE!!!!"  
No other worldly entity heard his scream and conviction-at least none that have given their opinions on the issue. And no entity came to his rescue.  
He was going to die here! In this terrain, so far from his Calishan, from the sea that surrounded it. It wasn't supposed to end this way, it couldn't end this way! The world had a greater purpose for him yet. It had to!  
Denial was a poor weapon against the elements, though.  
"Won't...die..." His legs gave way, the sword slipping from his grasp. He sank to a knee, struggled to his feet and by some miracle, possibly the overwhelming hatred powering his life, managed three more steps before he crumpled to the ground and lay there like a broken doll.  
But even though no deity or spirit had heard Davrag's scream, it did not mean a beast of flesh and blood hadn't.  
  
"Sir!"  
"What...? Where...am I?"  
Amber eyes cracked open and forms came into focus. He recognized them, too. "Ren...Silter?"  
"Don't try to talk, Davrag." A canteen was pressed to his mouth and he drank of cool, sweet water. His raised an ebony paw, moving from under a dark cloak to grip the canteen, drinking greedily.  
A moment later, he couched, choking on the water and he felt a paw remove the canteen. "You must have been running without rest for at least a day, sir."  
"I wasn't keeping score." Davrag struggled into a sitting position, reaching to his side instinctively. "My swords! Where are my-"  
Silter interrupted him. "We got your swords, sir. It was easier to carry you separately. Lucky thing we heard you shouting or we'd never have found you."  
Ren was next to reply. The poker faced stoat was flanked by several beasts, obviously for Silter's lack of trust. "Where're your Academy beasts?"  
"Dead for all I know." Davrag growled. "We had a truce and some damn mouse broke it." He looked for a way to phrase it without looking like a coward in front of his troops. He knew his first slip up would be his last. "Yarel told me to find the rest of you while the Academy soldiers held 'em off."  
Ren and Silter exchanged a small look. Ren shrugged lightly and Silter nodded. "What about Exles?"  
"Dead. I saw him killed back in Tilverin by the ermine Eroket Nightblade."  
Silter and Ren showed no emotion if they were surprised. Ren shrugged, "Go figure. He was a psychopath. It was bound to happen eventually."  
Davrag shrugged and lay back, "Get me some food...I'm starving. Come to think of it, where the hell am I?"  
Silter smiled slightly. "Without Exles and on your own, I'm shocked you made it this far, Davrag. You're in Shadows Keep, in the heart of Kolma."  
Davrag's eyes widened as Ren continued, "In the home of the Living Darkness."  
Davrag felt like laughing and crying at once. He had made it to his 'target's.' home. So what the hell was he supposed to do now?  
"Right," he hissed, struggling out of the rough bed, trying to get to his feet. "Wonderful."  
"She requested your presence for dinner, Sir." Silter replied, helping Davrag to his feet.  
Davrag noticed he was dressed in his old Academy Master tunic and was pleased to see his swords, still in their scabbards, leaning against the wall. Davrag retrieved them and buckled them onto his belt. Smiling as he felt feeling coming back into his body, he flexed slightly and nodded to Silter. "Tell her Majesty I'll be there shortly...it is night, right?"  
Silter nodded. "Aye. C'mon, Ren."  
Ren nodded and signaled the other beasts who exited. Silter turned and gave Davrag a small, meaningful look and followed Ren outside. Davrag sat back on the bed and rubbed his temples, considering this strange turn of fate.  
It was another ten minutes before Silter arrived. "She's ready for you, Davrag."  
Davrag nodded and rose to his feet, dressed in his tunic and armed. For a moment he was surprised Silter was allowing him to keep his swords but on reflection, with the bodyguards and the legendary vixen's own skill, that probably wouldn't make a difference.  
Davrag walked down the dimly lit corridors, eyes well used to seeing in gloom and thus he had no problem keeping Silter in his line of vision.  
There were few doors in the place, Davrag noticed. The guards carried themselves with an air of fanaticism that Davrag almost respected.  
He passed through an arch into a large, open room. A large table rested in the center with a large repast of food set upon it. His attention, despite his hunger, was drawn to the beast at the head of the table.  
Vandashira was not what Davrag Joris had expected whatsoever. She reclined back in a majestic chair covered with crimson velvet. Her ebony black fur was well groomed and her cold eyes watched Davrag without blinking. "You are the hunter, then."  
Davrag nodded, his amber eyes narrowing. "That is me, Lady Vandashira."  
Vanda's cold eyes ran over his body, studying him. "A traitor and an opportunist who murders when it suits him is what I see you are. Though, you aren't unskilled with the blades you carry. Now," She smiled, though the gesture made her cold features fiercer rather then more comforting, "I have seen what you are capable of. I know what you are. Davrag Joris of Calishan, raised and trained by Gadric Kurion."  
"I was there. I know the story of my life quite well." Davrag smiled coldly. Vandashira both repulsed and allured him at once. Every one of her motions and gestures both repelled and attracted him.  
Davrag took a seat and eyed the food before he dared to pluck a small berry-he figured it was all imported or stolen, and didn't really care- and place it in his mouth, chewing methodically before swallowing.  
No poison, his senses screamed at him. As if acting on the intense need to send away the maddening hunger, Davrag tore into his meal with savage hunger, not caring for poison any more.  
Vandashira smiled. "Kolma can have this effect. Trust me, I know."  
Davrag swallowed his meal and replied. "So you know what I am and you let me live?"  
Vanda nodded, taking a bite out of a piece of some unidentified meat that Davrag was rather pleased he couldn't identify. She smiled coldly again, "Of course. You embody many qualities I find...admirable. I didn't rise to the top by brute force. Why would I when I could have implemented the many...talents we share?" She raised a goblet of wine to her lips and sipped delicately.  
"So, kill me or offer me a job. I'm damn sick of led around on this hunt on a leash. First by Jald, then Tarl Argith, and if it's back to you, I'd rather die."  
Vandashira laughed as the guards and Silter gave Davrag a look of disbelief. The dark furred fox waved a paw as a guard stepped forward and the beast backed down. "You mentioned Tarl. I heard about his death. The fool is unlamented."  
Davrag sneered, "So, what do you want of me?"  
"Davrag Joris was born to a family indebted to Gadric Kurion. When he was very young, Kurion sent a team of killers to murder his family. His parents died, his siblings were taken to be sold into slavery but young Davrag killed one of his attackers with an implemented weapon. Impressed, the others took him before their leader and Kurion took a liking to the boy's ruthlessness and cruelty.  
"Young Davrag grew and Gadric trained him in the ways of the streets and young Davrag was educated in the fine arts of swordplay. Davrag became a killer and he was one of the best there was on Calishan. He began taking on more ambitious jobs and on one of those jobs, he met the barbarian weasel Hallic and the poisoner Verria. He took them back with him to Calishan where he met the ferret torturer Arithia and the orphan Arredon Toroth. After five years of training and organizing, Davrag Joris formed the Five.  
"Together they became the most feared team of mercenaries. And two years ago Geras Iridanis, a splinter from the Death watch arrived. He launched a brutal takeover against Crimson Tears."  
"And I killed my mentor and former master Gadric Kurion." Davrag waved a paw. "Like I said, I was there. What do you want?"  
"I want you, Davrag Joris...as an ally in Calishan, ruling Crimson Tears. I want to see you standing over the corpses of your enemies."  
Davrag smiled, "I'm honored...here I thought it was because I was handsome."  
Vanda chuckled lightly, setting aside her empty plate and nodded to Davrag as she rose. "Come with me tonight, Davrag. I do believe we could arrange something."  
Davrag hid a smirk and stood, following the ebony furred vixen. Looks like that little 'kill her or join her' question was answered. 


	28. Storming of Shadows Keep Eroket's reveng...

Eroket Nightblade drew his sword in one motion, amber eyes narrowing in hatred as he beheld the magnificent sight of Shadows Keep.  
The structure was nestled in the mountains, rising to nearly their height as it seemed from where Ero stood. "We made it...there she is."  
"Surrounded by an army of loyal fanatics who would lay down their lives in moments for her if she ordered it," Jald Nightson replied, viewing the structure. The place seemed to meld with the stone, a spire of pure shadow. This was the dwelling place of one of the darkest beasts in the underworld and certainly one of the deadliest. It was enough to suck the hope from a beasts' soul. But none of the companions were ordinary creatures.  
A thin smile lit Deran's face, uncovered by his mask for one. "At last...I knew you'd make it this far."  
Eroket's eyes flicked to his one-time best friend. "What?"  
Deran shrugged lightly, "It was I who recommended you to Snowshadow of course. Why would I do so if I didn't believe you could get the job done? At any rate, your job is now complete."  
"Complete? What do you-"  
"You were never expected to make it inside Shadows Keep. You and the other mercenaries provided cover for us. Eroket, you were never this dense, think about it."  
Jald frowned, apparently grasping what Deran was saying. The sapphire eyed stoat turned to Boneflower and Morik. "How's Cadion?"  
Morik was supporting the mouse who was beginning to recover from the strangling ordeal, "He's getting better. Davrag didn't have time to form a proper noose...it's lucky the damn thing didn't unwind and send him plunging."  
Boneflower sighed. "Patched 'im up best I could, Der. I don't think he'll be fighting fit, though."  
Eroket, Jald and Deran exchanged looks and Deran shrugged, "Like I said; your job is done here."  
"What happened to you, Deran?" Eroket hissed, taking a pawful of Deran's tunic and pulling the other stoat close, surprised as none of the others made a move to stop him. "You used us!"  
"It was necessary. As my lord Snowshadow told you, he cannot appear to move against another power lest he is accused of attempting to expand his territory this far south. This was bigger than you at the start, Eroket. You were a fool for not realizing that."  
"That was not what he asked you." Morik stood, "I don't know who you were or what you were like, but Eroket seems to think you were different. I come from the Academy so I think I can relate with loyalty but you were Eroket's best friend."  
"Eroket got the Calpathions killed for a vendetta," Deran replied coldly, eyes glinting in the midday sun. Eroket took a step back, releasing Deran as he did so.  
"How can you say that?! How can you call yourself Deran and say that of me!?"  
"I speak the truth and nothing more, Eroket Nightblade. We were friends one but that was a long time ago. You pursued Visla relentlessly and you never stopped to think of the consequences. You allied with a beast like Jihal and never considered once he may have been aiding the Death Watch. You left us in a place where we could be destroyed. We were and it is on your head."  
Eroket punched him. Deran's head snapped to one side and a paw gently touched the cut lip. "You are angry. I will make allowances. Normally that would result in a fight until one of us was dead."  
"Don't get high and mighty on me, Deran." Eroket snarled at him, fists clenching, "Visla tortured me for days...we were in agreement to find him."  
"None would have opposed you after Jald," Deran replied evenly. Here Jald turned away slightly, lips pursing as he kept his thoughts to himself . "Accept your failures. Now if you will excuse me."  
Deran selected an arrow from his quiver, removing a piece of flint from his pack and tying his mask to the arrow. With some quick action with the flint, he had the mask burning before he nocked the arrow to the bow, raised it and fired into the sky. "Signal. Lord Skola will have seen it."  
"We were your puppets..." Morik snarled, putting a paw on his sword.  
"You were invaluable actually." Deran shrugged lightly, turning to leave. "Aren't you going to trying to kill me, Eroket?"  
"Our old bond stops me...it buys your life, Deran but that is all it buys!" Eroket snarled, furious at the betrayal, "From this day forth our friendship is over! If I ever see you again I'm going to kill you."  
Deran bowed lightly, "Goodbye, old friend." He turned and walked into the darkness, to rejoin the one he had chosen as his master.  
He was glad for the darkness, really. Its comforting embrace shielded him from view as he paused to reach a paw to his eyes.  
"Better you hate me...better you think I used you. If only I could tell you I lied now, Eroket, my dear friend...don't get caught up in this, I don't want you to die.  
"Start a new life somewhere...forget about this world. It'll destroy you as it destroyed me. No, your will and stubbornness won't let you turn back now, my old friend. You'll press on...you'll fight to the death though it may be your own. Goodbye, old friend..."  
In the darkness nobeast could see him wipe away his tears.  
  
"We were pawns in a larger game...welcome to the merc world," Muttered Boneflower, paw clenching over the hilt of her blade.  
"So, what do we do now? If we go against Vandashira now, we're caught between two armies. This is a power struggle between her and Skola Snowshadow. If we get involved, it could mean our deaths." Morik folded his arms, frowning. Cadion shrugged lightly.  
Jald closes his eyes. "Eroket...decide."  
"Me? Why me?"  
"You're the leader, if any of us are. Haven't you noticed your skill has dramatically improved in the weeks we've trained? Have you any clue how you've nearly been able to match me? You have always shown good judgment. Show it now."  
Eroket looked to the face of his mentor, once his great nemesis now his friend. He looked to the face of the one he loved, the faces of two new friends and raised his schianova. "None of you are bound to follow me. But if you do, we're going into Shadows Keep. I swear to all of you: We will bury Vandashira and Davrag Joris before we bury eachother!"  
Boneflower hesitated for a moment and then drew her sword. "We're with ye, Ero." Not a beast spoke out against her  
  
Davrag lingered in bed quite a while after Vanda had left. Stretching luxuriously, he arose from the silk sheets, glad to have a proper resting place for the moment, pausing to inhale the fragrance of the room. Some odd spices, mixed with blood and steel; curious mix, not unlike Vanda herself.  
Davrag dressed quickly, donning in a long dark cloak and fastening his favorite twin swords to his belt, walking from the bedroom to Vandashira's throne room.  
Vandashira was seated elegantly upon the throne. Her eyes watched Davrag enter nds he bowed from the neck once reaching the center of the room, ignoring the guards stationed as usual, just the same as he ignored all the soldiers in Shadows Keep, "My lady..."  
"Davrag." She replied smoothly, rising from the seat, striding towards him, cold smirk in place, making Davrag feel a bit uneasy. "My...partner if you will." She chuckled lightly.  
Davrag's gaze was drawn to a pot near the center of the room, made of stone with a crimson liquid bubbling within. His gaze drawn also to a corpse being dragged from the room, cuts delivered over the body in a methodical, slow almost religious fashion. Davrag repressed a shudder and Vanda smirked.  
"Once a servant ceases to be useful in this life, he can still serve me in the next. Do not worry, Davrag. I will not always require you here. That will not be your fate."  
"Glad to hear it..." Davrag muttered lightly, turning to see Ren rush into the room, eyes widened, "Ren, what's wrong?!"  
The normally laconic stoat was breathing heavily, eyes wide as he hissed, "Did I catch you two at a bad time, Davrag?" His tone almost sarcastic, Davrag noted.  
"You will speak to Davrag with respect, Ren," Vandashira hissed coldly, obviously debating if Ren was more useful as he was or as a corpse. "He is now my partner."  
Ren stared at the two of them and began to laugh. "You have chosen a perfect moment for that! We are under attack!"  
"What?!" Davrag stepped forward, ignoring Vanda's shocked look. Here was a chance to prove himself to his new partner, "From who? Tilverin, would they dare-"  
"No, not Tilverin..." Ren replied, a sardonic smile forming on his lips.  
"Who?!" Vanda snarled, drawing a sword.  
"Snowshadow." Ren no longer smiled."  
  
Eroket's company had been found by Skola's in a remarkably short amount of time and things had gone in quite the opposite direction as expected for a discovery.  
Skola had actually appreciated the five choosing to say, requesting they join his forces. A small conference had revealed a unanimous decision to remain with Skola's troops. Better to be with them then in their path.  
Cadion had stayed behind with the group Skola left behind, the mouse judged as not fit to fight by the others.  
Eroket looked to the side, seeing Deran looking back at him, "Hey..."  
"What do you want?" Eroket replied coldly, looking away from him.  
"Look. I know you feel betrayed-"  
"That's a start."  
"I wanted you to leave...Ero, I didn't want you caught up in this..."  
"Too late." Eroket replied coldly.  
"I wanted you to live! I didn't care what you thought of me! It would have been enough for if you were alive, Ero."  
"Shouldn't you be worried I'd get this group killed just like the Calpathions?"  
"I...I didn't mean that." Deran lowered his eyes, looking hurt.  
"Sure."  
"Eroket, I don't care what you think of me, but...I'll watch your back."  
Eroket turned away and Deran opened his mouth to speak then stopped and turned away, "Hey, Deran?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks."  
Morik was standing close to Jald and Boneflower, looking oddly controlled. "Academy training'n all that. We learned to discipline ourselves before a battle."  
Boneflower smiled and squeezed his paw. "Stay close by me, Morik..."  
"No dying. It's a pact."  
"Aye, a pact."  
Jald kept his eyes lowered. He didn't want to voice his thoughts. This would be a difficult battle, he was certain of it.  
That had been an hour ago.  
  
"Are they inside?!" Vandashira snapped at Ren.  
The stoat shook his head, "Not now, but it's only a matter of time. Our forces outside tried to engage them and have been practically wiped out...just a matter of time."  
Davrag frowned, "Ren, mobilize our forces and get them together...try to use the place to our advantage."  
"Aye, sir." Ren saluted.  
Vandashira looked horrified, "Snowshadow mobilizing against me...it's impossible!"  
"Apparently it is not, my dear." Davrag replied in a voice dripping with sarcasm, eyes narrowing as he folded his arms. "Ren, do what I said! Then get our company, and as many others as you can and get them out of here! Get to Tilverin and I'll meet you there if things go wrong."  
Ren nodded and ran from the room. Vandashira looked to Davrag, "You speak of losing?"  
"We have been the victims of a surprise attacks...yes, we have a very good chance of losing! Does your anger require enemies, Vandashira? If it does, then go look from your battlements where you will assuredly find many waiting to receive you! I am going to deal with the author of this chaos!"  
Drawing his swords, Davrag raced from the room, leaving Vandashira to ponder the fate of her empire.  
  
Jald struck down another black uniformed guard, staining his fur and clothing with even more blood. The ferret was close to Morik and Boneflower, the three fighting as a team, having lost sight of Eroekt and Deran in the first moments of the fighting. Their first opposition at the gate had practically dissolved, allowing Snowshadow's forces into Shadows Keep with greater ease then Jald would have deemed possible.  
Jald struck down another opponent who emerged from a corridor. "Boneflower, Morik! Vandashira should be in the throne room. Try to get there, I'll deal with things here!"  
Boneflower and Morik gave a quick nod, moving down the corridor quick as possible.  
Jald smirked lightly, feeling his bloodlust rise, facing another guard who leveled a spear at him. The ferret twirled his sword, a feral grin revealing his sharpened teeth. "So, how shall we do this?"  
  
Davrag Joris left Vandashira in the throne room, uncaring about her fate now. Survival and the death of Eroket were at the top of his agenda now. Nothing else mattered to him.  
The shadows provided cover for him, only needing to dispatch the occasional enemy with ease as he battled his way through Shadows Keep.  
"There you are..." He whispered, sighting the ermine, close to another beast who Davrag knew instantly. That abominable Masked One...without the mask, now, Davrag had seen him without it, though.  
The dark stoat crept through the shadows, stealthily as possible to Eroket's vulnerable back. A grin of sweet victory touched his mouth and he rose, raising his swords to plunge them into his enemy's back.  
"Ero, get down!" That damned Masked One again! Davrag flung himself back as Eroket whirled, slicing at his midriff.  
"Davrag!"  
"You remember me, boy! I am honored! So, you did manage to beat Yarel and my other lackeys."  
"Nowhere to hide now, Davrag!" Eroket swung again, aiming at Davrag's neck, snarling as the other stoat parried the blow with the raising of one blade.  
"Who was planning on hiding, boy?"  
Davrag exploded into action, whirling his swords at Eroket's stomach, finding it inexplicably parried. Eroket disengaged, and Davrag jumped back and forward, flinging himself to the side, his feet finding themselves at the wall and he kicked off, landing behind that Masked One.  
"Deran, behind you!" Eroket yelled.  
Deran tried to turn as Davrag's sword skewered him through the side, retracting in a quick motion, a kick flinging Deran to the ground.  
"Deran!"  
"Move and I'll kill him!" Davrag laid his sword edge at Deran's neck, smirking.  
"You cowardly bastard!"  
Davrag just sighed. "Poor little Ero...well, if you want me, I'll be in Kolma!"  
Deran's blue eyes turned to Ero. "Ero...sorry..."  
"By Vulpuz...even run through, he doesn't shut up. Stop yapping."  
"I never...meant...what I said back there, Ero...just kill Davrag...that's all I ask..."  
"Your time is up, my friend." The sword at Deran's neck was removed, the point turned down. With a quick motion, Davrag plunged it into Deran's chest.  
"DERAN!" The scream was ripped from Eroket's throat as Davrag removed the blade from the other stoat. Eyes clouded by sudden tears, Eroket rushed forward.  
Davrag laughed and sprang back, rushing back, vanishing down the corridor, "By the river! Come for me if you want to die!"  
Eroket stopped, looking at Deran, whispering silently. "Apology accepted...and returned, my friend."  
But Deran couldn't hear him.  
  
Morik and Boneflower had soon realized they had no clue where they were going. The two, by some twist of luck, were by the throne room, however.  
Morik swallowed. "No dying..."  
"Count on it..."  
Morik smiled lightly, "I love you..."  
"Love ye too..." She smiled lightly before looking ahead. "Let's go."  
Morik nodded and raced alongside her, rushing into the throne room, finding it oddly deserted.  
"So, the conquering heroes emerge at last!" A sibilant cold voice called, tinged with hate. "The Academy whelp and the whore against the Living Darkness. Amusing, children."  
"Vandashira!" Morik yelled, knowing the source of the voice instantly.  
Vandashira emerged from behind the large throne, striding slowly to a stone pot, taking a look in the crimson liquid, "Skola Snowshadow grew a backbone, then...He had brought the fight to my doorstep, so to speak. I'm surprised only you two slipped through."  
Morik rushed at her, sword at the ready, bringing it up in a sudden move.  
Vanda moved suddenly, flinging her cloak at him, distracting him for a moment. The vixen darted forward, kicking him in the head and sending him into the wall. Stunned, Morik collapsed.  
Boneflower withdrew a dagger, flinging it at the vixen. Vanda snarled in pain as it bit into her shoulder, showing a deal of self restraint as she removed it. "Nice one, little slut."  
Boneflower's eyes narrowed, "No more cloaks t'throw."  
"Very well. Die in torment." The vixen drew the pair of blade at her waist and lunged, stabbing at Boneflower's waist.  
Boneflower managed to sidestep, slicing down at the vixen's neck. Vandashira managed to roll away swiftly, coming back in a ready position before spring, cutting at Boney's face.  
Boneflower parried and Vandashira smiled harshly, twisting the blade to the side and kneeing Boneflower in the gut. "You'll die with Shadows Keep, me and my Darkness."  
Boneflower felt her sword leave her paw as Vandashira disarmed her. With a quick motion, Vanda flung her on her back and advanced forward, smiling coldly, kicking her once in the stomach. "May your soul feed Vulpuz."  
Vanda suddenly jerked, gasping, her face twisting in pain, "You...dare?"  
  
Morik was standing behind her, paw outstretched as Vanda turned on him, dagger he had thrown buried in her back. With a move, Boneflower charged, slamming into the vixen's back.  
Vandashira fell forward, over the pot of crimson liquid, landing on her side with a gasp. Boneflower reached out, taking one of the vixen's dropped swords and advancing forward slowly.  
"Stop!"  
Boneflower turned to see Skola Snowshadow framed in the doorway, bloodied sword in one paw. He was surrounded by a group of guards. "She is mine."  
"Snowshadow!" Vandashira managed to choke out as Skola walked to her. Boneflower rushed to Morik's side, helping him stay on his feet.  
"Yes, Darkness. Me. We've practically taken the Keep...some continue to fight, but they won't last long."  
"I'm defenseless..." She groaned out, trying to raise her paws, palms up.  
"I don't care. So was my brother. So was my father. He lost his mind after your torments, you know. I had to kill him myself...you know what that's like?! To be forced to kill your own father to protect your own life?!"  
Skola's blue eyes flare and his teeth clenched in rage as he looked to the crimson liquid. "I've heard of this interesting concoction...acidic, is it not? Your creation, I take it?"  
Vandashira's eyes widened as she understood his intentions. "No..."  
Boneflower flinched, no pity for Vandashira finding its way into her heart, but she didn't want to watch this. Morik hugged her gently and she buried her head in his shoulder.  
"Yes. Goodbye, Vandashira. May you rot in all the hells that ever were." A kick overturned the stone cauldron and the crimson liquid was powerless to resist as gravity pulled it upon its creator's face.  
Vandashira's scream pierced the air as the first of the concoction touched her flesh, burning its way through, her body thrashed and twisted as her howls rose and then faded slowly as the liquid burned her tongue away. Skola stood there, watching the death of his enemy with cold, passionless eyes.  
Vandashira's body twitched still, after she was dead. When one of Skola's guards reached out with a spear shaft and nudged her body onto its back, all that remained of her face was the skeletal grin of a bare skull.  
  
Eroket had exited Shadows Keep, pursuing Davrag through Kolma as fast as he could. The ermine kept Davrag in view. Which he knew Davrag was allowing him to do.  
Davrag eventually stopped, standing on a large hill, swords at his side. "Come on then..."  
And Eroket came on, running to the top and swinging at Davrag. The stoat countered the blow with a raised sword, stepping back, allowing Eroket to strike at him, but allowing no blow through.  
The river was at their back, but neither took noticed as the blades clashed against one another, skill for skill, and move for move.  
Davrag was impressed and a bit shocked at how far the ermine had come. He decided to try a taunt. "You fight better'n that other stoat, kid! But I think you die just the same!"  
Eroket snarled in rage and overextended a swing, springing back as quick as he could, but not soon enough to avoid the sword slicing a red line in his stomach. "First blood..."  
Davrag smirked, "Not so important as the last, though..."  
"True. Ready!"  
"So am I!"  
They lunged at one another, Davrag slicing at his skull, snarling as Eroket ducked swiftly. Davrag jumped as Ero swung at his leg, kicking the ermine in the face, throwing him back, coming down with a stab, growling as Ero rolled away, coming up with a slash to Davrag's side. Davrag parried it swiftly, backing away. "Not bad..."  
With a grin, Davrag turned and ran, nearly vanishing into the shadows of the night. Night...it seemed like only a short time ago it was still midday...had he been pursuing Davrag that long?  
Eroket advanced cautiously into the shadows, dimming his mind and letting his instincts take over, not sparing a glance at the rushing waters of the river.  
Did a shadow just move? Eroket slashed at it, feeling his blade meet empty air.  
Something by the lake! It was gone though. Davrag was playing with him, stalking him. Ero's breathing quickened and his eyes narrowed.  
He turned his back on one patch of shadow too long, saw a motion out of the corner of his eye and whirled to parry a slash at his throat.  
Davrag wore a smirk, frowning as he saw his strike fail. Eroket backed up, parrying, on the defensive again. Parry and block, parry and dodge. Just like his training sessions.  
Eroket lunged to the side and slashed down, finding the attack block, doubling over as Davrag kicked him in the gut. Davrag sliced down as again, expecting the dodge and wasn't disappointed as Ero sidestepped, pivoting and slicing at the ermine's gut, finding his blade blocked again, He brought the other sword up moving the tip at Ero's neck.  
Ero moved again and sliced at the outstretched arm.  
Davrag's eyes bulged and he restrained a scream as his arm was cut deeply, his sword dropping. Eyes blazing hatred he lunged, pinning Eroket up against a rock face, sword pressing to Ero's, biting into the young ermine's chest. With a growl, Ero manged a slash with his claws at Davrag's face, but the ebon stoat moved back.  
Eroket frowned, feeling the killer had a trick left to play yet. He was proven right as Davrag stepped back and spat water into his eyes.  
Eroket, blinded, staggered back, slashing wildly, finding Davrag's blade lock around his, twisting to fling both swords away. He barely had time to breath as Davrag flung himself on Eroket, paws locking around the young ermine's throat.  
"How much grander this hunt shall be when Eroket Nightblade's life becomes my prize!"  
Eroket gasped for breath as it was cut off, his vision dimming as a crimson paw snaked out, feeling pain as something pricked his paw...a sharp rock.  
"Ghhh..." He struggled to speak, paw clutching the rock, feeling it dig into his paw painfully.  
"What is that?! The final words of Eroket Nightblade?" The grip eased an inch.  
"Not...quite!"  
The rock swung up into Davrag's face. The killer screamed in pain as half his face was suddenly mutilated by the rock, skin ripping away, grip loosening. Ero took the chance, flinging the rock into Davrag's face with all his might.  
Davrag screamed no more as the rock hit him full in the face. The stoat fell back into the river, mutilated face covered in blood, eyes closed.  
Eroket turned away as Davrag was borne away by the waters. It was over...Davrag Joris was dead. He spared his enemy one more look, barely caring as Davrag was snagged upon a rock by his cloak. He turned, picked up his sword and started back to Shadows Keep.  
Hopefully, he'd find a good reception 


	29. Aftermath

The battle of Shadows Keep was over.

Jald Nightson was leaning against a wall, sword on the ground, covered from head to toe in crimson gore, little of it his own. Boneflower and Morik had joined him shortly after the fight with news of Skola Snowshadow's bloody revenge against the leader of the fortress.

Cadion had been left behind with a small contingent, so it was safe to assume their mouse friend was fine. Jald had been saddened to hear Deran had been discovered among the dead, however, as had Boneflower and Morik. Despite their less then cordial last meeting, the group had grown close in the time of their hunt.

Eroket was still missing.

The young ermine had not been discovered among the living, nor the dead Snowshadow had told them and neither had Davrag Joris. Snowshadow's dead had been collected for pyres of honor while Vandashira's soldiers- Snowshadow had taken no prisoners among them- were unceremoniously gathered in a pile away from the other funeral ceremonies and burned.

Skola had claimed Shadows Keep for his own, appointing a commander to keep watch over it. Jald didn't particularly care.

The ebony furred ferret didn't mind being stained in blood, in another time he may have reveled in it. He rose to his feet slowly, inspecting the few treated injuries he had sustained. The ferret's emerald eyes narrowed as he considered Eroket's fate.

Had Davrag slain him? In a fight, Davrag may indeed hold the advantage, being older, experienced and ten times the heartless killer Eroket would ever be; But if Eroket had triumphed...

If Eroket had killed Davrag, his skill may be on the way to exceeding Jald himself. Jald would welcome his prodigy back as his best friend's son, favored pupil and good friend.

If Davrag had killed Eroket, Jald would find the black stoat and make him wish he had never been born.

How surprising it was when Eroket limped into sight of Snowshadow's soldiers just minutes later.

Eroket was hungry, thirsty, tired and hurt. He had been walking all night and most of the day after his victory over Davrag and only sheer force of will kept him going this long.

Schianova sword thrust through his belt-he had lost the sheath-blood staining formerly pristine white fur Eroket had made it back at last. He hadn't stopped to consider that Vandashira may still be alive, that Snowshadow had failed in his bid to take Shadows Keep.

He knew if his friends were dead and Vandashira still reigned, if a single enemy still breathed in Shadows Keep, he had neither the energy nor conviction to fight them off now. His death would come to him on swift wings but he would face it with fearlessness that befitted a warrior.

"Eroket!"

He saw Morik Ferin rush over, only just noticing the orange glow of the flames that lit the night. The other stoat was breathing heavily, even a small run seemed to exhaust him after the battle, but he was alive and not badly wounded.

"Morik...battle? What-"

"We won." Morik answered, moving to place Eroket's arm around his shoulders as he helped his friend to Shadows Keep. "Not a single one of Vandashira's soldiers left."

"And Vanda?"

"She's dead. Skola Snowshadow saw to that personally..." Morik replied, repressing a shudder. "A lot of us thought you were dead. What happened to Davrag?"

"I killed him." Eroket managed to answer, the battle flooding back into his mind. He saw Davrag's face leering at him and then twist in pain as Eroket swung the rock into his face.

Morik was silent for a moment before he nodded and smiled. "Good job, Ero."

"Thank you." Ero managed a smile with parched lips.

"Let's just get you fed, watered and rested, ok?"

"No objections, mate." Eroket replied as Morik led him to Shadows Keep.

Morik's statement that Vandashira's soldiers had been slaughtered to the last beast was not entirely accurate.

Silter and Ren had rallied their troops, but had instantly deserted the fight and retreated out one of the many hidden passages in Shadows Keep. Ren was surprised Silter had followed him. He had expected she fight with her mistress and die as Vandashira had: Stupidly.

The troops looked to Davrag as their savior now as he had given the order to retreat and many wondered where their general had gone to.

Silter and Ren had decided on a private conference and had left the other troops, now the two were standing by the river, watching the steady flow and talking in hushed tones.

"The soldiers already know Shadows Keep has fallen, which means our Dark Lady has been slain."

Silter nodded slowly, finding the sudden change in position difficult to accept. Ren was the more skilled killer of the pair of them and at the drop of a hat he could run his dagger over her throat and announce to the troops another officer had run afoul of the mysterious bad luck Ren seemed to bring along.

"And what of Davrag?" The hoarse voiced stoat replied, eyes narrowing lightly. "He was last seen being pursued by that ermine brat."

"If...if he won, he'd have found us by now, if only to not relinquish the power the soldiers would give him." Silter replied.

Ren nodded and shrugged. "So he's dead. Now what?"

"Dead? Oh, ye of little faith..."

The cold voice was instantly traceable and both Silter and Ren whirled around.

The black stoat who stood there could only be one beast. Amber eyes shone from ebony fur, clothing soaked and clinging to his body. The voice was the same, but...the face was different.

It was a twisted wreck of scars and cuts, blood absent, apparently washed away by the river's water. The nose was flat and crunched, and a chunk was torn from this stoat's upper lip, revealing a single white fang. His left cheek was extremely mangled as well. Whatever appeal Davrag had held onto was gone; the handsome rogue was replaced by a horrific killer whose face reflected the ugliness in his black heart.

"Bastard little ermine did...did this to me." Davrag hissed, his voice lowering as he brought a claw to his wreck of a face. "Caught me off guard."

Ren's eyes flickered lightly as he walked over to his former commander. "Caught you off guard, Davrag?"

"Commander Davrag. I am your leader, Ren."

"Were." Ren corrected, a paw slipping to his dagger. "You've become like Taza: Effective at one point, useless at another."

"You tread a dangerous ground, Ren...I promised to lead our troops to better things. I will keep that promise."

Ren never heard Davrag's concealed dagger leave its sheath as Davrag strode forward. "After all, you live to serve?"

Ren nodded slowly and Davrag nodded back. "Good."

Davrag spun with quickness that shouldn't have been possible in his injured state. It clearly shocked Ren whose laconic expression turned to one of shocked surprise as Davrag stabbed him in the neck.

"Nothing personal," Davrag replied as he stabbed Ren again, this time in the heart, "But I no longer have need of your services."

A shove sent Ren's body, dagger still protruding from it, into the river and Davrag grinned, the slash of a mouth widening to show the pearl white fangs. "Stronger already..."

He turned to Silter, eyes narrowing. "Follow me or die like Ren did, Silter..."

Silter bowed low from the waist. "I serve you, Davrag...my life is yours."

Davrag grinned. "Good...now, get me to the troops and get me a healer."

He looked up slowly, amber eyes hardening, "Tell them we march to Calishan...I'm going home."

He raised his fist and snarled to the night. "But I'll have vengeance for this..."

Silter watched her master, bowing lightly as she went to inform the troops of the march. Davrag's mutilated face became a mask of rage. "I shall not forget the mountains of Kolma, Eroket Nightblade! Nor shall I ever forgive!"


	30. Recovery

Eroket Nightblade awoke in a small bed in Shadows Keep, blinking away the last vestiges of a long sleep from his eyes, restraining a wide yawn.

"Thought you'd never wake up...." Eroket looked up to see Jald Nightson sitting in a chair over the bed, watching Eroket sleep with an odd expression: one of worried fondness Eroket never before believed possible upon the face of the swordsbeast.

A small smile appeared on Jald's face, "They tell me you killed Davrag Joris out in Kolma. Good work. There were witnesses," He swallowed, "Who saw you chase him after he killed Deran."

The memory of his friend's death caused Eroket to shut his eyes tightly and clench his fists, wincing as a sudden jolt of pain shot through one paw. Recalling the memory of his rather tight grip on the jagged rock he had defeated Davrag with, making a mental note to avoid major usage of that paw until the wounds healed. His eyes met Jald's and the young ermine nodded. "Killed him in front of me...I chased him down-how long, I don't know-to Kolma's wilderness. We fought and I crushed his face with a rock."

Jald nodded, taking the information in. "Good, good work, Eroket. The others are fine. Snowshadow survived the battle, took care of healing the wounded after he killed Vandashira. Boneflower and Morik were present when she died and Cadion's recovering well."

"Survivors? Prisoners?" Any from Vanda's group?"  
Jald shook his head, "None I've seen. It wasn't that sort of situation and Skola's vendetta wouldn't have allowed him to settle for anything less but the complete and utter annihilation of Vandashira's forces. Eroket had to admire such zeal.

"So, you're ok, Jald?"

The ferret grinned, "I'm not so badly hurt that I'm gonna take up a Redwall habit and preach that sickening thing called peace."

They shared a laugh and Eroket smirked, "Not much money in peace, is there?"

"I've never made a copper off it. But greed is really overrated, Eroket; Chaos, anarchy and disorder...that's where the fun is!"

The two shared another laugh and Eroket pulled himself into a sitting position. "How soon can we leave this place? I hate it."

Jald started to reply when the door open and Boneflower rushed in, eyes wide and her face frozen in an expression of concern. "Ero!!"

Her arms flung around his shoulders, causing choking and probably making some of his healing completely void. Jald hid a snicker as Morik entered the room. "Umm, Boney? I think that's bad for him."

"Get off...please..." Eroket managed to get out and Boneflower released him.

"Glad to see you two are alright. Where's Cadion?" Jald replied, keeping his face expressionless.

Morik shrugged, "He's fine, with the soldiers currently. He said he'll be in soon. He was disappointed that Ero killed Davrag; meant he wouldn't be able to get him. That mouse must have hated him after what he pulled in Kolma."

Nods passed between the others and Morik sighed. "The fallen were given pyres. Skola lit Deran's personally. Deran was well respected among Skola's troops, top operative I heard."

Eroket nodded. "How soon until I'm up and about again, Jald?"

Jald replied, "About three days, give or take a day."

Eroket nodded, not surprised in the least. "I thought so. So, what else's new?"

Morik and Boneflower exchanged a small look and small smiles and Eroket's jaw dropped. "Don't tell me, you two are..."

They nodded and Eroket groaned, lying back, forcing himself to smile lightly, "Well, I'm happy for you two then."

A surge of hot jealousy and emotional pain went through him, but it was gone the instant it occurred. With the typical mercenary ruthlessness, he told himself it didn't matter. If Boneflower was happy, so was he.

Boneflower's face almost took on a look of guilt until Eroket shot her a look and she, recognizing the look, brightened.

Eroket folded his arms, moving onto more important matters. "When we're done here, we say goodbye to Snowshadow, drop off Cadion at his home, send you two to Targas and safety at Roz's with the gold from this mission, and then," His eyes hardened and he looked to Jald, "You and I are going to Calishan and we're going to bring Crimson Tears to the ground."

Jald smiled lightly, "Is this for Eroket or for Aleran?"

Eroket replied evenly. "Both."

Jald nodded. "Before we go there, we're going to Meridian. There's a beast there I have to see."

Morik and Boneflower didn't protest, both knowing it'd be utterly and completely futile to try to stop either Jald or Eroket.

"Geras Iridanis and the rest of the Five, then. So, will we be paid for this?" Jald replied with a small smile.

Eroket grinned lightly, "I am quite and utterly certain plenty of beasts would love to see Geras Iridanis and the Five dead if Davrag was a representation of their group. What do you know of the Five, Jald?"

Jald frowned. "A lot. With Davrag gone, the new head will be Hallic Thargo or Arredon Toroth."

"Give me information I can use."

"Hallic Thargo is a barbarian from the north. He's a weasel, but not like any weasel you've ever seen. He's big, very, very big, even bigger than Skola Snowshadow. He uses war paint, files his teeth down and he's a mass of muscle and destruction. He uses a trident and a weighted net in battle and he wears a ridged headpiece that he uses to head butt his enemies, hence his nickname: Threefist. He's not very bright, but he's savage and egotistical. It's rumored he took apart two of the Iridian otter warriors' ruling council members apart with his bare paws."

"Good." Eroket's eyes narrowed as the Iridians were mentioned, "And Arredon Toroth?"  
"Street urchin whose parents crossed the wrong beast in Calishan; Davrag took him in when he was really young and made him a pupil of sorts. He's a bit shorter and younger than you and favors twin swords like Davrag. He's not as good as his late mentor, but he's just as sly, clever and immoral. You know Geras Iridanis already."

Eroket nodded, "There are five of them. The other two?"  
Jald nodded. "Verria is a weasel from the same region as Hallic. She's smaller, clever and her mastery is with poison. Arithia is Calishan and Crimson Tears's executioner. She's a ferret, always carries around a whip and she's sadistic to the extreme. Davrag valued her as interrogator. She's also Geras's lover."

Eroket nodded. "Who is the most dangerous of this little quin-quartet?"

"Arredon or Hallic are the most dangerous without a doubt. Eroket, even without the Five, Geras's organization is one of the largest and deadliest around. It won't be easy."

Eroket looked over the faces to his friends and a small grin appeared on his face. "That's our life then, Jald. We'll keep going until those lives end. It's just the hunter's way."


End file.
